Only Hope
by XxxJerza4everxxX
Summary: Two individuals fighting for a love that never seems to fall in their grasps. How will they still hope, when Hope was long gone? People may call them star-crossed lovers but will they believe this and accept the fact that they weren't meant for each other or fight for the love that they both believe in. But then again...Is it worth fighting for? AU: College
1. WTF!

AN:My First fanfic so don't expect much but read it anyway wooohoooooooooo!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine it's Hiro's the Ideas though in this fic came from my counter-productive mind….. Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: WTF!

The sun shone brightly in this town called Magnolia, the place where I was born and my roots rooted and such things that old people say. Unfortunately some people like me just really don't like the Sun (cuz I'm hotter than it alright) that damned thing hovers all over the place like a damned UFO looking for weird people to abduct. It was hotter than hell and I haven't been there…Yet. But here I am in the middle of the Central Garden standing like a damned doofus waiting for a friend that will never seem to show up anytime soon…. But that's fine Stephen King was keeping me in company anyway….

Well I take it back it's not fine at all for as far as I know the time we must meet was around 9:00 am and what the hell it was already half past twelve. So I decided to leave him a message. I brought out my phone but I can't seem to see those things that's there clearly because of the brightness of Mr. Sun. I used the book to block the sunlight so I can see things clearly. I angrily pressed down the letters so angry that I could break the screen of this touch- screen phone.

"_Where the hell are you? 3 hours man! What are you doing applying Crayola in your face get your ass here. I could've done better things in those hours!"_ I touched the send button and as fast as 5 seconds my friend already replied. I sighed if only that was as fast as he got here it would've been better.

"_Wait just five minutes, Do you mind I asked my other friend to go with us she said she was also going to pass forms and such anyway she's also going to Magnolia University try to get along with her_. Sent her there. I just fixed my shitty documents." As I read the message I immediately replied. Wooooooooooh! There's a chic maybe she's hot but anyways….

"_Ok, that's great." _I pressed the send button once again. Five minutes had passed and my friend still isn't here. Damn! If I knew I would've gone myself. I would already be in Magnolia University passing my documents needed for college and probably be home chillin' playing Assassin's Creed: The Black Flag. But no I am a good friend so I waited for hours. I sighed once again.

Well, let me give you a background info about me. I am the Jellal Fernandes not just Jellal Fernandes but the Jellal….. So, I just graduated from high school two weeks ago. The high school I graduated from is Era High the most expensive school in the universe. I'm here cause as I said a while ago I will pass the forms needed for college. Imma Freshie again. Laxus Dreyar, my best friend, like a brother to me. A brotha from anotha motha… Well, we did not study in the same school He studied in Fairy Tail High, but we knew each other because of street basketball and because our schools faced each other in the Inter-High and it goes on and yah I briefly explained it. So, I hope you enjoyed my little story telling cause I'm not really enjoyin every bit of it. Five minutes became 30. Such Wowe. I tried reading the book I was currently holding (Bag of Bones by Stephen King).

"Where The Fuck is Laxus… damn it's already like ninety degrees out here…" I whisper-shouted and damn I felt my azure hair sticking to my forehead wanting to be part of it and droplets of sweat from my forehead dripping down to my really awesome Spartan green eyes passing the crimson tattoo above and under my right eye. Where I got that? That's a story for another time kids.

I can't seem to focus on the book I am reading since the heat is starting to get to me. I bought a cold water in some hot-dog stand but the moment it got out of the mini refrigerator it suddenly became lukewarm. Such Wowe. Now I am holding a previously cold bottle of water in my hand and decided to chug it down like my life depends on it cause the heat was too much that it could give you stroke and I really wanted to take a bath again…..

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand there goes my wish…

"What the Fuck!" I exclaimed as I felt cold water sprayed all over me. Was it water? Damn it was Coca Fucking Cola! My now white shirt had this weird dye like shit in the middle. It was hot alright but I didn't need to be wet, I know I had wished to take a bath but not in this damned Garden and especially not with coke. Could've at least gave it to me so I can drink it but DAMN!.

I was trying to remove this thing with a hanky that I got from my back pocket aaaaaaaaand it doesn't go off this stuff stuck like glue. I was trying my best not to feel irritated, first was my friend and then now this person spilled this brown soda on my white shirt. One snap and the good guy is out. Just one.

"No need to utter such foul language dumbass" That did it I was really annoyed now I looked up to meet her brown eyes staring as fiercely as she was….. Stare-Glaring at me? What the! The nerve of this woman she was the one who spilled it all over me and she is the one currently angry. Only if she wasn't beautiful. Those scarlet locks seemed so soft and silky that I wanted to touch it and those brown eyes that looked hot as hell, the curves of her body not to mention her assets are so….. Well I leave that to you. But wait I SHOULD be angry!

"Excuse me missy but I have all the right in the world to say such foul fuckin language since YOU spilled shit on me and not even apologizing for it!" I practically shouted that at her face.

"Who the Fuck are you it's just coke and if you want me to apologize then I am fuckin sorry!" red-head said. The nerve of this woman and her language would make a sailor proud, so proud that they'd drown in happiness….and COKE!

"It's not just coke. Well, of course it is, but I-I-I still h-have somewhere to go so I-It's not just c-coke!" I was stuttering cause I am mad well it usually happens when I'm mad but to hell with it.

As I still tried to remove the brown stuff on my white shirt also casually glancing around to spot my late friend the woman suddenly said something that really pissed the hell out of me.

"Well, give me 10 bucks you made me spill my drink after all" She said nonchalantly as she was holding her hand out.

Wait I am going to give you money because you spilled your drink on me, who was just standing in the damned Garden waiting for someone as the sun is currently blaring over my head then you suddenly show up and really was not looking where she was going then unceremoniously spilled that damned brown drink on me. Then now it's my fault. What the Fuck is wrong with people nowadays, Good guy Jellal fuckin Fernandes was really out right now. Wow just wow….. Such Wowe. This woman is a damned Bit-c-Beautiful creature that fell from heaven cause she's a Bitch there I said it.

"Oh sweet mother of pizzas I'm out of here" I said to no one in particular. I may have a potty-mouth but I still have manners, and I know when to quit but this woman in front of me doesn't seem to have those so I decided to go away. That was the moment I heard the annoying voice of my friend….. Just in time!

"Jellal!" He yelled the name so loud that everyone in the place now knew my name.

"Wow! Laxus you are actually very early…. Only if the expected time was 9 pm. What the hell!" I said it with added Humor in it but as I read in this book Bag of Bones, Humor is anger with make-up.

" Jeez, calm down. So you met my friend Erza." As those words left his mouth I was utterly shocked if it was possible my eyes were as wide as my mouth can be. I looked at the person he was introducing, stared at her and if staring could make people melt this woman would be melting this instant. The friend he texted me about was a total bitch and now I really wanted to go home even though my oh so evil friend and her equally evil adopted kid was there.

Well life really does give you lemons, they don't just give it they squeeze it directly to your eyes so you would wail like a fuckin baby. I sighed for what seemed the nth time of the day.

_What the Fuck!_

* * *

So Sup my first fanfic and go on tell me what you think I'm not good in writing but anyway tell me what you think. Tell me if I should continue or just remove it so yah…..

Just type your suggestions in the review thingy so yah Have a great dane ahhahahhah Day!


	2. All's Well That Ends Well

Sup! This is the next chappie please do review cause reviews makes me happy thanks!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine ...nuff said

* * *

Chapter 2: All's well that ends well

"So you guys know each other?" Laxus stared at the both of us while we were also having a staring session. Oh well.

"No, just now. Any way we should get going if we don't want to be late" I casually shrugged and went on ahead of them.

"Dude wait up! Aren't you just rude, you didn't even introduce yourself to her. Oh and What the Fuck happened to your shirt?"

"Wow now I'm the rude one, Aren't you the late one and that woman beside you by the way is THE rude one! cause she spilled shit on me FUCK!" I exclaimed still angry as fuck.

Laxus was glaring at me his eyes saying that I should at least introduce myself and be kind because the girl beside him will kill me if I kept acting that way. How I know what his eyes were saying? Well that's called mental Telepashit…..Telepathy, I'm sorry, you share it with your friend cause you have this bond called FriendSHIT!... I mean Friendship. Well, I wasn't gonna stoop so low that I might actually reach her level of idiocracy (if there's such thing well probably none since I made it up to rhyme with democracy oh well I might make my own DICKtionary after all ahhahahah), Ehem. So I introduced myself.

"Jellal Fernandes, Don't wear it out. Delighted to make your acquaintance" I offered a sincere smile after that and held out my hand for a handshake.

"Erza Scarlet, Nice to meet you too"

She accepted my handshake, and that was when I noticed that her hands are soft despite her brute nature. I expected it to be rough maybe because she beats people up and Scarlet….._ Like the color of your hair. _Well I exactly voiced that out ….AWKWARD!

"Like the color of your hair"

Even though it's morning let's just put some crickets singing the voice of their people or insects cause really it took a while before she responded.

"A-ah Yah ummmmmm I now it is T-thanks w-well, so can you l-let go o-of my h-hand now" She was blushing madly and I found it really adorable, _so CUTE!_ She's a girl after all. I chuckled as I let go of her hand.

"Well well well you two, we better go now. You guys can flirt with each other later after we finish enrolling. I also don't want to feel like a third wheel. Let's go now"

I rolled my eyes and gave out a chuckle as the woman beside him continuously blush like crazy matching the color of her hair.

We walked until we reach the side walk, exiting the Central Garden. Laxus called a taxi when it stopped we went in and our seating arrangement was: Laxus is in the front seat beside the driver that is, Erza and I were at the back.

Well the situation was well...It was rather…. How do I say this…. It was….

AWKWARD!

Why isn't she talking! What happened to that overly confident girl who actually stood up against me? I looked at Laxus but he doesn't seem to mind us cause he's in his own world now he has his headphones blasting music which is at least 141 decibels more than a normal human ear can handle, but then again Laxus isn't exactly as what we call human. Oh well I guess I need to break this awkwardness.

But what am I gonna say? Ummmm How bout _You look really beautiful, like a goddess that came from Mount Olympus._ Meh…. That's lame she might throw me out of the window. Oh I know, A pick-up line…

_"__Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful.__ "_

_ "Fuck off, I'm don't even have a job yet, I'm not even passing the enrollment requirements. And for Pete's sake we aren't even in a room!"_

_ She punched me so hard that I could feel it even though I'm just imagining this. OUCH!_

What am I gonna say…. Oh sweet heavens please help me…..Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh to hell with this! I decided to tackle on a topic we both can relate to.

"So, what are you going to take?" That seems relevant right? Since we were going to pass our documents and since we were going to study in the same university but what if she punches me, What if she….

"Oh, I'm gonna take law, I want to be a lawyer. I actually want to set things straight in this society that we have, that the innocents be protected and those at fault would suffer the consequences. You see I really detest those lawyers who…."

Wow I was lost, the determination that's burning in her brown eyes, that confidence she has, the will-power and all those really made me like her. Damn did I fall so fast, this woman was beautiful in so many ways. _I think I'm…._ No, I can't be, I can't let my walls break again now that I already built them with obsidian. Heartbreak's a Bitch did ya know that?

"I also want to… Ummm. Hey Jellal are you still listening, I'm ummmmmmm sorry I guess I got carried away, I said too much" That broke the trance I was in. Now I stared at her she still had that adorable expression called blushing.

"It's okay, your dream is pretty cool anyway" I smiled at her ya know those smiles that can really melt you (of course just imagine the Jellal Fernandes smiling at you).

"Ohhhhh, Thanks. H-how bout you?" She said while still blushing furiously.

"I'm going to be taking up medicine"

"Wow a Doctor that's pretty awesome too, and pretty ambitious. So, what kind?" She was straightening up the blush now fading from her cheeks.

"A Neurologist maybe later become a surgeon"

"Why?"

"Well, you see the Brain really is an interesting part of the body. It actually orders us around just like some random mafia boss. The way it works intrigues me and I am utterly amazed by this. That's all really" _If only my family would be proud of me_… What The! Where did that come from? No, I already buried this in the deepest depths of my heart. I shifted uneasily, cold sweat starting to form in my fore head. I just decided to look at the floor of this taxi so that she wouldn't…

"If that's what you want to do then why do you seem so sad while talking about it?" She said while staring me down with those brown innocent orbs of her.

Notice….

I was shocked, I can't find words to counter what she said. I also don't intend to lie since I felt really depressed while talking about that doctor dream. But was I really giving out such sad depressing aura for her to notice it? Damn it! I thought I told myself not to linger on such sad memories. Fuck!

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that well you see. It's just that you were sad while telling me your dream and so I just noticed but I really am sorry for…"

"That's okay, I know and understand you well" I offered her a smile but she didn't seem convinced that it was okay. Oh well.

"We're here" Laxus exclaimed happily

I handed out some bills then told Erza that it's on me. We got down the taxi and…

"Woah! This place is huge" Laxus looked like a child who finally got a toy car after years of waiting.

But no doubt this place was really huge. It had this classic look. The walls were made out of bricks. The doors where those double doors that rich people have and those windows were really classy. It had this emblem located on the wall just about under the roof it looked like (You guys know the pendant the wizard saint wear it looks like that). There were a lot of students enrolling this time even though it's already like half past one. Well, what can I say this is a known school after all.

"You guys wait here I'm going to ask for directions"

There goes Laxus, I was once again left with Erza. Why do I always have to be alone with her? It's not that I don't like it but it's just pretty awkward since we had this fight a while ago. Oh yah I still have that coke stain in my shirt no wonder people looked in my direction restrained a giggle while passing by. Just when I was about to glare and shout at the pink haired guy for laughing in front of me Laxus went back.

"Dude, The lady said you're gonna pass those documents in the fourth floor, room 90, To a guy named Gildarts Clive and Erza you're also on the fourth floor, room 93, To a woman named Porlyusica. Odd name huh"

"Really odd, so how bout you Laxus?"

"I'd be in the other building" He said while pointing at the structure to my right. It kinda looked like the big building but this time it was quite smaller than it.

"So' I'll get going let's meet up here again, See ya" He said while running to the building. Wow he acts like a five year old.

"Shall we?" I prompted Scarlet as she was busy fixing her files in her long brown envelope.

"We shall" She said and smiled at me. Damn! She really is beautiful.

We walked and tried our best to make it through the thick crowd of enrollees blocking the entrance of the main building. We fought our way in, push became shove, and shove became punch. Let's just say t'was a rampage.

"Wow, I thought we were going to be squished there" She said while panting. It was tiring alright.

"You actually almost killed those kids" I laughed while panting like a tired dog.

"Their fault they were in my way" Suddenly her aura became deadly. I smiled nervously not wanting to get in her way ever again.

"Let's go we might actually be late"

She nodded and we continued to walk for quite some time, we were talking this time. First it was about college then friends, books and finally politics. We were so into the conversation that we didn't notice it was already the fourth floor.

"Erza, I'll take you to your room then I'd go to mine" I offered her and fortunately she accepted.

We stood in front of the room, then I ushered her to go in and she did. This time I walked to mine. As I was walking I saw her. The reason why I built walls around me, the reason why I didn't want to fall in love again….._ Kagura._ She noticed me, I waved my hand but she just passed by me like I was just some random person she didn't know. Not to mention her fucked up friends beside her glaring at me for no sensible reason at all. It's their fault after all.

"Fuck you too." I whispered to my self

Anyway I still went on and as I finally reached the room I sat down in one of the chairs waiting for my name to be called. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand It was boring, still five names before me.

Dun dununun dun dun! Random Facts Time about The Jellal Fernandes.

Did you know that Jellal can't stay still just for a minute, He loves to do thing out of the ordinary like eating bubble gum then swallowing it…. Just Kidding. He just can't stay still.

Well with that said I took the pen out of my pocket and started tapping some random beat.

"Hey, can you stop that it's annoying" I looked at him he looked troubled cause I think he can't find one of his requirements. Not my fault though but I stopped and mouthed a sorry to his direction.

Three names to go and it took a long time since this person can't seem to understand what the guy named Gildarts said. The kid looked like he was high cause he kept talking about one of his babies missing. By babies he meant requirements. This guy just kept calling those papers his babies what a weirdo. When that guy was done the second one seemed to be fast then one last name and I'll be the next.

The next person was really weird he kept stripping and it was getting annoying since the girls kept squealing like crazy. Arghhhhhhhhhhhh I really want to pass this shit and get the fuck home.

Finally, I was called it seemed fast I passed those things required to be passed.

"Wow, It seems like you're the only sane student I'll be teachin" He said while cheking the forms I passed.

"What's your name again?"

"Course ,the name's Jellal, Jellal Fernandes"

"Okay, see you in my class"

"Yah, you too"

Yay! Epic Fist pump I'm finally enrolled wooooohooooooooooooo. Now I can really enjoy my vacation without worrying about school and such. I walked down the hall and went to the room where Erza was and I think she was already done since she wasn't there anymore.

As I exited the building I looked at it once more. _This time they'd be proud. I am sure of that!_ I smiled then took out my phone and took a picture of the building. I saw both of them( Erza and Laxus that is). They were waving at me so I kinda ran.

Dun dununun dun dun! Random Facts Time about The Jellal Fernandes part 2

Did you know that Jellal Fernandes didn't like people to wait for him, I mean he'd rather be the one waiting than be the one waited for. He's like that alright.

"Hey, did you guys wait long. Sorry for that, there were a lot of weird people in my class so it really took a long time" I said with a panicky voice. What if they're…

"Dude it's okay, I asked Erza if she could go and eat with us cuz I'm starving. That's alright right?"

"Sure, the more the merrier" I smiled at her so that she would feel assured

"Thanks for having me" She smiled as well. Who knew this woman could be so kind.

We walked around looking for some place to eat then we saw McDonald's and settled for it. As we ate we talked about stuff that happened while we were enrolling. Erza told us about a silver haired girl she met and about a pink haired guy who broke a lot of stuff. Then Laxus shaared about this guy with green hair that talked like a nerd, He could actually build himself his own computer. Yes, computer Laxus is in that field. I also shared my stories. We laughed about stuff and talked more until Mr. Sun decided that he was tired and started setting down.

Laxus lived somewhere close here so he went and bid his goodbyes to us. It was starting to get dark so…..

"Hey, I'd take you home…. Well errrrrrr to your house I mean. It's starting to get dark and it's unsafe for girls to walk around. Not that I'm underestimating your exceptional skills in fighting. It's just that I-It's like ungentlemanly if I don't do it so yah"

I didn't realize that I was holding my breath. Why am I doing that? Did I really want to walk her home? Or mehhhhhhhhhhhhh. I just really wanted to talk to her it really is fun to talk to her.

"Sure if it's not bothersome" She smiled at me while blushing. It's weird though but I felt really happy when she accepted it.

We walked together talking about life and all that until we reached her house.

"So this is it Thank you very much for accompanying me Jellal" That smile again. Now I was confident than ever.

"Well, I didn't say it was free though"

She looked at me raising her eyebrow questioningly while smirking. I really found it sexy in so many ways.

"What do you want?"

"Well your phone number will be nice" I smirked back

She was really laughing right now while patting my shoulder. I watched her in pure amusement when the laughter died down. She took my phone the pressed in some numbers and called her phone with it.

"That's my number, see you around Jellal" She said as she winked at me and went I her house.

I smiled in pure bliss, like I was in heaven eating nutella chocolate bars with Ice cream and all that heavenly food. I jumped like a maniac, I was weird after all. This time I looked forward for our next meeting. Who knew that this coke stain in my shirt, that's still currently there quite faded though was gonna lead to some thing as heavenly as this.

Well as the saying goes…

_All's Well That Ends Well…_

* * *

Sup Please do review, i'm dying to know what you guys think... Follow Fave it if you like. but please do leave me a review Thanks...


	3. Home Sweet HomeNOT!

Well, well,well Thanks for those people(kind enough) who keeps reviewing and favorite-ing and following this story. Read,review and enjoy folks!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail's not mine...

Please do review though even if you just came across this story please do leave a review. It's not that hard. Right? :(

Thanks! Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home…..NOT!

The moment I got home from Erza's house it was already 8 pm, by the way my house is in Era which is at least two trains away from Magnolia (Wow, I really need to get a dorm in Magnolia if don't want to be tired from traveling back and forth).Ehem. Anyway back to the home part I was narrating. So as I said, the moment I got home these little cretins you call friends were already in my living room waiting for me so they can bully me. Oh god those Big Bullies can't even let a guy live things down.

"So, How's your college enrollment…What in the beautiful and magical world happened to your goddamned shirt. You little jerk, do you know how hard it is to wash away that shit in your white shirt. YOU BASTARD!" Ultear shouted really loud that I was scared cause maybe the neighbors might be awakened by it.

"Ultear, language" my pink-haired friend said.

* * *

TIME FREEZE!

Dun Dununun Dun Dun! Kids it's finally time for….. (Epic Drum Roll)

THE Jellal Fernandes' Awesome Introduction of Really Important Characters in This Story, Also known as TJFAIORICITS Show.. Badum Tsssss! (Audience clapping and wolf whistles in the backround….SFX)

To start it off. Meredy is a pink haired teen who is 13 years old. Ultear Milkovich adopted her at some orphanage in Italy. Italy, because that's the place where she was born (Ultear I mean). So back to Meredy let's talk about Ultear later. Meredy was five years of age when she was adopted by a 10 year old Ultear. Mind you, they are both underage that time. How'd that happen well let's just say that there is this saying that "What Ultear wants, Ultear gets"

Meredy was really attached to Ultear (Even though Ultear really did nothing). She's so attached that sometimes it gets to scary. She'd be like "Whoever hurts my Ultear shall die"…...creepy right. But anyway I kinda like her even though they both tag-teamed when teasing me about hmmmmmmm…..EVERY goddamned THING, we are good friends though. She usually does the cooking (Ultear can't cook shit, well she does make deadly potions though) and cleaning here in the house cause she said she'd do everything for "Ultear-sama". Weirdddddddddddddddddd… That ends the Introduction segment for Meredy. Onto Milkovich now.

Commencing in….

3

2

1

Ultear Milkovich is the one and only daughter of Ur Milkovich and Edward Milkovich. Let us first discuss Ultear's Parents .Ur's full name before she got married was Ur Veneziano, she was born and bred in the beautiful city of Venice, Italy. The Veneziano Family is one of those well respected families in Italy. It may be because of their wealth and businesses or their compassionate nature. It's just either of the two but, my bet is their wealth. Why? Because that's how people look at those wealthy ones, they look at them as gods even though they drink the same water, breathe the same air, and do things that are totally normal. Because of that people ignore the real deal, which is the attitude and skills. Back to the topic. You guys probably know the rich people tradition. If you don't. Let me tell you what it is. They let their kid be married off to someone equally as rich or maybe even richer. Why? Cause that's how they roll.

Ur Veneziano latter became a Milkovich. The Milkovich's lived in Saint Petersburg, Russia, They were also rich. They have few businesses here and there, all over the world actually (hahahah Black Marker-Arms-Dealer).

After 3 years in their married life they weren't blessed with a child, it was really hard for the both of them. They felt devastated. Two years passed and they decided to adopt. But…

Boom!

Ur bore a child in those years when they wanted to adopt so they kinda dismissed the adoption. Ultear was born after few years, she was the fruit of their undying love (or so I was told). Unfortunately, Ultear's mother died after giving birth to her. This is why Ultear's father never liked her, other than the fact that she wasn't a boy so it means that she won't be able to carry their last name, he also thought of Ultear as a nuisance and a bad luck to his business. When Ultear was 5, He decided to continue that adoption. He adopted two boys named: Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia, who also were the same age as Ultear. He loved them both more than He loved his own child. When Ultear was thirteen years old and already gained enough knowledge to understand the situation. She hated them both, It was because they were adopted and also because they gained the favors of everyone. Opportunity came dashing like a knight on a white horse. Her grandfather (mother side) Hades asked her to go with him to Era, Crocus. She accepted it so that she could at least remove and forget the hurt and unacceptance she experienced. She left Italy with her adopted kid, Meredy and lived with me. She knew me because our families knew each other. We were childhood friends. But that's a story for another time.

Hope you enjoyed my story telling.

This concludes the end of TJFAIORICITS Show….. See you next time!

Going back to the real world and unfreezing time in…..

3

2

1

* * *

"I mean Beautiful creature that came from his loving parents….Tch" She said in annoyance.

"Why don't the two of you get a long for once?"

"Yah, Why don't we Ultear?" I agreed. To piss her of more.

"Well, we would get a long if your brain level was the same with mine"

"If that's the case we won't be able to get along. Cause I don't want to stoop down to your level of stupidity"

"Oh really, If I was stupid you'd most probably be a plankton or a starfish"

"Haha very funny. If that was Humor, I don't want to even have that Sense of Humor thing anymore"

We began arguing about nothing. We practically just said curse words to each other

"Fuck you Jellal"

"No Thank you I don't want to have Herpes, Bitch"

"I don't have Herpes! You do!"

"For Pete's Sake stop it! Both of you!" Meredy said in amazement and annoyance and walked way. While walking though…..

"Sometimes I wonder if Ultear's the big sister and Jellal's the big brother. They both act like kids. That's why I think I take the role of a Big sister here" she told that to no one in particular as she made her way to the kitchen.

Ultear sent me a glare and went to the living room and sat down on the sofa with her feet on the coffee table. She was seated like a delinquent. Not really the lady-like rich kid from before.

"Have you eaten Jellal?" Meredy asked me in a concerned tone

"Yes" I immediately answered

"Oh. Then how bout a dessert. I made Blueberry Cheesecake" Was it just me or my very creative imagination? Or was she really smiling like a kid who is high on drugs while offering me the cake? Well either way I won't turn that offer down even though I was full. She made it with all her effort anyway.

"Sure, maybe two slices. Would that be fine?"

"Of course!" She said happily as she brought three on the table. Probably the other one for Ultear.

"Pig!" The delinquent who is reading…._Romeo and Juliet, I never knew she was into romance, beneath that tough act, she still has this girly attribute._ Well, that delinquent said it. So I told her something she won't be able to forget. Women gets affected by this every time.

"A malnourished one that is unlike you, you seem to be pretty well fed since you've gained weight." I said it with a straight face so that it would seem believable and true. But true or not women still take it personally.

"I-I a-am not FAT!" She said while blushing like crazy.

"Ohhhhhh, stuttering are we? Well I didn't say you're fat I just said that you've gained weight"

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh… talking to you is worse than talking to horse shit"

"W-well I-I am n-not F-fat she said" I mocked her, Imitating her stutter

"Jellal! Ultear!" Meredy stopped us before we got into a useless argument again. Ultear walked….Nope. That was an understatement. She stomped back to her room. That seems legit.

I win this time.

"Ultear, do you want some?"

"No! I lost my appetite because the jerk will eat too. No offence Meredy, your cooking is great it's just that I'm ummmmmm…. I am …."

"Fat"

"No, I'm not Fucknandes! I'm tired and I want to sleep. Goodnight!" She slammed the door so hard that I thought the hinges were gonna come off.

" .Tsk. Jelly, you shouldn't have said that. You know what happens when you tease her about her weight." Meredy said in a reprimanding tone.

"Hahhahhaha. It's just so fun to tease her. Don't worry not gonna happen again" I smiled reassuringly

"I guess I'll have this cake for myself since she didn't eat it." She sighed

"Well, don't worry I know she'll eat a helluva lot tomorrow when we're not looking. That is."

"I hope so…." She sighed once again

We ate our cheesecakes in silence. Am I fast? Or was she just slow? I already finished my first slice and already halfway through the other (this thing tastes heavenly by the way). While Meredy on the other hand wasn't even half-way through. Oh well, she's chewing it too much even though it doesn't need so much chewing. I was eating silently when she began engaging me into a conversation.

"Jelly, who's the girl?" She asked curiously as she continued to munch on her cake.

"W-what girl there is n-no g-g-girl" Wow. I really do suck at lying. Even a baby can do better.

"You're no fun Jelly. Who is she I promise I won't tell Ultear" She smiled weirdly that I didn't believe that she wouldn't tell Ultear.

"Erza Scarlet"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I mean the girl's name is Erza Scarlet."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh. The name's interesting I already want to me Erza-nee!" She said happily….. Wait what Erza-nee! What the Hell! Where the Fuck did that name come from!

"Don't call her that! I mean we're not even together….." I immediately denied. I need to clear out her delusions before this becomes like something incurable. Prevention is better than cure.

"Not yet together you mean to say?" She asked innocently while staring at me.

"No, we'll never be together."

"Jelly, you shouldn't do that to yourself. It's not cute."

"Heartbreaks are hard Meredy. You'll understand when you experience it but I'll hope you would not."

"Naw, Jelly you're the coolest person I've ever met she'll like yo…"

"I don't deserve her. A guy like me will never will, she's out of my league." I immediately cut her off hoping she would stop. But who was I kidding. She won't

"Then get out of your league and meet her halfway!" Told ya.

"I hope it was that easy." I sighed this girl was really persistent like Ultear. I hurriedly finished my cake before this thing gets weirder and weirder.

"But Jelly! You need to move on. That woman you were with before is not worth it. I also know that you were in a gang before but you're a changed man Jellal."

"Wow! Not Jelly?"

"Of course you are still Jelly but this thing is serious"

"I really don't know Meredy."

"You and Ultear are no longer in that group of bad guys right?

"Of course not." As I was finished with my cake I remembered it was Saturday. Wohhoooo! It looks like I won't sleep tonight, Imma watch movie and play games all night. The only get away I have these days. I stood up and placed my plate in the sink.

"Jelly, tell me something about this Erza." She said questioningly as she approached the sink to put her plate there. I leaned on the counter next to the sink and talked to her while she washed the dishes.

"Hmmmmm. Let's just say she's different." I really can't find words to describe her and I'm still thinking because I believe the answer I gave this overly curious pink-haired girl was not enough. She'll ask more, I know that for sure.

"Different how?" See! Told you guys she'll ask.

"She has this different view of the society, has a strong sense of justice. She's also a fighter and she wears her conviction well. She's not like those "Jellal-Sama" girls I usually encounter…."

"Oh, she's not the clingy and stalker type you mean? And fighter how?" She is still washing some plates, few more and she'd be done.

"Yes, by fighter I meant really fighting. Like brawl and fist-fights. She's pretty strong you know. She is really pretty too and hot. She has this big knockers ya know" I got a fist to the head when I said the last part.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Jelly don't say such embarrassing things!" She said while covering her chest. Oh now I know why… Women…

"Don't be insecure Meredy, I believe yours would be like Ultear's too. When you grow up." I assured her.

"JELLY!" I ran as fast as I could, I don't want to be punched by a raging Meredy. I sprinted to my room and locked the door.

"Jelly! Come out here and let me teach you a lesson!"

"I'd rather not! You know you can be as scary as Ultear if you want too!" I shouted back and leaned against the door. I had this feeling she was leaning at the door to. We both were.

"Hey, Jelly you still there?"

"Yah"

"Well, if you say that this Erza is different. Don't you think it is at least worth the risk? Don't you think that she would be the girl for you? I'm saying this because I know you are sad. You know me and Ultear just want you to be happy right? "

"Yah, I know. Having both of you is enough."

"Jelly, this is different"

"I'll try Meredy" I assured her but it sounds like assuring myself rather than the other.

"Yay!"

"Happy now?"

"Very!" I think she stood up and continued what she was doing but I also heard her muttering something. I just can't put my finger on it. I also stood up and headed to the bathroom.

I stripped my clothing and went to the shower and I…took a bath. Just so you know, the bathroom is a perfect place to think and meditate about life and everything. Why, well it's because your alone and you've got a raindrop background, this provides the dramatic feeling. Hahhahahahah WEIRD! But seriously though. I decided to think about what Meredy and I talked about a while ago… Her knockers! Just kidding I'm not that perverted! Maybe sometimes but not you know. Is she really worth it? Well maybe I could try but I know I can't handle another Heartbreak. I had enough of that. It follows me everywhere and clings to me like leach from my family to my relationships. Arghhhhhh! Why is it so hard! I was just there inside the bathroom pondering about life and how the universe hates me.

* * *

**Meredy**

"I'm very happy because I know that you like her!" I whispered, only enough for me to hear. I don't think Jelly heard it though.

I went back to the kitchen to continue washing the dishes. When I was finished I decided to place them in the cabinets.

"Mother of Chocolate hot-fudge sundae! Why does it have to be so unreachable or rather why do I have to be so small!" I exclaimed loudly but immediately calmed down. I would trust Jelly on this. I will still grow up I know that. Maybe I'll just ask Jellal when he comes out. When I was done I decided to clean the house. I do this because I want to not because they order me around. They even wanted to help me with it but I refused. I do this because I want to make Ultear-sama proud.

As I was sweeping the floor I saw this letter on the floor under the door. Woah! It rhymes….. Out of curiosity I picked it up, opened it and read it.

* * *

_Dear Ultear,_

_I hope you know who this is you BITCH! You ungrateful BITCH! You scared? Is that why you quit the group? Or maybe you're planning to tell this to the authorities. I hope you know how to keep secrets because we know where you live and if that would happen we'll just have to hurt the people you love the most fucking WHORE! I hope you'd shut your trap and never fucking interfere in whatever we would do. Don't you fucking dare to go in our fucking way. I pretty sure you know what happens to people who goes in our way right. We SHOWED you remember. Do tell your fuck-buddy Jellal as well. Tell him to shut up or we fuck his life up! Have a great fucking day WHORE!_

_P.S Take care of your beloved Meredy…_

_ GH_

* * *

I was lost of words when I read it. More like shocked, stunned and scared. _GH. Grimoire Heart._ They quitted ages ago! What do they still want with them! Those bastards! Why can't they quit and stop haunting their life. I was so angry that I didn't notice the person who's approaching me.

"So, what does it say?" the voice startled me and as reflex I hid the letter behind me even though I know it's useless.

"ULTEAR!" I shouted so loud, maybe because of shock that's currently overwhelming my whole being now.

"I'm sorry. I swear I was just curious it had this emblem dry sealed so I thought it was something a-a-nd I-I j-just…" I was stuttering because I was caught red-handed and lying to Ultear would be the worst thing I can do. So I just looked down in shame.

"It's okay. Just give it to me. Lemme read it." She said in a straight-face. I was scared. Maybe she was angry and what if she was angry and decided to put me back in the orphanage. I don't want it there and I'm already attached to both of them. It would be hard to just leave. I was on the verge of tears now…..

"Don't worry I'm not angry. Not at you at least" I looked up to her and saw her smiling warmly. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I just hugged her and cried. I cried because despite of me being a dead-weight she still endures having me with her.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Ul. I didn't mean to read it or upset you." I hugged her tight.

"It's okay Meredy. I understand." She hugged me back. I can feel the warmth and love she gave in that hug.

"Why won't they stop? Why do they want to ruin your life? Haven't they done enough?" I asked while sobbing to her shirt.

"I don't know Meredy." She sighed.

I pulled away and looked at her. She was sad I could see that. Sad, stressed and scared. Those are the three S's that shouldn't be felt at once because once felt it would just heighten the sense of fear a person has.

"I love you!" I told her and smiled. I know I couldn't help her much since I'm not as strong as Jellal or her but I could at least assure her on one thing.

"Thank you Meredy, for everything." She smiled and hugged me once again. She also kissed me on the forehead and bid goodnight.

"Goodnight Ultear" I told her just before she close her door.

Phew! I wiped my face with my shirt and continued cleaning. I was hoping on one thing though. I hope that both of them would find happiness beneath this dark cloud of loneliness one day.

* * *

**Jellal**

Meh. I'll just think and decide about these stuff when I'm already in the situation. But for now I really need to turn this shower off or our water bill would be big this month. I'm pretty sure Ultear wouldn't want that. I turned it off and got my towel, wrapped it around my waist and went out. I went to my closet and grabbed a white cotton t-shirt and boxer shorts that has stars on it.

When I got out of my room Meredy was still cleaning. She looked at me and smiled. She's gonna make me do something, I swear.

"Jelly, may you put those plates in the cupboard?" I looked at it. Oh. She can't reach it. I decided to just tease her a little bit.

"Little Meredy can't reach it?"

"Arghhhh. Yes, Jelly. Little Meredy can't. That is why she's asking the great and almighty Jellal Fernandes to help her." I chuckled in amusement and went to the kitchen to do what she wants me to do. When I was done I went to the living room and saw her watching._ Ahhhh. She must be done._

"Meredy, wanna join me in my movie all night event?" I asked her. It would be pretty boring to watch alone.

"Of course! Thought you'll never ask" She was jumping on the sofa while smiling.

"Okay. Go pick a movie while I get soda and make us some popcorn." I went to the kitchen and popped some corn hahahhahha POPCORN! After that I added some cheese powder cause I know Meredy loves the flavor. I got some sodas in the ref and headed back to the living room. I placed the food and drinks in the coffee table and sat beside her.

"What's the first movie Meredy?"

"FROZEN!" she exclaimed loudly while munching on a popcorn. Frozen, that movie she never seems to get tired of. I watched for 20 times already because of her. It's not that it's ugly it's just that it's getting weird to watch it again and again. Anyway, I told her to pick a movie so I'll just watch it.

"Let it go….. Let it go can't hold it back anymooooore."

Afew seconds later she said something that really intrigued me.

"Jelly can you pause that movie first. I really need to go to the washroom." I nodded and pressed the pause button. Well, it seems like she's definitely gonna let something go there. After a few minutes she got back and sat beside me.

"Did you wash your hands?" I asked her and smirked. I tried teasing her again.

Annnnnndddddd. It was a bad move she punch me in the gut so hard that I thought I was going to puke. Wow. Where did she learn how to punch like that? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Maybe from Ultear. I played the movie and we continued watching. When Frozen ended, I played another movie "The Croods". It's actually good and funny so I thought Meredy would like it. She was laughing in some parts, I was too. When it ended we watched 2 more and on the last movie I already saw her leaning against my shoulder and sleeping peacefully. I tuned the player and the T.V off and carried her to her shared room with Ultear.

This maybe not an ideal household but even so I still love this family. We may be arguing about stuff that didn't matter but I know we love each other even if we came from different and fucked up families. I would always and forever call this place my home.

* * *

So that's it how'd you like it so far. Please review though even if you just read it for fun please still post your reviews it may be small for you but it means a lot to me. :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))You see reviews are inspiration too ya know. Even if you don't like it at least review but if you do like it feel free to express what you fell. Woohoooo! Anyway Have a great Day. y'all! *Fist bump* do it to your screen if you wanna virtual fist bump with me. Okaaa Please do leave a review please. Have a super duper great day... BYE!


	4. Nightmares of the Past

Wohooooo well...This is kinda ultear and jellal's friendship welll pls leave me a review.. I'm not shipping them cuz I'm a hardcore jerza shipper. I just like their friendship..

Thanks for favorite-ing and following and reviewing so yahhhhhhhhhhhh

Disclaimer: FT not mine

* * *

Chapter4: Nightmares of the Past

"Jerk!"

Damned Fernandes thinks he can fool me and make crappy jokes about me. I stomped my way to the bathroom and filled the tub with Luke-warm water. I locked the bathroom door and undressed. I looked at myself in the mirror._ I'm not fat!_ I went in the tub, closed my eyes and relaxed for a bit…

* * *

"_Didn't I tell you not to go in my office you stupid kid?!"_

_ "Dad, I didn't mean to I just wanted to get my doll. I left it in your office" _

_ "Ultear! I don't want any of your explanations. I'm sick and tired of you! Ever since you were born you already managed to piss me off! You always bring trouble to this family! You know what I'm going to tell you something and you better listen carefully. You are a useless kid, if I knew Ur was going to die I shouldn't have wished for a child, we should have just adopted! I do not want you here in my house and…"_

_ "Since when did you want me in your house? As far as I know you never wanted me in the first place!"_

_ "Yes, that's right. I hope you get lost, I wish it was you who died and not your mom!"_

_ "I detest you! If I'm a useless kid. Then you must be a useless father since you were the one who raised me! You did a bad job in raising me and, you would do a bad job in raising those two orphans you adopted. They really were unlucky to have a father that's really selfish, cold-hearted and insensitive! You're as useless as me!"_

_CRACK! My head snapped to the right as he slapped me with the back part of his left palm._

_ "Do not talk to me like that! Do you want to get a beating again? If you anger me I'll add more bruises on you. Do you hear me Ultear?" I held my left cheek which is now red because of that slap._

_ "Shut up! I hate you and I don't want to see you ever again! If mom was alive she wouldn't want what you are doing. You're not making her happy! If you don't want to see me again fine! I'm leaving. You'll never see me until the day you will die. I loved you dad, I just thought you could love me as well. I guess that's just a dream that will never come true .Goodbye!" _

_ I ran as fast as I could. Tears falling down from my eyes. Tears of hatred, anger, unacceptance, and __longingness__. I could still hear the frustrated yells of my father, but I chose to ignore it. I don't want to be in this annoying house .No. I don't want to be in this place anymore. I wish mom took me with her when she passed. That way maybe I'll at least be happy, even for just one time in my life. _

_ "Where are you going? Don't you turn your back at me Ultear! I'm not done with you yet."_

_ "Ultear Milkovich! Come back here this instant!" The sound became farther and farther until I couldn't hear it anymore._

_ I remember that day clearly, the day I cried the most and the day I burned the bridges that I ever had with my family. I was already outside the house, I went to the secret place Jellal and I had and the moment I reached that place. I just cried there. I would cry until I couldn't cry anymore because that's the only thing a useless person like me can do. I was just there until dawn and still there until the sun was already replaced by the moon. I don't want to go back. Not there in the house nor in the city. I hugged my knees and buried my face there. _

_ "Mom, why did you have to leave me alone? Why did you have to go?" I muttered while still sobbing. _

_ I can't seem to stop the tears coming from my eyes. I can't seem to remove the feeling of unacceptance. Why was it always them? Why was it always what Gray and Lyon felt? Why don't they even ask about how I feel? It was always what they like, not even caring about mine. It was them who were loved but they couldn't just spare a little for the child who was theirs by blood .I was always the third choice even though I did my best in school and everything. Was an A+ not enough? Was first honor not enough? Do I lack enthusiasm in everything I do? All these questions flooded my mind as I was sitting there alone. I could feel the coldness of the air when it passed me._

_ "I just wasn't good enough huh." I hugged my knees closer trying to keep myself warm. I was always alone. No one seem to care about me…._

_ "No! You're wrong. You were more than enough Ultear!"_

_ "Je-Jellal!" I was shocked. I looked up with eyes still brimmed with unshed tears and dried tears on my face. The moment I felt alone and not loved, that's the time he shows up. Tears welled my eyes again threatening to fall if I would blink._

_ "D-don't think o-of yourself lowly Ultear, it pisses me off!" I know he was mad because he stutters a lot when he is. He walked to me and hugged me tight. _

_ I felt safe and loved. He was always there when I needed him, he was always there to make me laugh when I was sad. He was the only person who cared about me even though we were not blood-related. I hugged him back and buried my face on his shoulder and cried once again. _

_ "What did I lack Jellal? Why don't they like me? Why don't they love me? Tell me Jellal. Please tell me." I cried willingly. My tears soaking his shirt but neither of us cared._

_ "You never lacked anything Ultear. They were the ones who fell short."_

_ "Then why don't they want me? Dad said that…..Dad said t-that…"_

_ "What did he say Ultear?" _

_ "He said that I should've been the one who died, not mom." I cried harder this time. It stings every time I remember it. It really hurts hearing your father saying that._

_ "I'm sure he didn't mean that Ultear. No parent would say that to their kid."_

_ "That's why! He was no parent of mine and I'm sure he meant it more than anything he said to me in my entire life!"_

_ "Ultear, what if he was just stressed that's why he said that to you."_

_ "Jellal….."_

_ "Well then if he meant it. He just lost the most important gift he had in the whole world. He also lost the gift your mother left to him."_

_ "He never loved me Jellal"_

_ "Ultear, I know it's hard for you right now but I just want to assure you that we love you even though your dad doesn't Ultear. Me, Seigrain, Meredy, Wendy, Sebastian, Ms. Linda, Belno, Yajima, and a lot more. But Seigrain loves you more than anyone of us you know." He pulled away and smiled at me._

_ "Really? Tell him I love him too" I smiled at him. We both laughed that night, until it became really late._

_ "Hey, it's already late and they're looking for you. That's why I went here. Come on I'll take you home." He offered his hand for me to hold but I was hesitant because….._

_ "I don't want to go to that place anymore." _

_ "Ultear, don't worry we won't. I'll take you to Grandpa Hades, he told me that he will bring you to Crocus." _

_ "Why?"_

_ "He will let you study there and probably live there as well."_

_ "How about you guys? I don't want to leave you. I'll be taking Meredy but how about the others?" I asked him because I really didn't want to leave them. They were my only family._

_ "I would be going to Crocus as well but I'm afraid Seigrain and Wendy would stay. You know my situation with my dad as well right. So, I think it would be better if I stay low profile as well. " He smiled but I wasn't convinced, his father hated him as well that's why we get along._

_ I took his hand and walked with him to my Grandfather's place. _

_ "I'm going to miss them you know. Aren't you going to miss them as well Jellal?"_

_ "I'll miss them alright. But I need to do this." I went to him and hugged him._

_ "Thank you Jellal. For everything." I hugged him tighter._

_ "No problem Ultear. Friends don't thank each other anymore."_

_ "I know but you also need to say this once in a while too, so that they'd feel happy as well." I pulled away and smiled at him. He walked away and headed to the car that came to fetch him._

_ "Goodnight Ultear!"_

_ "Goodnight Jelly!" I shouted so that he would hear me even if he was already inside the car. He rolled the window down._

_ "Jelly! Really Ultear." He waved at me and I waved back as well. My grandfather came and took me inside his house._

_ "Pack your things Ultear we are leaving tomorrow." _

_ "Yes, Garandpa." _

_ I was determined to leave this place. I will never look back nor regret what I did. I'd show them the kid they never loved would be successful and when I reach that, they're the ones who's going to crawl back to me. I would never forgive him. Never, until the day I leave this place and be buried six feet under the ground._

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt the lack of oxygen. I gasped for air but immediately regretted it since all I took in was water. I grasped the sides of the tub and yanked myself up. I coughed for a long time while catching my breath. How long was I here? I waited for my breathing to calm. When it did I looked at my hands they were already wrinkly because I was in the water for….. An hour or so. I pulled the plug and the water immediately drained and I got up to get my towel. I once again looked at the mirror. My eyes drifted to the spot just above my pelvis. It was there the tattoo, the mark of my stupidity. I touched it but immediately pulled my hand back, I was scared. I don't want to remember the things I've done to myself, I want to forget the taint they left with me. As soon as I got my towel I immediately wrapped it around my naked self and went out of the bathroom. And Wow. They were too loud outside. It's already 12 midnight and they're still making noise_. And is that Meredy singing "Let it go"_? I just shrugged and went to my closet to get dressed. I just wore my blue night gown that just stopped above my knees and proceeded to the bed to sleep.

But I wouldn't sleep soundly tonight. Who was I kidding? The moment _that_ happened I can never sleep soundly in my whole five years of staying in Crocus and now I felt scared all the more because of the letter that was delivered at my doorstep._ Should I tell Jellal?_ Maybe tomorrow but for now I need to sleep because I'm exhausted as hell…..

A few tossing and turning happened, effectively crumpling the sheets that I lay on. They said counting of sheeps would be effective but that doesn't seem to affect me. There were 101 sheeps by the way. When I placed that sheep board I have down I drifted off to temporary slumber.

* * *

"_Jelly! Look I joined some gang. It's called Grimoire Heart." _

"_Ultear, I believe that it is unwise to join such groups. It's dangerous! Quit it this instant!"_

"_What the Hell Jellal! You sound like my dad. It looks fun I even got a tattoo for it. It's a mark they said."_

"_What in the world Ultear! Are you out of your mind! You had a tattoo you're not even 18 yet. We're 16 and we are both still in our sophomore year and now you're telling me you have a tattoo!" Shock and Disappointment were prominent in his features. I got weirded out, was it that bad? It's just a group anyway._

"_Why do you care? They told me that they would protect me as long as I protect them. I couldn't refuse that offer!" Now I'm regretting why I told him in the first place._

"_Ultear, I know you hate your father but what you are doing is really overboard now. You need to stop doing this to yourself. Stop getting yourself in a bad crowd! Aren't I enough? I can protect you. Now, do as I say and quit that group!"_

"_Stop acting like my father Jellal! You're not even him! You know what let me tell you something. The moment we got her in Crocus, you've changed Jellal I don't….." _

"_It's called growing up Ultear. You need to do that too. That's why I'm asking you to act mature and not like a spoiled brat!"_

"_Jellal, you've changed. I don't know you anymore! You're not the Jellal I knew back then. Stay away from me! I don't want to see you anymore!" _

_I was running while crying again. I thought 3 years ago would be the last I never knew….._

"_It's you who've changed Ultear. Not me." I heard him say but I didn't look back. I'm on my own from now on._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Hey! Ultear I joined the group you're in. Now we're in this together." He smiled at me. I was shocked that he'd do that after all the reprimanding he gave me yesterday._

"_That's great then!"_

"_What does this group do Ultear?"_

"_I don't know but there would be a meeting later."_

"_So, I guess I'll see you there."_

"_Yah, don't get yourself into trouble Jelly."_

"_I already am Ultear." I saw this microsecond sadness when he said that. But anyway at least He's still with me._

* * *

_That night…._

"_So, Initiation first. The newbies would just infiltrate some houses on 55__th__ lane Burgundy Street and steal something as long as it's valuable. I do not want to see kitchen wares or other stuff that are stupid. Am I fucking clear?"_

"_Zancrow, don't be harsh on them they're just new."_

"_But Zeref! They need to see what this group means."_

"_So, you guys better bring something valuable. Something that would cause a big amount. Deadline's on Wednesday night! Failure to bring means punishment!"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXX

"_Jellal! What are we going to do they're asking us to steal!"_

"_I don't know Ultear. You tell me what to do, I only joined this because of you."_

"_I-I c-can't steal Jellal. I can't do that"_

"_I guess it's the punishment then."_

"_Why are you acting nonchalant about this? Are you not scared of what the punishment is?"_

"_Well, you should've thought about this before joining this Ultear. I've got nothing to lose but you can lose everything."_

"_W-What d-do you mean?"_

"_You're a girl Ultear."_

_I was scared really scared. I didn't want to lose that in such an early stage. I'm not even married yet._

_ "But don't worry Ultear. I'm here right? I'll protect you." I looked at him wide eyed. Thank you Jellal._

_ "I should've listened to you." I hugged him tight._

_ "No use of crying over spilled milk. We'll get through this Ultear."_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Years passed and later than we know it we're not ourselves anymore. We became brutal and tainted with sins we will never forget as long as we live. Grimoire Heart was becoming more and more ruthless by the second. We almost became like them until one event shook us out of our delirium. I failed to comply in something they told me to do so I had to face the punishment. Jellal was not there to protect me, he was in a friends place somewhere in Magnolia. I was left alone with these goons._

_ "Ooooooooooo, so your fuck-buddy is not with you" Zancrow said_

_ "Yah, How bout we have some fun little girl" Kain uttered in such a disgusting way. _

_ "Get the hell away from me! And don't you dare speak of Jellal like that, you have no right you low life bastards!" I spitted out blood because they punched me in the gut. I got down on my knees and Zancrow pinned me on the floor._

_ "Well,well,well. What can you do without your precious friend?"_

_ "I said get off me you creep!" I struggled in his grip but I can't seem to shake him off. Terror filled my mind, I know what was going to happen. The words of Jellal reverberated to my mind. "Well, you should've thought about this before joining this Ultear. I've got nothing to lose but you can lose everything.", "You're a girl Ultear". No. This can't be happening. Someone help me!_

_ "Please, don't" Tears started forming in my eyes as they began to undress me. _

_ "Come on, we're not even starting yet. I swear you'd love it as much as we would. So, keep quiet and don't fucking shout or we'll fuck your little girl instead" _

_ They removed the button shirt I was wearing. Remove is an understatement, they ripped it apart until the buttons flew and scattered all over the room._

_ "Please, stop….Please" I pleaded. Everything but this I'm still 17. I can't lose it. I struggled some more but I was weak I can't shake him off nor remove my hands from his strong grip._

_ When they removed my top, Zancrow dived his mouth to my neck and sucked my pulse point effectively leaving a mark. I tried moving my hand but it seems like they tied me up. His hands traveled down until it reached my legs, then started venturing up again to remove my skirt. His other hand were groping my breast. I was terrified and disgusted. If only….. If only I listened to Jellal. He bit my neck and I cried in pain and anguish. He was laughing like a maniac. This can't be happening…. _

_ "Jellal, Please save me….Jellal, somebody please help me….Please" I cried so quietly….._

_ "Pretty boy won't be here to play with us. So better keep your mouth shut. Don't even try to fucking scream or I'll fuck you really bad." _

"_Please help me… Somebody please….." I've never felt so weak in my entire life. Tears continued falling down as he continued harassing my body and shattering my walls of dignity._

* * *

"Ultear wake up goddamn it!" _Jellal!_

"Jellal!" I woke up and hugged him so tight and cried on his shoulder.

"It's just a dream, I'm here now." He hugged me back and rubbed my back in attempt to calm me down.

"They're back. They just sent me a letter. I'm scared for Meredy."

"It's okay. I sure taught them a lesson anyway. Go to sleep it's like 3 in the morning."

_That was true. He taught them a lesson. Jellal came just in time before they start to do the unimaginable. He broke Zancrow's nose and sent him in a wheel chair while Kain had a broken neck. They didn't get to do what they wanted and I was thankful for that. But, Jellal seemed unhappy. I know he was happy because I was safe. But, some part of him isn't happy about what he has done. He almost blundered those two to death if I hadn't stopped him. Then, I realized that. Jellal almost killed two people, he was going to kill them if I hadn't stopped him. By that time we never attended those meetings letting them know that we quit._

"Oh, really? Why are you here then?"

"Don't get any weird ideas I just tucked Meredy to sleep."

"Thanks Jellal, for everything."

"I told you right? Friends don't need to thank each other anymore. What are friends for Ultear?"

"But seriously though, even if you act like a total douche sometimes. You're still helpful" I smiled at him and wiped my tears.

"Yah, yah, Ultear. Just sleep already and I'm gonna get some sleep as well. Goodnight Ultear." He said while walking towards the door.

"Goodnight too Jelly." I said just before he closed the door.

Jellal and I are close friends but we never looked at each other in a romantic way. It's not that he's not attractive it's just that going out with him would be like going out with my brother. I fancied his twin though, Seigrain. We're just close that is and we both were contented with that.

_I really hope he gets a proper girlfriend soon. _While thinking about ways to hook him up with another person, I drifted off to slumber. This was the first time in 5 years that I was able to sleep peacefully. No nightmares of the past haunting me.

* * *

**Jellal**

"So, they're back huh…." I sighed

I don't want them to be back. We've had enough troubles already and that wasn't a good addition. We were already moving forward, chasing the future that slipped out of our grasp. Then, they just had to come back. _The universe must really hate me._ They must want revenge for what I did because after all I almost killed them both. Murderer, that's what I would be. _Just like them._ I was not different to them. I was like them. _But that was before right? _I sighed once again trying to let all those bad memories out of my system.

"For now, I need a shut-eye. I'd ponder about these things tomorrow and the day after that and until the day I'd die."

I walked until I reached my room. I shut the door and went to bed. After a few seconds, I drifted off to sleep. Wishing that none of these nightmares would haunt me when I was at my vulnerable state.

* * *

So wohooooooooooooooooo.

Please do leave me a review. That's the only thing that makes me happy... Wohoo but anyway follow and favourite in your own convenience. So yah thanks people.

Well Y'all should please leave me some reviews..


	5. Bad Luck Jelly!

**A/N: **Sooooo. this thing took a while...But here it is! Around of applause everyone! My procrastinator self actually allowed me to do this...

This chapter would introduce some of the characters of the story... They'd be barging in...in a weird wayyyy...

Thanks for those reviewers and followers and favorite-ers... Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh and warning I suck at fight scenes but here's my attempt... help meeee. need tips on making one...

**Disclaimer:** FT not mine and song here's for NH

Onto the story...

* * *

Chapter 5: Bad Luck Jelly….

.

.

"Rise and Shine, Jelly! Today we must jog like it's the end of the world" What was that annoying voice! I'm pretty sure I locked the door….. I buried my head in the pillow attempting to get my sleep back….

"Ughhhhhh… Ulmhtmear, jhustmm gmooo jmogggg wmitmh Mermedy..." I looked at the phone under my pillow and looked at the time. It was just 4:30 am…. So early! I need to sleep. As I attempted to sleep, the blanket was gone.

"No! Meredy slept late last night… So you'll jog with me…"

"Ultear! Give it back it's so cold!"

"I will give it back if you stand up and take it."

"Fine." I stood up and took it from her and went back to the bed. But the moment I turned my back, her warm hands caught my waist and she hugged me from the back, I thought it was a friendly hug or something but I was wrong. The moment she did that my world started going upside down. _What was happening!_

"What the fuck! Woahhhhhhhhh!" I was already in mid-air and I swear I'm falling down…. HARD!

_Hell commencing in…_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_BOOOOGGGG!_ The sound of human body colliding the cold hard ground…..

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Damn It! My nape and back hurts like hell! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ultear! What is wrong with you?!"

"Well, I did tell you to wake up didn't I?"

"YOU DID! BUT I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO!" Damn! It really hurts like hell! It's okay if there was a mat but there's none!

"Well, at least you're awake now… Get dressed and we'll go jogging!" she shrugged and went out of the room….

"That's it! No SORRY!" _Sadistic Bitch!_ But of course, I didn't say that aloud. She'd kill me if she heard me.

"Sorry Jelly not going to happen again….. HAPPY NOW!"

"YES, Thank YOU!" I got up and did some stretching….. I went to the bathroom and did the normal rituals you do there. When I was done I went to the closet and took out a white T-shirt and navy green shorts. I also took out my running shoes then went out.

"Finally! I thought I needed to go in and ask you again."

"No way! If you did that again I swear I'd be out cold."

"Now we jog!"

"How about Meredy?"

"It's okay. I'll lock the door when we leave. I also left a note, so that when she finds out that we're not here she'll know why."

With that said we started to head out. Ultear locked the door, while I went to the elevator and pressed the down button. We stood there waiting for about a minute or so. Our room was on the 6th floor.

"Soooooooo… I heard that there's this Erza girl. Do you like her?" I stared at her for a good minute….. Then realization hit me…..

"MEREDY told you?! That little girl…" I knew it! Meredy was going to tell Ultear that little….

"Don't be ridiculous Meredy is trust worthy. I just overheard it." She said while glaring at poor me…

"Well….. I don't like her." I said it with the straightest face I could muster up.

"So, you hate her then?"

"No! I don't hate her!"

"You do like her then?"

"Ughhhhhhhhh… You know what I mean!"

* * *

_Ding!_ The elevator opened and we went in. Ultear pressed the G button then the elevator door closed. We stood there in silence…Or so I thought.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I don't understand. Please make me." This woman is really really persistent.

"I don't like, like her."

"Mehhhhhhh. Still not understandable."

"Oh god! Fine I like her…..Happy?" I will never win this argument…. Or any other argument with her…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" she squealed, her high pitched voice made me want to cover my ears.

The elevator stopped on the 4th floor. Some settlers of the dormitory went in. But hell were they big! Four of them just went in and the elevator was already full. But get this 10 people can fit in this elevator and we were just 6. Ultear went by my side so they could occupy the left side but we were wrong they occupied the whole space. We were squished on the corner. Ultear went behind me and hid there, so I was now facing those sumo wrestlers. It was disgusting because they were sweaty and slimy. Oh god this is bad we need to get down now. Well since the universe hates me, the elevator kinda shook and my face bumped the huge guy's arm.

"What the Hell!" I wiped my face with my t-shirt. He was so slimy….. _Man, what's the deal with these guys?_

"It's okay Jellal. We'll be out of here soon."

"I hope so…" The moment I said that the elevator seemed to stop moving. It was already on the 2nd floor but it was not moving to the ground floor. The lights flickered for a few minutes then it was out. It was dark inside….._Wait a second this scene was in a horror movie me and meredy watched. It was also in the elevator_…..

"DEMONS!" I shouted really out of panic. I kept pressing the down button, I pressed it like my life depended on it. Annnnnnnnnndddddd…. The button broke due to the intense pressing I was doing.

"Jellal! This thing won't move an inch even if you kept pressing that."

"I don't care! It's worth a try. Anyway, I got nothing to press. It's broken" I sighed as I looked at the broken button.

"What an idiot…" I heard her muttered under her breath.

"Hai!" What the?

"We must face this tragic happening as a man, because we are manly." _What kind of bullshit speech was that? Who was this overly manly guy?_

"Ehem…. I'm a woman." Ultear said in an annoyed tone.

"That's fine woman came from man so you're a man. Its general knowledge how can you not know that?!" This manly guy would really have it coming if he would not shut his mouth.

"More like general Bullshit." Oh boy…..This guy would really die slowly and painfully. I could already feel this murderous aura now surrounding Ultear.

"You really aren't smart, are you? That's why men are always better than women….."

"Hai!" his sumo-wrestler lackeys said… Just when I was going to stop them the speakers went on.

"We are terribly sorry about this elevator breaking down. But we assure you that it's going to be fixed in a while. We've already sent maintenance guys to fix the elevator. Please wait for a while." Then the speakers went off, the argument pushed on… This is bad. I don't want such chaos to happen in this little place…_ Need to stop those two._

"You two, please refrain from fighting. We should be all friendly to each other while we're stuck here in the meantime." I attempted…. Attempted

"Jellal! Shut up this guy is stupid. I need to put some proper knowledge in his pea-sized brain. That's if the information I'd give would fit. We don't want his brain to overload and explode in to tiny pieces now, would we?" The way she said it was really scary, so I decided not to be in this argument no more.

"Sure! Go do what you like."

"Wow, you really aren't manly enough. You got this girl controlling you. A man should always be in control. Give her the D!" This guy does not know what's coming for him. _I pity him_.

"Hai!"

"Well, if you know this "girl" you would definitely take back all the things you've said a while ago. _May his soul rest in peace._

"She is weak since she's a woman. Men are always stronger than women!"

"Hai!"

"I agree to men being stronger than women because of the genetics and all that jazz. I'm not a hardcore feminist. But in your case women are stronger than men. I'll make you see that. That is if you'd still be able to see the next sunlight. Based from your voice you're just weak and scrawny."

"I accept your challenge! But I'm warning you. You would be down in no time." This guy was really boastful. Ultear would definitely shred him to pieces.

"Hai!" And unfortunately his sumo-wrestler lackeys would be included. Just when they were about to engage in another argument, the speakers went on.

"Thank you for waiting. Because of this unfortunate event, your rent for this month would be null and void. We are again sorry for this event. Have a great day!" And that's why we stayed in this dormitory. When the lights turned on Ultear immediately looked for the guy. I would love to see those guys live but they just had it coming.

* * *

_Ding!_ The elevator door opened and we all went out of the elevator.

* * *

"So about that fight. Let's do it outside!" I looked at the guy. Turns out he wasn't a sumo wrestler like his friends. He was tall and buff and he had this white hoodie effectively covering his head and face part, I didn't see him went in cuz of his fat friends. But tall or buff people does not stand a chance against an enraged Godzilla.

"Sure" Godzilla said… I mean Ultear….. We all went out of the dormitory and headed to the outdoor parking lot of it. It was located at the back of the Dormitory. I followed Ultear.

"Ultear, please don't overdo it. We don't want them dead."

"LOL, don't worry I won't kill them I'm just teaching them not to mess with the Ultear Milkovich." _Unbelievable…. Did she just say LOL? _

When we reached the place this tall buff guy removed his hoodie. His features were much prominent now. He was tanned, he had white-colored hair, and a stitched scar running down his right side of the face, crossing his right eye.

"Shall we…. Please don't tell me that I didn't warn you little girl…What the!"

Ultear charged right at him and kicked him straight to the gut. When he clutched his now aching gut, Ultear hit his face with her knee. _Ouch! His nose probably broke…_ This guy was really outmatched by Ultear. Just when Ultear was preparing to give him another dose of painful death his lackeys captured Ultear from behind.I was about to charge in and help her but then she glared at me._ Prideful woman….._

I just stopped and stood there watching the fight but if anything gets overboard I'll help her. Ultear used her head…..Literally. She used the back part of her head to hit the one grappling her straight to the face. _Yup! And another nose was broken that day…._ When his grip loosened up Ultear turned around and hit him where it hurts. The guy fell to the floor holding his little Johnny. Another guy charged at her but she did a round house kick and it was super effective, the guy was out cold. The last sumo-wrestler lackey ran away, pissing his pants. But he didn't get far because of Ultear's perfect accuracy she hit the back of his head with a trash can cover.

"Well….. I guess it's just you and me." I looked at the guy and… Damn was he scared…

"I-I'm so-orry….Y-you're a m-man." The guy looked at her with pleading eyes. But that didn't faze Ultear. Well in fact it draw the last straw…_ I pity him so much…_

"For the last time…. I AM NOT A MAN!" The she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and when he was falling to the ground backwards she punched his face. Even if it's morning I swear the guy must've seen stars.

"Ultear!" I warned her….

"Yup, I know. I'm stopping now. Let's leave them alone and jog. These imbeciles are a waste of time." Ultear and I walked away from the scene. Hopefully this time we don't run into trouble…

"W-what's y-yo-your na-me?" The poor buff guy asked…..

"Ultear, Ultear Milkovich. I've already called this hospital in Magnolia, it's called Magnolia City Medical Center. Go there and ask them to patch you…" she looked at the other beaten up guys, "and your friends up."

"T-thanks, I'm Elfman, Elfman Strauss" those were the last words that guy uttered before blacking out.

We walked away then proceeded to jog. As we were jogging we also admired our surroundings; the tall trees, the green grass, the blue sky, the blue ice cold slushy spilling on me…_ Wait what?! _Then it all went in slow motion...

"Jellal, Watch….." That was the last thing I heard before chaos filled my whole being….. My brain dulled my senses and focused on one thing …Annoyance. _Why me? Of all people in the world… Why does the universe have to hate this kind person named Jellal Fuckin' Fernandes?_

"COLD!" It was….. I tell you.

"Out….." I glared at Ultear since I had this feeling that she wanted to laugh….

I looked at the white shirt I was wearing. It was now stained with blue stuff, I brought out my hanky and wiped the remains of the slushy of my shirt. I wasn't even looking at the person who spilled it on me. I was pissed to do such….

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do it. I swear. I'll just pay for the shirt you're wearing."

I looked up at the woman who spilled her drink while she was busy getting some money in her wallet. She also had this silver-ish hair and had blue eyes. _Like the guy a while ago. _ She continued fumbling her wallet and after a minute or so she presented a 100 dollar bill.

"Ahhh… No… It's ummmm. Okay. I wasn't looking where I was going so I apologize." I said apologetically. I didn't want this to go on. I wanted to leave…_ASAP!_

"No, please do take it….." she insisted

"It's okay."

"Pleaseeee"

"I assure you it's okay."

"But….."

"It's okay. Sorry for the ruckus and nice meeting you." I said and walked away immediately…

Ultear followed my lead and we left the girl alone…

"I think we should head home. You look like a mess…"

"I thought you'd never ask….." I went to the side walk and called us a cab. I don't want to walk around like I vomited some blue goo on my shirt. I'd look like a total idiot…

When we were back at the dormitory we decided to use the stairs…. I mean what could possibly go wrong?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everything duhhhhhhh…

When we were on our way to the third floor we stopped by this door because we heard some rattling stuff. Then the janitor barged out of the door and accidentally spilled the water where he dipped his mop on me…. And dayum was it dirty…

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. It was just the door. It was jammed." He looked at me with such pity in his eyes.

"It's okay, just be careful next time." Ultear was at the verge of laughing so I walked ahead of her.

We continued going up the stairs. I was really annoyed because first of all my morning wasn't great. I didn't get to sleep much and I didn't drink hot chocolate… Yes, hot chocolate… When we rounded up a corner this little girl was running while holding something hot. I was about to warn her when she actually spilled the drink on me.

"And this is why you don't run when you're at the stairs. Didn't your parents teach you that?"

I didn't mean to sound rude but I obviously did cause the girl cried. I felt guilty but I don't know how to deal with crying children so I just looked at my really ruined shirt and analyzed what she spilled on me. And guess what! It was hot chocolate! Just how cool is that? NOT SO! _Oh brother…._ The little girl's mom saw her and shouted at me for being insensitive and unkind. _Miss…Do you want to have a spoiled brat kid…Because that's how you get a spoiled brat kid…_

"Little shit didn't even say sorry." Ultear said to no one in particular when the kid and the mom walked away.

"Ultear language she's a kid."

"She knew what she did!"

"Ultear give it a rest…" I like kids even though they see me as a big bully.

We walked some more until we reach our room and just when I thought the bad luck would end…. But no...A guy with pink hair came charging at me and managed to knock me down on the ground…..

"SORRY!" He said hurriedly and proceeded to run….

"Natsu! Don't you ever come back here! And Use the door for Pete's sake!" some girl shouted in the hallway

I sighed for the last time and went in the room….

"Welcome ba…. Jelly. What happened?" the pinkette asked me

"I'd be damned if I knew….." I was too tired to give her a proper answer. I went to my room and closed the door, then went to the bathroom and took a hot bath hoping to feel relaxed but it seems like the universe has other plans for me….

"Raaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A sudden spider appeared beside the tub. I immediately ran away from the bathroom.

"WHY!" I got some boxer shorts in the closet and went to my bed to sleep. I hope this time there would be no slushies, dirty water, hot chocolate, randomly appearing guy, and especially spiders. Cuz ain't nobody got time for that. Everybody is scared of spiders especially when they vanish into thin air… I closed my eyes and proceeded to enter the realm of dreams…..

* * *

So, it's 2 pm and I'm here outside with my friend walking…on the side walk…headed to the bake shop….Man, its nap time! I should still be sleeping...But nooooooooooooo!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... Man, my back hurts like hell..." Oh god! Why are my relaxation times really bad? What did I do to deserve such punishment from this woman?!

"Serves you right! I told you to not be lousy every Sunday afternoon."

"Yes, I know that very well Ultear. It's because of some hot, yummy, and fresh doughnuts from Yajima-san's shop." I said the last sentence while acting like Ultear-sama.

"Yes, you're right! And stop copying me! I don't look like a mentally retarded seal!" she glared at me and I thought she was going to do some crazy stunt again.

"But that doesn't mean you have to do that crazy one arm shoulder throw on me! What was it called? Clip-on Lion show? Not to mention you threw me on the floor! AGAIN!"

"Jellal, it's called "Ippon seoinage". It's a Judo move, perfect for opportunistic douche-bags" she said smugly while walking with her head held high.

"So, I am in that category now?!" If she wasn't a girl I would've punched her right here right now!

"No, you were always in that category Jelly"

"Arghhhhhhh….. Whatever! Talk to the hand!" I said while showing the palm of my hand and walking ahead of her. Why can't I win in these arguments!

_Because she's a woman…._

Oh god! Is that you?

"Damn, I think my head hit the floor really hard too. It hit it so hard that I'm already hearing voices" I muttered while rubbing the back part of my head….. Not minding the future that awaits me.

Oh well… My everyday life isn't really good…..

_Bong!_

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" What in the heavenly hell is that!

"Fuck! Pole what the hell did I do to you?!" I was now clutching my aching forehead while crouching in front of the pole. Damn! It hurts so bad…._ That's gonna leave a mark…_

"Parkour, parkour" The she-devil singed merrily

"Ultear…."

"Is that a rock? I'll jump over it... Parkour, parkour!"

"Ultear, please stop." This woman is so irritating!

"Walls can't contain my spider climb! Parkour, Parkour!"

"Stop singing, goddamn it!" Won't she stop!

"Is that a light post? Moooooooooove Light post! Parkour! Parkour!"

"Ultear goddamn Milkovich stop!"

"But unfortunately it didn't move… Such tragic ending for Parkour guy." she uttered with fake sadness.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh! What the Hell's wrong with you!" I stood up while glaring at her.

"Ahahhahahaahha! Jelly it left a bump… You now look like a unicorn! Except the fact that your horn got hammered down by Thor's hammer." She was laughing like a patient that got out the asylum. Such friend I have…

"Pftftftfttftf…..Ahahahahahhaahahahhaa!"

"Haha…. Ultear really funny."

"B-but….hahhahhaha! It really is funny! Ahahhahahhaa! Oh my! The look on your face when you bumped the pole was just priceless! Baahhahhahahha..." Aaaaaaanddddddddd she broke onto hysterics again. I waited for a couple of minutes for it to stop…

_After a few minutes…That seemed really unending…._

"Wow, I'm sorry dude… It's just really funny… You should like replace Bad Luck Brian's face in 9gag" she attempted to restrain those giggles that's threatening to become a laugh…

"Tch! Let's go and get those doughnuts!" All I want to do now is to get this shit over with and return to my… Oh so comfortable bed and sleep…

We continued walking quietly minding our own business. Ultear seemed preoccupied at some business she had with her phone. We were like that until we reached our destination, "Yajima-san's Bakery". As we went inside, I took a seat in the chair beside the transparent glass window; while Ultear went to the order station to get those doughnuts. I was just staring into nothingness, staring at the vast expanse of the road outside. The side walk was not much populated, only a white-haired girl and a red-head was there…_ Wait what? A red-head! _

"Is that Erza?" I muttered oh so quietly that only a werewolf can hear it. There's this sudden weird feeling in my chest._ Weird…._

"Who?"

"Woah! How'd you get here so fast Ul?"

"What are you saying? I was here ages ago…. Like 10 minutes ago!" I wasn't minding her since I was looking at this red-head and silver-haired girl enter the shop. And boy was I right…. It was Erza. Wow, my life isn't that bad after all!

"Oooooooooooooooo….. Do you like that chic Jelly?" I looked at her wide-eyed, "No! Of course not!" I immediately denied, hoping my lie was believable. But who was I kidding… I was born honest.

"Man, you suck at lying. You so like her! Let's call her here. I'm basing this by your facial expression….Hmmmm. I take it that you already know her. So, let's go and ask her to wait with us here!" What the! This woman was so persistent!_ Oh god! If she goes here I'll surely die of humiliation cuz of my companion! I need to stop her! I need to stop her now!_

"Hey! Erz…" Before she could continue I immediately brought up a hand to cover her mouth. "Whaf fthfe Hefefeefll! Jfellafl! Tfaffake yfofufr hfaafnds offff mfefe!"

_Le Translation: What the Hell! Jellal! Take your hands off me!"_

"If I take this off promise me you won't shout"

"I pfromfise" she said with a muffled voice. I removed my hand covering her mouth and I wiped it on my pants. Prevention, _What if she has rabies? You wouldn't know….._

"Jeez, Jelly you're no fun…" she said then pouted like a child.

"Ultear, you know why." I sighed

"Fine, have it your way Jelly. I just want you to be happy." She looked at me with concerned eyes. _I know that, Weirdo…._

"I know Ultear." I smiled at her. We really were like siblings. So, don't get our relationship wrong. We never looked at each other in a romantic way…. So yahhhhhhhhhh. Ultear left the table to get the doughnuts she ordered….. I was again left alone to ponder about life and lemons…

"Jellal?" a voice beside me said. I looked at the figure beside me. I moved my gaze until I reach her face. And damn was it beautiful!

"Erza?" I was amused that she was actually here. In this bakery. On the other side of the town she lives in. Why? Well I'd be damned if I knew…..

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Well?"

"Well, this is awkward..." I chuckled as she did that cute giggling sound.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked her since I was really curious. I know there's a lot of other bakeries in Magnolia. I just wonder why she ended up here in Era.

"Oh! I went to my friend's house here in Era. Speaking of… I'd like to introduce my new friend. The friend I visited in Era happened to be her friend too. She's going to study in Magnolia University as well." _Woah...Friendception!_

"Mirajane Strauss, Pleased to make your acquaintance." I looked at the silver-headed girl and stood up to shake the hand she was offering me.

"Jellal Fernandes, Nice to meet you." I looked at her intensely, Hmmmmmm… She is beautiful, she has those big stuff as well. This would definitely be a 9/10.

"Sooooo. What are you doing here Jellal?" she said breaking the trance I was in.

"Ohhhh… I accompanied my friend." _I hope she takes long though…She can't meet Erza!_

"Jelly! Sorry the cashier guy was a newb and…." She looked at the three of us. Carefully examining the looks of each and every one… Then…..

"So, which of you two is Erza?"

Yup! I need to brace myself…. For the non-stop teasing when we get home…..

_The universe really hates me…._

* * *

So yup that's it... Bad luck JELLY!

Reviewssssss are needed... please for the love of my laptop please do leave some... Follow and favorite at your own convenience...

It's so hotttttttttttttttttt the weather I mean so yahhhh reviews are cool so if you could leave some it would be cool hahhaha randomness to the MAXX!

Yah thanks for reading...Have a great dayyy... From the author with lOveeeeeeeeeeeeee... and cookies...

P.S Reviews pwease... hehehehehe wohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Watch out for the next chappieeee...


	6. Pick-up lines and Teasing

**A/N **Sup people it's been awhile but yah here it is!

Once again I thank those people who read this and reviewed, followed and favorite-ed(?) This story...

So this chapter maybe confusing and all that but hey! Jellal's confusing after all. Placed some Jerza...

**Disclaimer: **Fairy tail is not mine

Onto the story...

* * *

Chapter 6: Pick-up lines and Teasing

"That would be me. I'm Erza Scarlet, a pleasure meeting you." I looked at her then looked back at Ultear. I can already see what her brain's developing. Erza held out a hand to Ultear for civilized purposes. _I'm never going to live this down._

"Oh, Ultear Milkovich, it was a pleasure meeting you too Erza." The she-devil was smiling… Smiling a bit too kindly. Let's just say it's a smile of death. She shook Erza's hand for a while then released it. I sat down in defeat and just…well sat down mourning about the death of Jellal Fernandes. _ He was a good guy I tell you folks._ Erza went to the counter to order something then went back to us immediately.

"So, would you guys like to sit here with us? I know you two are waiting for something too so…yah."

"Sure, as long as your companion don't mind." I could feel Ultear's eyes staring at me with that kind façade again._ What can I do?_

"I don't mind." I moved to the right side of the couch leaving the left part for Ultear to sit on. While in front of us Erza decided she would sit by the window and Mirajane on her right side.

Needless to say the situation was rather awkward. Ultear kept poking my arm to engage them in a conversation but I didn't mind her anyway. I just stared out of the window. _Well you're the one who asked them….._ Well after a few minutes Ultear finally decided to break the silence.

"So, what brings you two here?"

"Well, I heard the cakes here were awesome. They said this place has the best baker in town."

"Well you heard right alright! There are a lot of places to go to in Era."

"Ahhh, Yes! I've heard about this library here. What was it called again?" Mirajane decided to join the conversation. But me, I decided not to…. I might say something rash and regret it later so…Nope.

"It's called Era Center of Knowledge Facility, It's huge isn't it."

"Yes no wonder my friend likes it here."

"So, Ultear what University are you going to be in?" Erza asked. It may look like I'm not listening but trust me I am. Well it's not like I have a choice, now do I?

"Oh, I'm going to be studying in Magnolia University."

"Really?! Us too! Hope to see you on campus. By the way, what are you taking up?"

"Law"

"That's awesome! I guess we'll be classmates. This is fun!" This is so not fun. Ultear gets to ask Erza about stuff…..and she gets to tease me too. WITH PROOF! _Fate, why do you hate me so much?!_

They continued chatting about things I really don't care about. It was politics, food, cakes, education, television shows, bands, handsome guy models, girl models, and others I can't seem to comprehend. Only the mind of women can do such….. Both of their orders were served the doughnuts were now with us and the cake was also served to them. The sun was already setting so I thought we were going to leave but they had other plans.

"Hey, before you leave I would like to order a Beef Lasagna and a regular sized iced tea. How bout you guys would you like something?"

"Oh one solo serving of Carbonara and a Creamy Seafood Pasta and two regular sized iced tea" Erza said to the waiter.

"Jelly, what would you like?" I looked at the menu but not missing the raising of Erza's eyebrow. What's the reason behind that…well _I'd be damned if I knew. Maybe the nickname. But mehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….._

"Ceasar Salad and a glass of cold water." I really didn't find anything interesting in the menu. But Hey! I need to order. Actually, I must order….or I die slowly and painfully.

"Well that's all" the waiter nodded and went to the kitchen. They resumed chatting but this time they joined me into it.

"Jellal, you seem awfully quiet why is that?" Ultear looked at me questioningly.

"Oh, I just don't have anything to say you see. I don't really relate much to what you guys are talking about." I said dismissingly. Hoping that they'd somehow get the hint that I don't want to join the conversation but they were insensitive.

"What are you taking up, Jellal? Mirajane asked me.

"I'll be in the field of medicine." I said nonchalantly while playing with the condiments and looking out of the window. As you guys know from a trivia long before….I can't not move for a long while. It's already dinner time…._ I should bring something for Meredy._

"That's great! It's pretty ambitious too." She said while smiling at me. She really wanted me to talk a lot but I don't feel like talking. Random thoughts appeared in my mind while she was talking.

"You think so?"

_The nerve of this ant! _Thinks it can climb on me and bite me. _Time to DIE!_ I raised my left hand and flicked the ant away from me, I know it bumped the window…_ So where is it?_

"Yah, I do"

"I see…"

_Wow! Kid spilled his drink and cried. Things outside this window are pretty interesting….._

"What would you specialize in?"

"The Human Brain so practically, I'd be a Neurologist."

_Woah that guy outside has awesome skateboard tricks, Maybe I'll go skate boarding sometimes….._

"Nice, so what University?" She's still smiling. But this time I really could feel that she's getting irritated of my short answers that lacks enthusiasm._ I told you guys I'm not in the mood for talking._ Ultear and Erza's eyes were on me as well. I sighed…..I usually sigh nowadays….

"Magnolia University."

"So, where did you guys study in high school?" Erza decided to interfere before shit happens. Since I was not so lively, Ultear decided that she'd take it from here.

"We both studied in Era High."

"Woah! That's like the most expensive school in Crocus. You guys are rich huh…"

"Were…."

"Oh…."

"Yah….." I looked at both of them and they were both shifting awkwardly because it really was awkward. Ultear never wanted to mention such topic to anyone.

"Order up!" The waiter served our orders and then left. _Just in time!_

We ate our food and sometimes talk about stuff. Usually it was them talking, I prefer eating in silence. I continuously poked lifelessly at these green veggies and ate them. I really didn't want talking about college and all the things that fell in the sub-categories of it. It just reminds me of the reason why I don't want anyone to be close to me…._ They'd just be hurt._

* * *

**Erza**

I continued to talk with Ultear and Mira since Jellal wasn't in the mood for talking. I constantly glanced at Jellal while talking and eating._ He seems troubled._ To be honest, I find him attractive. I mean who wouldn't, he's drop-dead handsome. To put it short, I like him. Maybe because of his looks, for now. I mean I don't know him quite well….Yet.

We ate our food and rested for a few minutes then we proceeded to go out. Jellal was in front and when I thought he was going to leave ahead of us, he held the door open for us and when we already passed by he went out as well. That little gesture gave him an immediate 100 respect points from me. I mean only few guys do that nowadays. He called me and Mirajane a cab and then proceeded to call another one for him and his friend.

"Bye, see you around!" Ultear said then went in their cab.

"Yah you guys too." I also went in the cab. "To Era Train Station." The cab driver nodded and drove away.

"That Jellal guy was quite anti-social. I can't believe he's the same guy whom you said walked you home." Mira looked at me in disbelief.

"He's just not in the mood…Maybe"

"But at least he's a gentleman. I would say a keeper if he wasn't introverted."

"S-shut up… I-I don't e-even like h-him!" I can't see my face but I bet its red judging by how hot it feels.

"Really? Then why are you blushing like a lovesick high school girl."

"I'm not!"

"I can already visualize your babies…"

"Don't!"

"They'd have maybe blue or red hair like yours or, or, maybe VIOLET! So cute!"

"Genetics does not work like that Mira….. And stop visualizing!"

"The kids would have brown or green eyes. Damn would they be handsome and beautiful! So what do you say Erza?"

"I don't know and I don't care…"

I sighed when Mirajane still didn't stop visualizing our future. We're not even in a relationship. I just leaned back at the seat and stared out the window. My phone vibrated, so I looked at it. It was a text message from _Jellal?_ When I read it I just can't stop myself from smiling….._ This guy seriously has mood issues….Cute….._

* * *

**Jellal**

I followed Ultear inside the cab. Everything was fine until she decided to elbow me in my gut… HARD. I gasped for air since my lungs seemed to stop from getting oxygen.

"What was that for?!"

"Warburton Hall." The cab driver nodded and drove to the location. After saying that she glared at me. You know those glares that can kill you.

"You were rude."

"I wasn't in the mood." I looked away and stared at the window.

"But that doesn't mean you act like a total douche bag in front of them. That Mira girl really wanted to talk to you and take note… Was being FRIENDLY."

"I was talking to her..."

"Yes, while doing other things! That's disrespectful. We weren't raised like that!"

"This is why you don't have friends…." She added, stating the obvious.

"I have friends. There's uh….. You, Meredy and Laxus too."

"Not just us I mean other friends!"

"I can't afford to get close to anyone. You know that Ultear."

"But, Jellal _He_ can't reach you here."

"Ultear…"

"Just apologize to them."

"Fine…. I lose I'll apologize when we see them next time." I know I was an asshole a while ago so yahh… My fault.

"You better!"

"Yah,yah, Let's stop by some candy shop. I'll buy something for Meredy."

"Oh yah. We should do that."

"Let's stop by Sweet Confectionaries." The cab driver nodded and headed on that location. Ultear was once again pre-occupied with some business she has with her phone so I brought my phone out and looked at the contacts list. _Scarlet's number. I might as well text her._

* * *

**Erza**

** "**_I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on."_

This guy really is a mystery to me. I smiled and texted back

_"Cute but try harder…. ;P"_

_ "You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the road XD"_ I smiled a little wider at this one. I only smiled because if I laughed Mira would be curious. But anyways this conversation definitely took all my boredom away.

_"Hahahhaaha….. But seriously. You were off today. What's up?"_

_ "That's another story for another time ;P"_

_ "Unfair! Little WIMP!"_

_ "Ouch… Words like that hurt especially if it comes from you… :("_

_ "Wow! Your mood changes so quickly…. A while ago you were anti-social but now you're just playful."_

_ "I guess you should know me better…"_

_ "I think so too… :))" _I looked at Mira and it seems like she was staring at me for quite a while, I just smiled nervously and told her to go back to what she was doing. My phone started to vibrate again.

_ "*le gasp….. A double-chinned smiley… Creepy!" _I looked at the smiley and yup it was definitely double chinned.

_"LOL! So where are you right now?"_

* * *

**Jellal**

_**"**__In a sweets shop here in Era…" _I stopped texting just to dodge the incoming guy holding a huge jar.

"I'm really sorry."

"You better be! This Jar's expensive and one more thing, watch where you're goin' mister don't just keep texting!"….."Kid's nowadays…."

"Got that." Ultear looked at me weirdly while she was waiting for the thing we bought. She looked at me questioningly so I just shrugged and mouthed "No idea" I resumed texting Erza.

_"Buying something for a friend" _I continued and as soon I was done I touched the send button and waited for her reply.

* * *

**Erza**

_"Oh….." _I stopped texting for a moment and now that I thought about it._ Who was the girl with him a while ago?_

"His Girlfriend" I looked at Mira questioningly. I glared at her actually. The thought of him having a girlfriend just affects me weirdly. I don't know what I'm feeling but….Mehhh.

"What? I was just answering your question."

"Was I really voicing out my thoughts that loud?"

"Yes and why so curious? Girlfriend or not, why does it matter to you? You don't like him right?"

"Right!"

"Then why do you look like you're going to kill someone?" I blushed and looked away.

"I always look like this! And Stop teasing Mira! It's not even funny." I will never get away from this match-maker.

"We'll see…. Who're you texting anyway?" I hid my phone in my pocket and stared out the window.

"No one…."

"Hmmm… Okay." After a few minutes of waiting we finally arrived our destination. I handed over the bills to the driver and went out of the cab. We were walking towards the entrance and went to the cashier. I bought 2 tickets going to Onibus. We went to the waiting platform after we got the tickets.

"That Jellal guy is interesting. I might actually ask if we could hang out together." She said and smirked at me. _Don't you dare!_ Wait what?! I don't like him! I don't like him brain so just stop!

_Then why are you jealous?_

I'm not and that's final! I was about to tell her that I support her but my brain made me say a different thing.

"Don't!" _Gahhhhhhhhhh….. What the hell did I just say?!_ She looked at me and raised her eyebrow tauntingly.

"I mean don't hold back." The moment I said that I felt this pang of jealousy in my chest. _Shit!_ The things he does to me…. _I'm going to make him pay! He'll see…_

I went in the train lifelessly… I was exhausted of defending myself against this demon match maker. If this was a fist-fight I might actually enjoy myself but it's god-damn emotional. We sat on the bench, I was just looking outside the window. Staring at the houses as we pass by them. The train was fast just like time. _I can't believe I'm in college now but since I am I just got to do better than what I did when I was in high school._

"So…. Do you still like to go and hangout with him? I mean I have his number so…I-"

"No way! He's yours. I just wanted some proof that Titania is in-love." She said and winked at me.

"Oughhhh! Damn you Mirajane!" I glared at my friend who's just laughing lightheartedly. _I want to go home…._

After an hour the train finally stopped at Onibus. We got down the train, bought two tickets going to Magnolia and after that we once again waited for the train. It was tiring, yes. But it was fun meeting people and making friends. We talked about random stuff while waiting for the train. _No more teasing at last!_ When the train arrived we went in and sat on the nearest seat available. As we sat down I saw 5 guys staring at us. I believe Mira saw it too since she warned me of the.

"We're going to have one hell of a fight tonight." She said while smirking. These guys do not know who they are dealing with.

"It's been a while since I've punched someone."

"I actually want to beat them up now." People didn't call me "Titania" and dubbed Mira as "The Demon" for nothing.

My thoughts were wandering about how to beat those guys up that I didn't notice we were already in Magnolia. We got down the train and exited the station. I could still see those guys following us so we decided to walk on a dark alleyway. Never expected that from girls huh. We tried to act as innocent as possible. Yup, they fell for it.

"You two look like you're lost. We could help you." The guy who seems like their leader went near us and smirked. I looked at Mira and she already knew what to do.

"Yes mister. We really are lost. I mean we're new here in Magnolia so, maybe you could help us." No guy could resist the charm of Mirajane .Hell if I'm irresistible what more her.

"Oh, yes we'll help you two alright. But let's have some fun first." He leaned in so that he could get close to Mira's face but instead of meeting her lips, he met her head.

When Mira attacked him I grabbed the metal trash can and hit him on his face. I slammed it again and again until I broke his nose and until he got knocked out. We charged to the other four I jumped on the face of the bearded guy and used it as something I could step on in order to kick the other guys face. I guess the strength packed in that kick was too much since I heard the neck of the guy creak as he fell down. The bearded guy grabbed me from the back and slammed me to the wall. Mira saw it and kicked the guy from behind.

When she did that the guy turned around only to be met by an airborne friend of his I immediately dodged so I wouldn't be crushed as they both crashed on the wall.

"You guys messed with the wrong people tonight." I said as I straightened my shirt and walked away from the scene, Mira was beside me. "It's really fun beating up people. Isn't it Erza?"

"As long as they did something worth beating for, yes." People in this society needs to learn a thing or two. We need to have proper justice so people won't go out and just do anything they want because they're powerful.

"I really think you would be better off as a police than a lawyer, Erza." She said while smiling at me.

"You think? Maybe I'll consider that option as well when I become a lawyer."

"Right! And if ever you lose just beat them up to a pulp!"

"Hahahhaah… Maybe I'd consider that idea as well." We laughed freely as we walked to our dormitory. Fairy Hills, It was an all-girls dormitory. Strictly No Guys Allowed! Any guy caught will be beaten up badly. By me…. I'm the supervisor of that place….. The one who owns it is the principal of Fairy Tail High. Makarov Dreyar… When we got to Fairy Hills it was already 11 in the evening. We took the elevator going to the 3rd floor of the dorm. I thought we were going to have a peaceful rest but we forgot about our other roommate.

"Ssssooooooo… I told you guys to buy me 3 cans of beer right?" Our drunken roommate slurred.

"Yes, Cana. But we thought that you've already had enough." I told her while closing the door of our room.

"Cana-chan you drink way too much…." Mira said caringly. _Cana drinks like a man…. Wait that was wrong no man can beat her in drinking…_

"So, how's your sleepover at Lucy's?"

"It was awesome! But Natsu made a sudden entrance in her window." I said while putting my bag in my room.

"Don't you guys think they're in a relationship?" Mira exclaimed giddily while slumping on the sofa.

"Hahahahahhahhaha…. You've got to be kidding me! Natsu? In a relationship with Lucy! That's blasphemy! They're both dense. Everybody knows that they like each other except them!" Cana said while laughing and drinking her beer.

"For the last time Cana, stop drinking" I said while picking up her beer cans and putting it in the trash can.

"Really! But I totally ship NaLu!"

"Mira…. What's Nalu?" I grabbed Cana's drink and threw it in the trash can as well.

"Hey! That was my last!"

"I don't care."

"Erza, NaLu means Natsu and Lucy."

"Nice one Mira."

"Don't tolerate her Cana."

"Erza don't be such a granny!" Cana said drunkenly.

"I agree! Take it from her, Erza."

"Mira! I'm not going to listen to someone drunk!" I glared at both of them. Seriously, those two really pick on me whenever they can.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Mira, your brother Elfman had a fight with someone again."

"What happened? Is he okay? Do I need to take him to the hospital? Do I….."

"Mira, calm down. Elfman said that this person that he fought with took care of that. Pretty weird huh?"

"Totally." I agreed, I mean who would do that?

"So, He is okay. It really is odd."

"Yah and….." Those were the last words that Cana said before she drifted off to sleep.

"Awwww too bad I didn't even get to tell her about Jellal." Mira said while carrying a knocked out Cana to her room.

"MIRA! Just stop!" I stomped back to my room and laid on my bed. _Speaking of Jellal…._ I brought out my phone and saw 6 messages.

_"Erza you still there?"_

_ "Hey!"_

_ "When I first saw you I looked for a signature, because every masterpiece has one."_

_ "Liked that?"_

_ "Hey! Text back pls…"_

_ "People call me Jellal, but you can call me tonight."_

That's it! I hope he's still awake though…..

_"Still there?" _I touched the send button and waited for his reply.

_"Yup! What took you so long?"_

_ "Ahhhhh. I don't text while travelling."_

_ "I see….."_

_ "So, who's the girl with you a while ago?"_

_ "Hahahahahhahah" _Idiot I just asked you a question! You don't reply with a "hahhaha" cause it's not funny at all.

_"Ummm What?"_

_ "Guess ;)" _So I asked him straight away…

_"Your Girlfriend?"_

_ "Nope" _With that message I sighed in relief. _ Wait…What?! Why am I so worked up with his relationship status? I seriously need to check myself up._

_ "Sister?"_

_ "No…"_

_ "Friend then?"_

_ "Yup! A close friend of mine. Childhood friend to be precise."_ I was still typing my next message when he sent me another one.

_"Are you single?" _My heart skipped a beat when I read that. _What the? This guy is really interesting._

_ "Yah, why?"_

_ "Nothing." _Ummmm okay? I checked the time and it was already 12 o'clock. Sleep was already calling me but, Hey! I'm texting someone. I closed my eyes for a bit…..

_Bshhhhhhhhhh! Tackkk!_

I woke up and saw my phone that has slipped from my hands and crashed on the floor. I checked if it was still working. When I turned it on I saw another message.

_"You really are sleepy, aren't you?"_

_ "Huh...How'd you know?"_

_ "You kept sending me some blank messages."_

_ "Sorry…"_

_ "Anyway, I won't keep you up anymore. Get some sleep Scarlet!"_

_ "Yah you too….."_

_ "Goodnight Erza Scarlet. Sweet dreams, don't let the bed bugs bite!"_

_ "Yah Goodnight too… Sweet dreams."_ I held my phone close to my heart and slept.

* * *

**Jellal**

_"Yah, as long as I dream of you…" _I was about to touch the send button but I deleted the message instead. After all…. I don't deserve her. Never in my wildest dreams. I can't afford to hurt her. That's why I think our relationship shouldn't go further than this. Being friends with her is enough.

_Is it really enough Jellal?_

"It may not be enough but I'll make it enough." I placed my phone on my nightstand and closed my eyes hoping to get a peaceful sleep after such a long day.

* * *

So there you have it folksssssssssss! Well, It took a long time cuz I had to rewrite some things and it was hard doing a text scene showing how both of them felt using first person but...hope I made somethings right here.

Same routine Follow and Favorite on your own convenience

And don't forget to review... I want to know what you guys think of it...

Thanks for reading! You guys rock...

Over and OUT...


	7. The Hope That Was Lost

Sup People!

Been a longtime I know...Had some stuff to do...But here it is...You guys must be wonderin why the title changed. I changed it to fit the plot more cause you know the first title was just a cover up title because I couldn't think of any better titles but hey it changed wohoo! Read the thingy in my profile to be more updated, so that you would know when the next chappie is coming wohoooo!

**Disclaimer: Ft **not mine!

Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Hope That Was Lost….

_It was midnight when I woke up to the noise of people shouting at each other. I decided to go out of my room and went to peek at the stair case. There it was….My parents were fighting again._

"_You bitch! How many times should I tell you? That the woman you're talking about is just my business partner!"_

_ "I know I'm really sorry…..David please forgive me."_

_ "No! Alice… You do not trust this relationship we have. Yes, we may be married but I don't see the trust."_

_ "Please David…. Let's not do this… We can fix this… Just think about Seigrain, Jellal, and Wendy."_

_ "Hmmm…..really now? Then if you want to fix this so badly then give it up."_

_ "Give what up?"_

_ "Your business. All of it."_

_ "What?! So all of this is about that!"_

_ "Well, yes it's a big competition. Most investors invest in your company probably because of the reputation your family built over all these decades….and-"_

_ "You are despicable David! Has your greed filled up your mind as well? You are crazier than I thought you were! If that's what you want then I'm afraid I cannot comply with that. After all that was the condition my parents gave me to marry you."_

_ "So that's how it is….."_

_ "David! Don't let your greed for money destroy this family! Don't let all of the things I've done be in vain!"_

_ "What did you do? You haven't don-"_

_ "What are you talking about?! Wasn't I the one who disobeyed my parents to marry you? Wasn't I the one who kept quiet even though I knew about your affairs? Wasn't I t-the o-ne who played stupid? Wasn't I t-the one? David. And now you're telling me I haven't done anything! Actually I have done everything to save this family that we have! While you on the other hand is busy making himself rich!" I can see my mom's face were full of tears that night I have never seen her cry like this before. She didn't deserve to cry….._

_ "I didn't ask you to do that for me Alice…."_

_ "__1__Come ti permetti! David I-"_

_CRACK!_

_ "Do not ever raise your voice on me Alice! I am the only one who has the right to do that!" _

_ My blood ran cold when I saw father do something terrible. He punched my mother in the gut, she choked out blood when he did. Then, he grabbed my mom by her hair and forced her to stand. He slapped her then punched her arm this time._

_ "Alice should I show you what you'll get when you disrespect me?" He stared at her viciously like a predator to its prey._

_ "David please…." My mother pleaded but he didn't seem to mind…_

_ The assault started again. I was shaken to see these things. After all I am just thirteen years of age and these things shouldn't be shown to a thirteen year old boy. I was about to stop my dad when I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_ "Jellal…." I looked at my brother Seigrain. It seems like he was awoken by this as well._

_ "If you're going to stop me from stopping dad then I must tell you that it's not going to happen."_

_ "You'd just be in trouble Jellal."_

_ "What do you want me to do? Just go back to my room and pretend these never happened."_

_ "They always do this Jellal. Trust me I've seen a lot of them happen."_

_ "You didn't even stop them?!"_

_ "I did try."_

_ "You…." Then it all came back to me those times when I saw mom having bruises…_

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "Mom why do you have some black thing in your leg?" A five year old boy asks his mother._

_ "Oh… Mommy just bumped a coffee table. It's no biggie. Jellal. Go play with Ultear…"_

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

_ "Mom your arm has a bruise again. Last time it was your left now it's both." _

_ "Hey! Don't worry about me all you have to worry about is that your baseball game. I want to see a home run. Am I understood?"_

_ "Of course watch me!"_

_End…._

* * *

_"That BASTARD!"_

_ "Jellal!" I didn't mid my brother anymore. I ran down the stairs and when I got to the end of it I sprinted towards my dad and pushed him away from my mom. I was furious. I can see my mother's shocked expression but I didn't care._

_ "What are you doing?!"_

_ "Jellal! Go back to your room!" Mother told me but I wouldn't. I know I wouldn't._

_ "No!"_

_ "Your mother is right. Go back to your room and mind your own business before I lash it out on you too."_

_ "David! Don't do that!" Mother went to me and hugged me tight._

_ "Mommy is alright Jellal…..Please just go back to your room." As she whispered I could feel her tears soaking my shirt. She hugged me so tight that I could already feel her pain. Those tears of pain and grief. She didn't deserve this, she was like an angel that was sent here to earth. Her kindness was more than anyone could fathom. This is why I decided to put an end to her suffering._

_ "No! I am sorry but I'd have to disobey you. I can't do what you're telling me to do. I can't just go back to my room and pretend I never saw this, pretend that I never saw you cry, pretend that there's nothing wrong well in fact everything is. It's just impossible to un-see the things I've seen." This time I freed myself from her grasp and faced my father with a glare contesting his._

_ "You! What are you doing father!" I glared at him. I know I'm not as strong as he is but I have to do this._

_ "Jellal….. I never really liked you that much. You always disobey me why not be like your brother?" _

_ "Shut up!" Anger got the best of me so I punched his face. He stepped back a bit maybe because of the strength packed in that punch. He looked at me angrily and later did I know I was already choking on my own spit. I can hear my mother pleading not to hurt me but he shrugged it off and pushed her away._

_ "This Bastard deserves punishment Alice so don't try to stop me!" He picked me up and stared punching me in the gut. Then he dropped me on my knees. I was gasping for air, I swear I was at the verge of passing out. I can see my mother stopping him, my brother was stopping him as well._

_ "Well, apologize Jellal." He bent at my level so we were facing each other. I spit on his face to show that I won't. He was really pissed I can already see it. But I was stunned when he got my baseball bat that was located beside the sofa. I must've left it there a while ago when I went home after practice._

_ "This is a nice bat, don't you think?" He sneered at me and then when he raised it to hit me I immediately blocked my head with my right arm._

_ Then right at that moment I heard something snap like twigs breaking underfoot. After that there was this big shooting pain that crept up my arm. It was total chaos…..It hurts like hell I can't move it…._

_ "Dad please stop…" I was crying this time because of the pain I wanted him to stop. My mom was shocked her hand covering her mouth and she was looking at my dad like he was some sort of psychopath. My brother wore the same expression. Just when I thought he was about to stop he struck my arm again this time it was above the elbow. It only took three times before I could feel that same thing again. I was crying…._

_ "Please stop…." _

_ "Stop…."_

_He raised the bat one more time then…_

* * *

"Stop!" I woke up in cold sweat, I was drenched all over. My hair was clustered over my fore head, sweat was rolling over my back and neck, and my dry shirt was now drenched in sweat as well despite of the air conditioning in the room. I looked around and sighed. It was just my room….._That dream again…._

I stood up and went to the bathroom, opened the faucet and splashed some water on my face. I looked at my right arm that had stitches, the first one was located just at the middle of my elbow and my wrist while the other one was above my elbow just below my shoulder. _Love…How will I appreciate it when all I felt from it was distress?_ _How will I still find hope when it's long gone? _I decided to just go back to my bed I laid down and looked at the time.

"4:00, like what the hell am I supposed to do now at this time of the morning." I tried to sleep but I can't. I went to the closet and changed into my jogging attire, it was just a plain blue cotton shirt and a black cargo shorts. At least I could do something productive every once in a while.

I went out of my room then proceeded to go out of this place. I pressed the down button and waited for the elevator. When it came I went in, the gap of the door was 2 inches before it would close but then a hand intervened and stopped it. I immediately pressed the open button for the person to get in.

"Thanks….." The blonde girl smiled at me. It seems like she's going to jog as well. She looked like the girl Erza and her friend were talking about…..Hmmmm….Blond hair, check. Brown eyes, check. Well body structure, check. Now her name must be Lucy Heartfilia so that it would be confirmed.

"Hey, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, by the way." I shook her hand and smiled. _Well she is Lucy…._

"Jellal Fernandes, nice meeting you."

"You're out for jogging as well?

"Uhh…yah and- Oh!" I looked at her and she looked like she remembered something. Weird…

"You are Jellal right?"

"Well, I did introduce myself as Jellal, didn't I?" She giggled and I just smiled….

"You must be the guy Erza told us about." I looked at her curiously…_Talking about?_

"Oh, yah I was actually wondering if you knew her." _Woahh…._

"And sorry for my friend who bumped you, ya know that pink haired guy…." She looked at me with an apologetic expression.

"It's okay, and what did Erza told you guys about me?" I looked at her and she looked away. She must've told me something she shouldn't have.

"Oh, she told us you were hot and well she's righ- I mean she told us you were kind. Yah, that's what she told us…." She looked away and laughed nervously….. Weird girl._ Erza thinks I'm hot, well that's new._

"Hot huh…" I smirked at her and she blushed. Wow….. What would Erza say if she knew her friend was telling me things that I shouldn't know?

"Don't tell her I told you that. I swear she'd kill me."

"I won't, Where will you study? If you don't mind me asking…." I decided to change the topic….The elevator stopped in our destination and we proceeded to exit the building.

"Magnolia University." I held the door open for her then when she was out I went out as well.

"Great! Me too."

"Really?! See you on the campus then."

"Yah! Bye! It was nice meeting you." I told her when she was already jogging away.

"You too!" She shouted back. When she was no longer in my line of sight I proceeded to jog as well.

While jogging I can't help to think about Italy, I mean my family lives there… I jogged for a bit…. I decided to take a rest when I already saw the sun starting to rise. It was already 6: 30 and I was thirsty… I spotted a convenience store so I went in and bought some Gatorade. I stood by the sidewalk for a good minute when this black car zoomed by me. I stepped back,_ Wow! They seem to be in a hurry_. I got a glimpse of who is inside and my heart stopped the moment I saw someone look exactly like me in the car. _Seigrain?_

I shrugged the feeling of nostalgia. _I just miss them that's all, there's no way he'd be here in Crocus, Fiore .Right?_ I took a cab going home because I don't know what I'd do if I saw _them _again. I might regret the choices that I've made for myself. The moment I got home I was greeted by Meredy's whining and Ultear's constant running.

"Woah, woah, woah! What the hell is going on here?" I looked at them both and they both wore this worried expression.

"Jelly! Help us!"

"Wait! Meredy calm down!"

"Ultear! He doesn't understand us!"

"I told you it's no use talking to him…"

"What the?! How can I understand you if you're not telling me what's happening!" _Arghhhhh! Seriously, these two_…..

"Jelly! We don't have pop tarts anymore!"

"Ummmm… I'm sorry I must've heard wrong. Could you please repeat that again…?"

"Jelly! She said we don't have pop tarts alright! Do you hear me?!"

"Yes! So could you please not shout in my ear…?" I thought it was something worth worrying about…..Poptarts…_ So immature…..Wait what?_

"We don't have pop tarts anymore!"

"What the Hell! Haven't you heard us?!" Ultear and Meredy said in perfect synch.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

_With that said the three friends mourned at the death of their faithful friend…Poptarts. After that they bought a new one… Such immature teenagers…._

* * *

"So Jelly… How's your jogging? No unfortunate events?" Meredy muttered while stuffing pancakes on her mouth.

"Nah, I'm not with Ultear so no unlucky person." I said while eating my share of pancakes.

"I'm not unlucky!" She glared at me while putting some inhuman amount of syrup….

"Isn't that quite a lot Ultear?"

"Nope, I like it sweet."

"Oh ok…." The three of us resumed eating when we were done Meredy collected the plates and went to the kitchen. Ultear sat on the sofa and so I sat there with her watching this weird chick flick in HBO.

"Jellal, Seigrain called me a while ago." I stared at her for a good moment.

"What?"

"He called…."

"I see….. What did he say?"

"Well, He said that you need to go back."

"Not happening…"

"But Jellal he-"

"Ultear, not happening."

"Fine… and he was here a while ago." she sighed and proceeded to watch the movie. Well, it seems like what I saw a while ago was really Seigrain.

"Oh… Well let's not talk about depressing stuff Jelly."

"You're the one who started it!"

"That's why I'm ending it." I looked at her. Her attention was directly on the chick flick but she still beats me in arguments…_ Women…_

"We've been invited in some beach stuff!"

"What?"

"Erza and her friends invited us to go to a beach! Wohoooo! I'm so excited! Now please tell me. Honestly. Am I fat?" She looked at me with distress.

"No…"

"Yay! We'll go to that beach!"

"So if I told you that you were fat you wouldn't go?"

"Of course! Now we buy swimsuits…"

"Don't you mean, you and Meredy will buy swimsuits?" I changed the channel to National Geo….Cesar Millan…Yay!

"No way! You're coming with us… Don't you like that? You'd get to see two hot girls in swimsuits." She winked at me and grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"If I didn't know you…Sure. But nooooo!" Her eyebrow twitched… and she glared at me.

"Anyway…whether you like it or not you're going with us…. Unless you would clean the whole room then sure."

"I'm going." I don't want to clean the house this weekend…. Those were the things I thought about before regretting the choice I've made.

* * *

"Jelly! What do you think? I mean this swimsuit? Does it look good?" I sighed this was her 20th swimsuit can't she just look at what she wants then buy it?

"Ul, it looks good so will you buy it now?"

"Jeez…Old man….." she muttered while going back to the dressing room.

"Uhhhhh…Jelly? Does this look good?" Meredy came out wearing a violet two-piece it had some black outlines then the bottom part had this skirt like stuff…

"Yah! It looks great…"

"Thanks Jelly!" she beamed at me then went back to change her clothes. I could see the lady in the cashier eyeing me down…._I could care less about what she thinks. I just want to get out of here and eat._ It was already lunch time when they were done buying their swim wears. Meredy bought the one she showed me while Ultear bought a dark red two piece which is quite revealing if you would ask me….

"So where do we eat?"

"Oh they said there's this cool place called The Strauss Tavern…." Ultear said while checking on her phone…

"Jelly! Let's go there!" Meredy said happily.

"Sure, where's it located, Ultear?"

"Couple of blocks from here…." She checked the GPS on her phone "It's on Cedar Street…"

"Great let's go then!" We went out of the building and got us a cab.

* * *

**Erza**

"So….Is that okay? I mean we invited Jellal, so will he be there?" I was wondering if he would go…I mean what if he won't ,_What will happen to_…..

"Your swimsuit? I'm sure he'd be there to see you modeling your swimsuit…" I looked at her dumbfounded, _How could she think of t-that?! I mean I didn't buy that f-or him!? I mean, did I? No! Absolutely not!_

"No! Not my swimsuit! What I mean is that the vehicle we're going to use there!"

"Really then why is our Titania blushing?" Cana slurred as we were walking in the mall.

"Kyaaaaa! So Erza-chan really bought that swimsuit for Jellal! And Cana please do stop drinking…."

"Mira! I did not! Why would I?!" I walked faster so they'd no longer bother me with such unconventional things. _Well….Maybe I did slightly want him to see it….Maybe…B-but!_

"You just admitted that you wanted him to see it…."

"I did not!"

"Erza, you do realize that when you're nervous and embarrassed at the same time you tend to blurt out the things on your mind…"

"I agree with Cana, Erza"

"I do not! And Mira stop agreeing with Cana!" As we went out they still didn't stop pestering me about this "_infatuation" _I believe I feel over that blue-haired demon… _A hot one though_….. _Damn it! He is not HOT. Period. _

"You have to control that habit of yours….You might accidentally blurt out you're deeply in love with him when you see his well-toned body at our beach outing….."

"Hahahhahahahaha….That would be funny Cana-chan!" Mira laughed freely while adding some comments to make the gag even funnier. Such Friends…..

"CANA! I don't love him! Ughhhhhh! It's no use talking to these two!" I believe that my face was redder than my hair….What the hell is wrong with these two! I stormed to the cab and left them running for the cab a bit, then finally I let the driver stop to actually make them go in…

"Erza! That was mean!" They both said in perfect unison. They glared at me for a while then once again resuming to chat about love and all that jazz….

"You guys are mean…" I sighed and just looked out the window. Not minding those two beside me pestering me about relationships….. I don't have a chance at love…

* * *

Though they were far from each other, their thoughts were thinking about the same thing….

_Love? I've lost hope on that long ago….._

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaa! Yup it's done... So time for your part people... Please do leave me a review I mean the moment you read this please leave me a review anything would do! Favourite and Follow at your own convenience and Stay tuned...

**Over and Out...**


	8. One Hell Of A Vacation!

Sup! It's been a while yup! Haven't updated cause doc said I needed to rest my eyes and doc did something to my left one so had to rest for a bit but hey I'm back and its awesome! So here I give you the chapter where you would see how awesome Jellal and Erza's friends are!

Oh! And before I forget... I'd like to thank those reviewers,followers, and favorite-ers of this story and my other stories!(Ya know those entries for Jerza week) It's awesome and heart whelming so thanks people! This chapter's for you!

**Disclaimer: FT not mine!**

Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 8: One Hell of a Vacation! (Part I: The Trip)

It was a sunny Saturday in Magnolia, everyone just seemed so lively. Well, a certain group of friends were a bit too lively…..

"Erza! Do you need to bring these things! It's just one week! These luggage of yours looks like it would last for a whole goddamned year!" Mirajane Strauss was known for her kind, calm and collected personality. But the heat and the countless amount of "luggage" Erza placed or rather "tried to" put in the van had just made her lose her cool.

Not to mention their pissed off neighbors and the bystanders around them because of the intolerable, eardrum breaking loudness of their voice. The pitch of their voices were above the decibel amount a human ear can handle…..But we're talking about Fiore here, none of the Fiorians are "human"

"I need them, Mira. Enough said." Erza said while continuously trying to fit her so called "things" in the vehicle. "Mira! Why is your van so small?!"

"It's not small…. In fact it can fit ten people. It's just that your luggage is really filling the whole thing up." She sighed… It seems like she had to bribe her with cake again….

"Erza! Where will I put my beer if you have all those things there?!" Cana was stacking 3 full beer cases.

"That's better, then! That way you would stop drinking and we your friends would be able to relax…."

"Oh! That's a good idea Erza! I'll help you with that…" Mira approached her friend to help her put her "one week" luggage in the van.

"You two are cold hearted! What happened to the kind people I have once known? What happened to the friends that helped me when I was in need? What ha-"Cana was about to show them her world class acting skills… She played as "Juliet" after all when they had their high school play. Hell, she even managed to snag away the "best actress" title.

"Cana….. It's just beer…" Erza said as emotionless as possible while putting her things inside the vehicle.

"Goodbye my dear friends…..You were the only ones who have stayed true to me." Cana was crying her heart out while hugging each and every bottle bidding them goodbye.

"Just one case! Goddamn it!" Erza shouted at her friend that had gone crazy because of her beer bottles.

"Two? Pretty please… Erza-_chan_" Cana hugged Erza's left leg while looking up to her.

"Just one! Take it or leave it!" Erza removed her leg from her friend's grasp and continued to put her last luggage.

"Erza, she's going crazy..." Mira said in a sing-song voice. "How many bottles have she drank anyway?" She said while staring at her friend that was dancing like a lunatic…..

"Bottles would be an understatement. She drank a whole barrel of beer…"

Cana was rather happy, she was jumping all-over the place but there's just something she forgot… Actually, the three friends forgot.

"How about the others!" They said in unison. They were too focused about how to fit them and their luggage in the van, not even thinking about their other friends who were going to join.

* * *

_Such Epicness. Much Fun. Very Fail. Such Wowe…_

* * *

On the other side of Fiore….. The prestigious city of Era was experiencing the same event…..

"Jelly! Don't forget to carry these things as well!" Ultear shouted across the hallway attempting to relay her message to her now long-distance friend…or her friend that's currently at the other end of the hallway.

"Yah! Ultear, please don't shout! You'll wake them up." Says the blue haired guy who is currently shouting as well.

* * *

On the other hand, their neighbors were annoyed out of their minds because of such commotion happening at 8 am in the morning…

* * *

Ultear went back to their room only to be welcomed by a question from her adopted daughter.

"Ultear? Who's driving?" Meredy asked the raven headed woman, she was baffled because she knew that neither Jellal nor Ultear were good at following directions. And both of them drove like a drag racer who's high on meth, in this little vacation they have she sure wouldn't want to get stuck in some detention facility because of two college students breaking the driving rules.

"Laxus said that he'd be the one driving." Ultear told the curious girl while taking the last one of her luggage out of her room

"What a relief." Meredy whispered to herself because she didn't want hell to break lose…But who was she kidding? A whisper won't get pass the great Ultear Milkovich.

"Do you not like the way I drive, Meredy?"

"I just don't want to die yet." She accidentally blurted it out. She swore she did not want to say that, but it was all too late. Merdy ran for her dear life…..

* * *

Outside the building two young men were busy loading all of the luggage inside the van. The van was called the "Black Panther" because of its glossy black color. The van was big enough to fit ten people, it's like the mobile home thing people go crazy for…

"Are those the last of your things?" Laxus asked his friend that was carrying bags and other beach things.

"No, but Ultear will bring the last luggage." Jellal loaded the bags he was carrying in the back part of the van.

"Oh, have you met Lucy already? I heard that she also lived in Warburton." Laxus asked Jellal as he entered the van and settled himself in the driver's seat.

"Yah, met her like the other day."

"Ohhhh…. Ultear's there go grab her luggage and put it in so that we could leave." Laxus said as he spotted the raven haired female and her "adopted" daughter. Jellal went and got the last of the luggage and loaded it in the van. Ultear and Meredy settled themselves in the middle part while Jellal went to the shotgun seat.

"Now, off we GO!" Laxus said as he started the engine.

"Bon Voyage!" Meredy said giddily and after that the van drove away….

* * *

"I can't believe that you guys actually made me repack the things I had packed ages ago!" The red headed woman said in an annoyed tone. The things she packed were already worth for a "week".

"Erza, you do know that swords aren't needed in a vacation. Especially if this vacation involved beaches and swimming .No wonder your things weighed like a ton of bricks." Mira said it while keeping her eyes on the road. They were currently headed to their friend Juvia's place.

"But still!"

"Erza, don't be sad…. I mean come on my 3 cases of beer were trimmed down to just a case. Just like the situation you're currently in."

* * *

**Erza**

"Do not compare my swords to your beer. And for the record you did not let me bring one of my swords!" I can't believe they thought the things I packed was worth a year! That was just for a week! I felt a vibration in my pocket so I immediately took my phone out._ New message?_

_ "Thanks for inviting us! :)"_

I smiled as I read the message. My heart skipped a beat knowing that they would join us in this trip. Well, maybe just a little love wouldn't hurt. Right?

* * *

**Jellal**

_"It's nice to know that you guys are joining us in this trip! ,"_

It really was nice when we decided to join them. We needed a break anyway.

_"Yah! Hope we enjoy ourselves! :)" _I pressed the send button and placed my phone on the dashboard. I looked at the back and saw Meredy resting her head comfortably on Ultear's shoulder while Ultear slept just leaning back at the chair. Both of them were asleep because they actually didn't sleep yesterday….._They were so excited…._

"Was it Erza?" Laxus asked me with an obvious smirk that is currently splayed on his lips.

"Yah…." I decided to answer him in a short way so that he wouldn't ask more questions

"I have this gut feeling that she likes you."

"How did you know?"

"I don't. That is why I told you that it's a gut feeling." Laxus said while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't know Laxus….." I looked out the window watching the cars pass by us. _I don't know…. What then? She deserves someone better…. The closer she gets to me the more she'll get hurt… Like a moth to a flame…_

"It's also obvious that you have taken a liking to her. Why the restraint?"

"Laxus, it's not that easy. I mean it was never easy….."

"Man, you sound like a grandpa. Come on Scarlet's a hot chick, how can you not tap that?"

"Hahahhahaa…. Why didn't you hit on her then? Knowing you…. You just hit on every D-cup girl you see…"

"Hahahah… Well, Erza beats me up like every single time and we don't get along well. She's our SC pres before and get this I can't even cut class anymore. She's strict and all that, feisty as well. Another reason is that she's more like a sister to me and I already have a girlfriend."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, knowing you… You have this thing for feisty girls…." Laxus said while smirking at my direction.

"I don't"

"Really? Ultear? You dated her right?"

"What you actually thought me and Ultear were dating!?"

"Yah! Anyway, what about that Minerva girl?"

"Hell no! That's like the bitchiest girl I've ever met in my entire life!"

"Kyouka?"

"Fuck no! She's sadistic! She said her pastime was killing puppies…"

"Damn! That's creepy! What does she do to those? Offer it to Satan?"

"Probably, and dude your meter is almost hitting 80…" I don't want to get caught at this time. Especially, when we have this awesome vacation in tow.

"Jeez! Alright….Now let's get back to the questions portion." He slowed down a bit and continued to take the road we were currently taking.

"Hmmmm…. You did ask Kagura out…"

"Yah…."

"Why'd you guys break up?"

"Her friends told her to do so because I'm an ignorant, selfish, shitty player. That's what she said and my almighty father decided to intervene and told her that he'd close their family business if she wouldn't stay away from me."

"Woah… Tough luck…. Jellal? Do I take the right turn here?"

"I think….. The map says so." I once again browsed the map to make sure….

"So back to the original topic… I really think you should tap Erza."

"I told you she deserves a bett-"

"Jelly! That's some next level bullshit coming out of your mouth! I never knew your bullshit would actually reach the next level of shittyness…"

"Shut up, Ultear…." Oh god this trip will surely be a lively one….

* * *

**Erza**

"Juvia is sorry for making you guys do this. Juvia's car was in the car shop that is why Juvia had yo-"I watched Juvia as she tries to explain herself which is by the way unnecessary…..

"It's okay Juvia we understand you. Now, you gotta get in because we still have to go to Levy, Lucy, Natsu and Gray's place which is not on the same street." I said as calmly as possible because she was really frantic and I was not yet over the fact that they trimmed my luggage down. As soon as she got in Mira stepped on the gas and we headed to Levy's place.

* * *

As we arrived Levy's place there was a chorus of greetings aimed at Levy's direction.

"I'm so excited for this beach thing we have!" Levy went in the car and placed her luggage at the back then she went to the middle part to sit there.

"Where to, Erza?"

"Natsu and Gray's dorm first. Since it's in Magnolia, and Lucy's was on Era she will be the last." As soon as I said that Mirajane drove away. Now that the van is quite filled with people it became quite loud inside. Cana was talking about how heartless Mirajane and I were to her. While Juvia was talking about her "Gray-sama" it looks like she still haven't gotten over her obsession with Gray. Levy on the other hand was busy laughing at the topics Cana and Juvia shared. This is quite nostalgic, we also were this loud before….

* * *

"Droopy eyes!"

"Stripper freak!"

"Ash-for-Brains!"

"Ice Princess!"

The moment we arrived the entrance of the dormitory all we heard was the constant arguing of these two immature people of all time. Why do I always have to stop them?!

"Are you two fighting?"

"No, Erza-sama! We are the bestfriends! Right, Natsu?"

"Aye!" Natsu always acted this way when they get caught fighting, which is by the way pretty weird. I wonder how Lucy keeps up with him…..

"It's called love Erza…"

"Oh god…. Don't tell me I voiced it out again." I sighed as soon as I slammed the door shut. I looked at Mira who was smiling too kindly at me and soon faced the road.

"She can keep up with him because she likes him." Mira said while smiling. I believe that she was happy because her "match-making scheme" succeeded.

"I just hope that they both face the reality that they like each other and not act like they're totally dense."

"Wow! Mighty words of love from our one and only Titania!" Cana went in the middle of Mira and my chair to join our discussion.

"Shut up, Cana…"

"Where's Luigi?" Natsu said while opening a pack of potato chips.

"We're going to get her right now." I assured Natsu because he believed that this trip wouldn't be fun without "Luigi". It's obvious that he likes her but he's just too dense to realize what he feels.

"You so like Lucy….." Gray said nonchalantly as he sat beside Cana.

"Of course I do! I mean I don't hate her." I looked at Natsu, he wore the same childish expression but when you squint a little you could actually see him blush lightly…. Of course that didn't get pass me and I'm sure as hell that it didn't get pass Mirajane either. Maybe just maybe, Natsu wasn't as dense as we thought he'd be. Gray closed the door, so I assumed everyone was already on their places.

"Now that everyone's settled! Let's head to Lucy's." I signaled Mira to drive away. I thought it would be a fast trip to Lucy, no stop overs, no commotion, no dilly-dallies but I was wrong because as soon as we rounded up the corner, Natsu suddenly opened the door preparing to jump out of the moving vehicle. Startled by his sudden action, Mira immediately stopped the vehicle, it made a screeching sound and caused everyone to plummet forward like a bunch of ragdolls. A chorus of groans were heard from each and every one of us.

I place a hand on my neck cause damn that was some intense head bang. I looked back and glared at Natsu for starting such uproar.

"Happy!" Natsu exclaimed loudly. Well, for a person who's happy he sure doesn't look like he's happy.

"Yes, Natsu! We are all happy. Now settle down so that we could go to Lucy's pla-"

"No! Erza! We left Happy! He doesn't have food! I'm bringing him with me!" Natsu asked Mira to turn back so that we could get Happy. Hence, the commotion, stop over and dilly-dallies. The three things that I asked, just the way I like it. _Ugh! I just hope this vacation is fun enough to actually cover up these epic happenings._

"Oh brother…."

* * *

**Jellal**

"Jelly! I totally ship Jerza!"

"What the hell does that mean, Ultear?" I asked while looking at the map that's really not understandable. _What is wrong with this MAP!_ I was getting pissed by the minute this map were leading us all over Fiore except the place called Akane Resort! And I can't understand anything from the writings. It looks like some inverted calligraphy…_Why did I even buy this useless map?!_

"Jelly! It means Je-"Ultear started to speak up only to be cut off by Laxus.

"Dude, are you sure about this? This right turn we're going to do is gonna bring us to-"

"Jerza means Jella-"

"Dude! Where to? Do I fucking tur-"

"It mea-"

"Jellal! Go and look at the fucking map so you woul-"

"For the last fucking ti-"

"So. What's it going to be? Do I tur-"

"Laxus! Shut the fuck up!" I think Ultear was pretty pissed off because she keeps getting cut off by Laxus.

"Shut up Zekrom!"

"Right back at you Pikachu!" Now my two friends started arguing about shit that's not needed. _Now, here's the Pokemon nicknames._ A loud honk broke my trance as well as their argument. We didn't know that we were already holding up for a long time creating a long line of cars.

"Jellal, so do we turn right?"

"No, keep going forward. That will lead us to Onibus." Meredy instructed Laxus and grabbed the map from me.

"What the?!"

"I'm holding this map and one more thing Jellal. Your map is upside down…." I sighed for the last time. It seems like I'm really not good with directions…. No wonder the writings looked like some inverted Calligraphy…It really was inverted after all.

"Jellal plus Erza."

"Excuse me?" I was surprised by the sudden topic.

"Jerza, it means Jellal and Erza. Now, better get your act straight and not ruin the ship I'm sailing." I stared at her for a good while before plugging my earphones in my ear to escape reality…

_ Jerza, Huh...…._

* * *

**Erza**

When we arrived our destination there were a lot of unnecessary comments that erupted in the van.

"We've finally arrived in Warburton Hall!"

"It stopped!"

"Gray-sama! Your shirt….." It seems like Gray stripped down to his boxers again…

"When did this happen!" Gray looked for his missing shirt all over the van. While Cana….. Well… what can I say?

"Boooozeeeee is gooood!"

"Uhnnnn…. We're a lively bunch aren't we, Erza?" Mira said as she stretched her arms and legs.

"Definitely…" I went down the car and a magnificent sight greeted me…. Warburton Hall was huge! It really had some exquisite design…..

"Woah, this thing definitely is for rich people. But their security must be poor since Tabasco freak can go in and out in that place."

"What did you say, Stripper freak?"

"You two stop fighting!"

"Hai!" The two of them said in perfect unison.

"Mira, your brother lives here right?"

"Yah…Why'd you ask Erza?"

"Nothing…." I brought out my phone and saw five new messages coming from the same person.

_"Hey! You guys on your way?"_

_ "Are you awake?"_

_ "Hope you guys would have a safe trip! :)"_

_ "Bon Voyage!"_

_ "My friends here are rowdy… I think yours aren't since it seems like you're having a good sleep…"_

I smiled as I read all of them. He seems like a good friend but I don't think I can settle for just friends since he obviously got my heart in his hands with just some simple charm. _I think that I'm falling too fast…. He doesn't even feel the same way._

"How'd you know that?"

"MIRA!" I jumped away from the direction of the voice, it startled me and Erza fucking Scarlet doesn't get startled.

"Why are you saying that he doesn't feel the same when you still haven't asked him yet? You obviously are jumping to conclusions…"

"I really should stop this habit of mine….."

"Definitely!" Mirajane smiled as she went back to the driver's seat. I sighed in defeat as I brought my hand to brush my hair back. _I can't believe this…._

"Erza!" I looked at the direction where the voice was coming from and saw my blonde friend dragging her trolley type luggage with her.

"Great! We're all complete. Get in the van, Lucy. Natsu will load your bags in…" I went back to my seat and Natsu went out to get Lucy's things. When Natsu was done he went in the van and slammed the door shut.

Lucy sat beside Levy who was occupying the right part of the seat. They were a few inches away from Mira's seat. Juvia sat beside Gray they were at the back of Levy and Lucy. While Natsu had two chairs on his own the other one was for his cat Happy, he was seated at the left part of the van a few inches behind the sliding car door. Cana also had two seats for her own, it was located few inches behind Natsu's chair.

The trip was peaceful after those commotions. Everybody were just tired so they slept in.

"Do you like Jellal?"

"I think…" I leaned back at the chair and played with the hem of my skirt.

"Well, I think you should figure out what you feel first before blocking out every single option."

"Yah…. What's up with the sudden question, Mira?"

"I think I came up with a name for your pairing!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Jerza! Isn't it great?!"

"Hahahhaahhahaah." I laughed and plugged in my earphones. But, before I knew it my lids felt heavy and later unconsciously drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Erza! We are on a stop over." I felt someone shaking my arm. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and looked around. _ Jupiter gas station…_

"Ughhh…."I stretched some muscles and later looked behind me and saw no one.

"Where are they?" I asked as I checked my watch to look at the time.

"Dunno…. Probably buying some food or taking a shit or maybe stretching and walking around the place. I'm going down though… Are you?"

"Yah" I unlocked the door and went down. I walked for a bit and decided to go to the mini store. I was preoccupied in choosing what to buy but a certain voice just brought me out of my reverie.

"So…You guys are having a stop-over too huh…" I looked back and saw the person I've been wanting to see the whole day. _Wait. What?! I wasn't waiting for him to show up or something…._

"Yup! And to clear things up my friends is rowdier than yours."

"Hahahhaha… So, you read my messages." I smiled and exited the store, he kept some distance between me and him, then followed me outside.

"How can I not? You send them continuously…"

"Really now?"

"Well, where are your friends?" I stopped by our van and it was nice to see that none of my friends were there.

"Oh, well they're just buying some stuff and maybe peeing for all I know." He smiled at me and never in my entire life have I felt so enthralled. His smile was just so perfect and he looked really handsome right now…._ He's so handsome…_

"Thanks! I also heard that you find me ummm… hot." He smirked at my direction….And this was why I found him hot. _Arghhhhhhhhhhh! The things he do to me!_

"I-I ummm… uhh w-well I didn't m-mean t-"I wanted to explain properly but my stupid brain wasn't supplying me the words I needed. I must be blushing, my face felt hot and I can feel sweat forming on my forehead.

"Oh, you didn't me-"

"No! I meant it I mean ummmm…" I was trying my best to explain but damn I felt really embarrassed at this point. I focused my stare at the ground because hell I don't even want to make any eye contact with him.

"You're cute when you blush and stutter out words. No need to explain, Erza." I felt his hand cup my cheek and slowly lifted my face up for my eyes to meet his. His gaze was so intense I almost melted.

"Thank you… For seeing me that way. You're really beautiful, Erza. Scarlet…Just like the color of your hair." He said then offered this heart melting smile of his then later tucked my hair behind my ear. I was stunned and happy at the same time. It must've been how he said my name with his baritone voice because from this point I didn't even care if I was blushing .This moment was really blissful, I wished that this would never end.

"Oh! He's the guy I bumped into, right?"

"Natsu! Keep quiet or they'll hear us!" I heard someone say and I knew where they were. I believe Jellal heard this too so he immediately retracted his hand to my disappointment then at the same time we jumped away from each other. The blissful moment a while ago was now replaced by an awkward one.

"Sorry…. Did we disturb something?" I looked at the person who's speaking and glared at her. _I knew it! This was one of Mira's match-making schemes again! To think that she saw what happened…So embarrassing._

* * *

**Jellal**

_Damn it! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Why did I even say that! Man this is awkward!_ I looked at Erza and I swear she was blushing in different shades of red, you can barely see the difference between her hair color and her face.

"Ahhhhh…. No, I was just leaving. Nice to see you guys here! I-I'll go b-back to our van now… See you at the resort…" After I said that I ran as fast as I could then I went straight to the van.

"Real smooth, Fernandes! Now, only if you didn't ruin the moment by running like a kid who saw a ghost…" I looked at Laxus and saw him smirking at my direction. At the same time I looked at Ultear and Meredy who were in the van and was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Shut up!" I went in the shotgun seat as fast as I could then once again plugged my earphones in but this time I made the volume louder so I would not hear their teasing.

_This would definitely be one hell of a vacation….._

* * *

So... How was it hope you guys liked it! That's the chapter...Guys! Reviews please come on at least give me 7 per chapter...Please...It would mean a lot to me...it maybe just a review to you but for me it's virtual chocolate chip cookies...

Any way, Follow and Favorite at your own convenience...Sam goes to me as a writer here follow me and add me to your favorites at your own convenience

And, Stay tuned for more craziness!

Thanks for reading!

Over and out!


	9. One Hell Of A Vacation! (Part II)

Sup! It took me a long time but hell this was the longest chapter I've made... **8k+ words! **Can you believe that?! Well I can't but anyways! these are for them readers, followers,reviewers, and favorite-ers! Hope you would like this!

**Disclaimer: FT not** Mine!

Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: One Hell of a Vacation! (Part II: Resort)

* * *

**Erza**

"Wow! Can you please explain to me what happened a while ago?"

"To us"

I glared at Mira and Cana, it seems like they still want to bring that "awkward" event up. It would've been a good story if they didn't interrupt us…._NO! I mean it would've been a good story if that event didn't happen. That's right!_

"Erza, tell us!" Lucy said appearing beside Cana… Now that I think about it….

"Which one of you traitors told Jellal that I found him….ummmm…well…Attractive?"

"Ohohohoh….You didn't say attractive, Erza. You said "Hot"" Mira said while chuckling oh so maniacally.

"What?!" So to say, I blushed really hard, I felt my face burning up and if this was some anime you could probably see steam coming out of my head. But…..

"Wait! Don't change the topic! Which one of you told him! We swore to secrecy and yet some one spilled the beans. If maybe that person didn't say that then that weird situation wouldn't happen!"

"Hahahaahh….Lucy, I did my best."

"Mira! You do know that you just told her it was me…"

"It was you! How could you…"

"I slipped, sorry Erza….I really am."

I sighed my friends really can't sometimes keep a secret, but I really can't stay angry with them for a long time. "It's okay. Just don't do it again….."

"So….tell us the story." Mirajane said while eating some chips. I looked around and saw the sign that we were already near our destination. Maybe 30 minutes more….

"Well… I was in the mini store when he suddenly popped out of nowhere…."

"Then?!" Levy said oh so quietly so that Natsu and Gray wouldn't wake up. I never knew Levy was already listening to this story telling of mine.

"Then… We walked for a bit then stopped in front of our van then…..I think you guys saw the rest."

"No, we were too late….Then when we hid behind the van Natsu decided to be noisy. So, we actually didn't know what happened." As Lucy was explaining it to me, I felt relieved at least they didn't see it.

"Great! I won't tell you then!"

"What?!" they all said in unison. Which is by the way really amazing. I mean how could you even do that?

"You guys said it yourselves that you did not see it. So, why the hell would I even tell you?" I said and brought out my phone to listen to some music, while they were blaming Lucy for being too honest. I browsed my phone checking for some new messages sent by him but found nothing. I sighed…_ Why do I even feel disappointed?_

* * *

**Jellal**

"We're almost there!" Meredy exclaimed with a really cheerful expression. She was just smiling oh so brightly.

"I'm so excited! But, I bet Jelly is more excited than any of us."

"Ultear, please shut up…." I glared at her direction but she paid no mind to it.

"Scarlet, just like the color of your hair….."

"What the Fuck! Laxus, not you too!" My companions were laughing at me probably because I was red, how I knew? Well, I just felt that I was blushing…

"Seriously, Jellal you like her! Like so much and it's becoming obvious. The question is why are you acting like a total weirdo?"

"Ultear, you probably know why."

"What? Why? Ultear?" Laxus looked curious so I gave Ultear the permission to tell him.

"Jellal would…."

* * *

**Erza**

"Waiting for a text from Romeo?"

"W-what?! O-of-course no-t!"

"You so are waiting for it! Can't believe he's got you bad."

"Yah! Arghhhhh! Fuck him, right?!" I said while stopping myself from pulling my hair. I don't want to self-destruct, not here at least.

"How'd you know that you actually were in love with him?"

"I knew I was in love when all those stupid love songs started to make sense…" I took my phone out and showed her a list of love songs I have…

"What are you going to do about it, Erza?" Mira said while carefully swerving on the road. The question of hers made me think…._ What am I going to do about it?_

"Don't the guys make the first move?" They do right?

"Yah, some do but others are you know…..Like Natsu."

"What?" I was confused, he doesn't seem dense and I know that he knew what's going on. There's just something in him that's really weird. I can't understand, something in him is like pushing me away….._ For what reason? That I don't know and that I'm going to find out._

The rest of the trip was quiet, it seems like everybody is minding their own business. I haven't felt this a while ago but I do feel it now….. I'm actually pretty excited to hang out with the others we invited. And I also think that this would be a perfect time to get to know Jellal Fernandes more.

But, that moment was short-lived when the sound of excitement filled the van when we approached the entrance of the resort. 'Welcome to Akane Resort' it was stunning, from our location you could see the beach part of it. It had white sand and the ocean was just crystal clear.

"Oh my god! This is so awesome!"

"I know right!"

"More Booze!"

"Arghhhh… When is this car gonna stop. I think the meds worn off…" I looked at Natsu who is currently on the verge of vomiting his guts out.

"Flame Brain! We're here!"

"I know that but it isn't stopping!"

Mirajane drove the van to the parking lot, the resort seems packed judging by the cars that's currently parked in the lot. We looked for a parking space and when we found one Mira stopped the van and they all excitedly went down it. I smiled. _Some things just never change….._

Mira and I went down and the relaxing salty air of the ocean joined by the pleasant heat of the sun welcomed us. It gave me this beach spirit that made my excitement go through the roof.

"Wow! It's really awesome here! Let's go to the beach!"

"Hey! Calm down, Luce. We need to unload all these stuff to our room first."

They didn't calm down and were babbling about some gibberish thing that's really exciting, then they started talking about sun bathing and stuff that I could not understand.

I composed myself and started unloading some things. "You guys hustle up! Mira, you handle the checking in part…."

"Aye sir!" All of them said and helped me in unloading. _This is going to be fun!_

* * *

**Jellal**

"I can't believe that! Why the hell?!" Laxus exclaimed while keeping his eyes on the road and following Erza's van closely.

"Laxus, that's that and I can't do anything about it…." I sighed I knew that it would be a shock to him too, it struck me too and when it did it made an impact. I guess those are the consequences of being me.

"Well, if that's your decision then as your friend I'd have to support it" He sighed heavily, I knew it was too big to handle….

"Thanks, Laxus."

"Let's not ruin this vacation with such news! We're here to enjoy and make some fun memories!"

"Yep!" This is why I like hanging out with them even though they piss me off sometimes. After all, they were really supportive throughout the 4 years I have been with them.

"Kids! We are approaching our destination!"

"Shut up, Pikachu! Go back to your pokeball!"

"Fuck you, Ultear!"

"No thanks…"

"You two please refrain from fighting…" So this is what Meredy feels like when Ultear and I fights. It's annoying…

Laxus drove us to the parking lot and parked in the space next to our companion's van. Ultear and Meredy went down first then followed by Laxus. I went down last only to hear the childish rants of Erza's gang. I looked at my friends' direction and they were talking about how childish the other group were. But, their "mature" façade didn't pass me. We were like them, but none of us were willing to show it in the name of pride.

"What? You're just gonna stand there? Get your lazy ass over here and help us, Jelly!"

"Yah, Ul, no need to shout…" I immediately went to help them with our luggage. Ultear, Laxus, and Meredy went to check in while bringing some of our things, I was left alone grabbing my share of work .I looked at the other group's van to see their progress but when I did Erza was staring at me…..

* * *

**Erza**

I was busy getting the things at the back of the van when I heard the sound of another van parking beside ours.

"Erza! We're goin' in to bring some of this heavy stuff…. Ya better hurry up and bring your share too…." I glared at Natsu for bossing me around like that so I sprinted off to his direction to pummel him to death but he ran faster…..I just shrugged it off and settle with the idea of just killing him later.

I looked at the other van and saw Ultear, Laxus and another pink-haired girl unloading their things as well. So, I went back to what I was doing.

"Erza! Thanks for inviting us!" I heard Ultear say so I smiled at her.

"No problem! It's fun having new people around!" With that said she resumed to what she was doing. I heard her call out for Jellal but she didn't actually say "Jellal" instead she said "Jelly" _Is she his girlfriend or something? Is this why he's like pushing me away?_ Even though it's so unlike me to do some eavesdropping but I still listened.

"Yah, Ul, no need to shout…" _What?! _I swear to god I just heard him call her "Ul" instead of "Ultear" I don't know what I'm currently feeling but something really bubbled up in me…_ Then what the hell is he doing with me? Flirting? If she was his girlfriend he wouldn't do that, right?_

_Crack!_

I looked at the thing that broke and realized that I broke the handle of my luggage. I must've been gripping it so tight for it to just break off. But the breaking didn't sound like it was really the handle .Well, I don't care about that…..I continued to stare at the blue haired man on my left doing the same thing that I was doing. I noticed that his friends and his "girlfriend" already left. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when he also looked in my direction and smiled then waved at me. I shoved my head deeper in the compartment so that he wouldn't see my blushing face._ Seriously, how can a simple smile do this to me!_

* * *

**Jellal**

_What's wrong with her?_ I just waved at her and she just blanked me. Maybe because of what happened a while ago. _Was I offensive? Did I harass her? Or maybe mentally scarred her?_ _What was the problem? _I just went on and grabbed the last of my things in the van and when I was done I reached for the door over my head and slammed it shut. I was about to leave when I saw the hinges of their compartment door break off. Erza was just standing under it, so I ran….

"Watch out!"

* * *

**Erza**

_"Watch out!"_ I saw him sprinting towards me then I also felt that the sunlight was slowly fading and shadows were drawing closer. Then I looked up and that was all I did before I got tackled to the ground.

"Kyaaaaaa!" I let out an embarrassing yelp that I was hoping to hide…

After a few seconds, I felt something groping my chest so I looked at it only to realize it was Jellal's hands….. My heart was beating erratically and my cheeks were slowly heating up. It was hard for me to process the words he was saying…

He sighed. "Good thing I saw you or else you're totally knocked out by now and yo-."

* * *

**Jellal**

_What the heck! Soft…. _I looked at where my hands were and shock just reverberated from my being. It was like I got grounded, high voltage and my mind went blank.

* * *

**Erza**

He looked at me with wide eyes and open mouth, I could practically feel his muscles tense and all I could do was stare at him with the same expression. He immediately removed his hands like he touched fire and I became really anxious so I draped an arm over the area where he touched me.

"I-I-I'm so-rry I-I di-dn't me-an to you….you know…..th-at an-d…I" He was carelessly spluttering out words. He was blushing really hard that even my hair wouldn't be seen when near him. I thought I already composed myself but….

"I-It's O-kay…." I looked down blushing and for a moment none of us dared to start out a topic. As I was contemplating if his actions were really okay, I saw him move and stood up.

"Ummmmm….Erza we better go."

I looked up and saw him offering me a hand so I took it. The moment our hands touched it felt right and I swear I never wanted to let go. It wasn't as soft as others but his was perfect.

"So, do you need help on your things?"

"Uh…No, I'm fine. I could handle besides you also have to bring those…" I pointed at his bags that was now toppled over. "..To your room."

"Fuck! I forgot about those! Can you wait here for a sec, let's just go in together." He ran and gathered all his things. My mind's a mess right now, if he has a girlfriend then he wouldn't do things such as this. I had to clear things up before I make a move. I went and got my luggage as well.

"Hey sorry abo-"I didn't waste any time, I asked him…

"Is Ultear your girlfriend?" He looked at me with a really unreadable expression.

"Hahahhahahahah….You actually think we're dating…" I stared at him, I was confused…._ They weren't?_

"Of course, we are not dating. We never looked at each other in a romantic way. Dating her would be like dating your sister and that's what you call incest…"

"I know that smartass"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing." I proceeded to walk ahead of him but he followed closely.

"Seriously why?"

I swear this guy isn't as mature as he looks

"Erza?"

Silent treatment that's the best. In order to forget about the "groping" that happened a while ago. I need to calm myself.

"Hey, wait up! You're walking too fast."

This guy's persistent, I give him that.

"Scarlet!"

I walked as fast as I could the moment we entered the hotel.

"Red head!"

_Tick….._

"Ginger!" I looked at him then went to the elevator. "At least she looked at me." I heard him mumbled under his breath.

"Do you even know the room you're supposed to be in?" I asked him, I gave up on the silent treatment it's not going to work if the person you're using it does not get hints.

"No… Do you?"

"What?! I thought you knew….I was totally following you!"

"Really? Well, I was following you….. I guess we followed each other then…"

"No shit Sherlock." Seriously this guy is more immature than mature but either way he still is cute.

"How bout you, Erza? Do you have a boyfriend?" His sudden question left me breathless. _Is he really making a move?!_ Damn! I'm not good at this, I don't even know if he's dropping hints or anything. _Argh! Seriously, why don't guys just say they like you when they do? It is hard identifying hints._

"I don't, why?" I could feel sweat forming on my forehead and back and it wasn't even hot.

"Uhhhh…umm…there's this friend I ha-"I stormed out the elevator, I didn't even care about the floor I'm in. _This dense mother fu-_

"Hahahhaha… I was kidding. You're extremely cute when you're angry." He was still following me and that comment he had didn't even make the situation a tad bit better._ Does he not know that comments like that affect me!_ When we rounded up the corner I felt him draw closer to me, close enough for me to feel his hot breath on my ear.

"And hotter too….." As he withdrew I can feel those tiny hairs on my neck stand up. It was getting hotter… And it wasn't the sun.

"Faster! Slow poke…"

I sighed… This why I think he does know what's happening….He isn't dense. I went and walked with him.

"Why don't you send an SMS to your friend or something?"

"I did. They said our room was on the twelfth floor. And you went down on third."

"What? And you plan on taking the stairs!"

"Yes! Elevators aren't trustworthy. We might get stuck and shit will happen."

"I'm taking the lift….. I'll leave you to your "stairs"" I started to walk away but I wasn't even within at least a meter away when he grabbed my hand.

"You owe me!" He said and pouted. He looked so adorable that I almost agreed to him in using the stairs.

"Owe you what exactly?"

"I saved you!"

"I know and I believe you already had the reward. Even I wasn't expecting that reward." I blushed at the memory. Why did I even bring that up?

"Fair point…. Fine I'm taking the elevator too." We made our way back to the elevator hoping that nothing far from the ordinary happens. At least I was hoping, I just don't know about him. He's hard to read, just when I thought I've already gotten him figured out turns out I was wrong.

The elevator ride was quiet both of us at least stayed quiet until we reached the twelfth floor.

"So, what's the room number?"

"That….I don't know."

"You really are despicable….. I don't know what to do with you." I sighed for the nth time. I was tired from this point on so I just continued walking and waited for either of my friends to bump into me and tell me where our room was located. I just wanted to lay down on my bed and relax.

"Hey! Your room is here, where the hell are you going?

"What the?! I thought you didn't know!" This guy….

"Hahahahhahahha….I was kidding." He laughed like it was funny. _Is this his attempt of hooking up with me? If this was…It's not working._

"Why would you do that?!" I walked pass him and grabbed the door handle. When I opened the door I swear I heard him say something.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Then he scrambled off to the room opposite of ours. _What is wrong with him?_ I shrugged it off then went inside the room.

"Natsu! Stop jumping on the bed!"

"Sorry Erza…"

"Gray! Where the hell is your clothes?!"

"Shit! When did this happen?"

I can't believe this…. I walked to the closet to place my luggage there then after that I went to the other bed where the girls were and just slumped on it….._So tired…_

"We're heading to the beach! You guys just follow!"

"Have fun! You guys!" I looked at Natsu and Gray as they excitedly went out of the room.

"Erza? We better get ready and head out too." Lucy said as she left the bed and took her swimsuit in her suitcase.

"Yah….. You guys head on ahead I'll just catch up on you guys. I'll just rest for a bit." I felt the shifting of the bed as they all went to get ready. I looked at them, they all looked so excited.

"Kya! Cana! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Woah! Lucy, your size is really big!"

"Hahhahahha….Cana, don't say things like that it gets Lucy embarrassed."

"Mira! You're not helping!"

I buried my head under the pillow hoping the noise would subside

"Juvia bought this swimsuit for Gray-sama! Does it look good?"

"Yes! It looks good!"

"I wasn't asking you love rival…..You might trick Juvia and say it's good but it really isn't just for the sole purpose of getting Gray-sama for herself!"

"What?! I don't like him that way!"

"Yah! Cause she totally likes Natsu!"

"Mira! For the last time I do not like Natsu!"

"Cause you looooooooove him!"

"Cana! You're not helping! Levy, can you like tie it?"

"Sure!"

"Juvia, it looks good on you!"

The conversation went on and on, none of them sounded like they were going to end the topic. _Here I thought their voices would me muffled by the pillow…._

"We're done! You guys sure you aren't forgetting something?"

"Yup! We're sure!"

"Great"

I almost drifted off to sleep when I felt someone shaking my leg….

"Hmmm?"

"We're leaving. Be sure to catch up, Erza."

"Yah!"

With that I heard footsteps then the door clicking.

I went to the closet to take my swimsuit then headed to the bathroom to change. When I went out, I felt so smug because my legendary swimsuit felt really great. I'm not being overly confident but this is just the best.

I heard the door of our room opening. It was just thirty minutes_ I thought they left! Could they be forgetting something? Impossible, Mira said they weren't_ .And with that my whole being was alerted. Whoever the assaulter may be he/she should be scared. _The guts of this person! He must've thought that this room was empty._ I immediately went to the bed and knelt on it then readied myself to attack the robber.

When I got a glimpse of him, I immediately lunged out of the bed and straight to him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him over head only to toss him to the bed.

"Argh!" I heard him grunted so I took the opportunity.

I went straight to him I was about to punch him when he grabbed my arm and pinned me on the bed. I glanced up…..

"Jellal?! What the?"

His right leg was in between both of my legs. I attempted to move my hands but he had both of it in just one hand and it was currently over my head. His left was supporting his weight in order to prevent it from crushing my frame. Our faces were only inches apart, his nose was almost touching mine, he was staring at me directly to my eyes and I could feel his hot breath fanning my lips. We were so close….. Is it wrong when all I thought about was kissing him?_ No! Get a grip, Erza!_

"What the hell are you doing, Fernandes!"

"I was about to check on you. Your friends told me to call you. Then _You_, attacked me!"

"What? That was self-defense… Cause you did not knock!"

"Huh? The door was open! I thought you knew because Mira also said you were waiting for me!"

This was Mirajane's idea after all! That woman…

"Well, I obviously didn't know since I attacked you."

"What? That's just fu-" He was confused at this point. But, then after that…. I could see his dark green eyes trailing at my lips then back to my eyes… Then, I realized that I was only in my swimsuit and he was just wearing his beach shorts.

My eyes unconsciously drifted off to look at his body. And hell was he toned. His muscles were flexing as we were on the bed stuck in a really erotic position. If someone were to come in they would think we were actually doing the deed. But he was just so…. _Oh god! This is a fucking mess… I needed to think fast or we'll actually end up having "bed" fun and not "beach" fun which is by the way really bizarre since I just met him like few days ago…_

"Could you like uhmmm…..let go now?" I squirmed and did my best to show him my discomfort.

"Oh! Of course…" He removed his hand as fast as he could then sat up at the edge of the bed. I sat up and stared at him, unfortunately his back was facing me. It had a huge diagonal gash on it, my hand unconsciously found its way to trace the scar….

"What happened?" As I said that I spotted another scar on his right arm. It was like some surgery happened to it. I was about to reach out to touch the scar on his right hand but he immediately stood up. All I could do was stare at him in disbelief…._ No! I won't give up! Not just yet…._ I tied my hair up on a pony tail.

"Nothing happened….Let's head to the beach now…" He looked at me for a second then headed straight to the door. "I'll just wait for you outside…."

I heard the door close….

"Argh! What the fuck is wrong with him! I'm already doing the initiative! This guy must have few friends" I went and did my tantrums on the bed. I really didn't care about how dumb I looked but Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

**Jellal**

I leaned on the door then allowed myself to just slip on it and sit on the floor. I placed a hand on my hair and clenched it, I could still fell my heart beating wildly and could now feel sweat forming on my forehead and back .Oh god…. If I stayed a minute longer in that room, I wouldn't be able to control myself….._ She was just sprawled over the bed with me pinning her down, If we had stayed on that position I would've kissed her right then and there…. She just looked so tempting. Fuck! She even touched me with her soft hands! I'm so whipped…_

"She'd hate me if she knew I was thinking of her like that…." I quietly mumbled, I just waited outside for a few minutes. It's been a long while now,_ what's taking her so long?_ I stood up and held the door handle, before opening it I stabilized my heart beat and took a deep breath. I twisted it open only to see her right in front of me.

"Well…..Let's head to the beach…."

"Yah, right…." I followed her lead not muttering a single word. _Why do I always end up in an awkward situation when I'm with her?_

"So what's the story behind those scars on your back and arm?" She looked at me inquisitively. "If you don't want to tell then it's fine by me…."

With that she walked faster as we exited the building, nonetheless I still followed her…We were almost at the beach but she still wasn't saying a word... _Ah…to hell with it. She wants to be friends with me and that's a first. I wouldn't want Laxus, Ultear and Meredy to be just my only friends…._ I grabbed her hand and led her in the opposite direction.

"Je-Jellal!"

"Mind if we take a detour?" I looked at her as she looked up at me. I smiled at her pleadingly, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure!"

She smiled and that was all I needed to lighten my day up.

"Great! I found this cool place a while ago."

We passed by stores and other places. She just followed me quietly, I was still holding her hand. I did not want to let go but I don't think she's liking this so I pulled my hand away. I walked a little bit faster and she still wasn't saying a word.

Growing anxious, I looked back at her and saw that she was looking at her surroundings nervously. I noticed that most of the guys were looking at her…. I mean who wouldn't she was just wearing this gold-ish bikini and nothing more. _These pieces of shit!_ I went back and pulled her close to me, we walked faster this time but some of them followed us and didn't seem to get the hint. I turned back and stepped in front of her.

"Back off! She's mine." I swore I heard a surprised gasp coming from Erza but I didn't care.

I glared at them, I was pissed these guys were stupid.

"Don't want to share? I'm pretty sure everyone would have fun if you wer-"

"No! I don't fucking share so get the fuck away from her."

They moved forward and dashed at us….

"We'll just take her then!"

I spotted 6 of them, sure… I could take them on but I didn't want to fight them, not now that Erza's with me. I looked at her and it seems like she was getting ready to fight these guys. But, I couldn't just let her fight, I wouldn't want them to ruin our vacation. So I settled for one thing.

"You up for some running?" I looked at her but she was determined to kill these guys

"No! I'm going to kill them!"

"Oh okay. It looks like I'm going to carry you." She looked at me incredulously

"Don't you dare!"

"Want to make that a double dare?"

"Fuck you! I'm going to kill these guys and you are not going to stop me or I'll ki-" I didn't mind her so I carried her like a sack of potatoes. "Kyaaaaa! Jellal! Put me down!"

She was on my shoulders, the upper half of her body was beside my chest and the lower part was beside my back.

"No can do, princess…." I sprinted off the guys were hot on our backs but I ran like there was no tomorrow. I'll just deal with them later. I looked back to see if they were still there….And guess what they were still there.

"Jellal! Watch out!" When I looked in front I saw that we were actually approaching a fruit cart with full speed. I couldn't stop so I just jumped over it! _Phew….That was close._ I viewed Erza if she was okay but I guess she was since I met her glare…. We were close again this time her lips were just inches away from mine but none of us cared since we were having fun.

"Idiot! You could've injured us both! .DOWN! This instant! I can run by myself!"

"But where's the fun in that?!"

"Oh god! You're a different kind of idiot!"

"Call me whatever you want, but I'm still carrying you." I laughed at her displeasure and still ran.

"Seriously those guys, aren't they gonna stop chasing us?"

"With a hot girl with me? I'm pretty sure they aren't." I turned right and kept on running the guys weren't showing signs of stopping. So I sped up…..

"Jella-ah!" That was the last thing I heard before my whole being was submerged in water. Erza was already out of my grip, so I looked for her frantically only to see her beside me in the water. I swam up and saw that she did too. I brushed my hair up so that it wouldn't be blocking my eyes. I saw her glower at me but I just smiled at her.

"What?"

She crossed her arms and still had that mad look on her face…

"You got me all wet…"

"That's what she said…"

"Pervert!"

"Where are they?!" I heard the guys say…

"In the water quick…"I told her as I submerged in the water so did she. We looked at each other, I was signaling her not to go out until they leave and she just nodded. I wished that they wouldn't approach the pool.

"They're not here!"

"Let's go to another place!" I heard their fleeting footsteps so I tapped her and gestured that we should rise up to the surface. So we did.

She was breathing heavily and that was just some sight that I found utterly erotic. Her chest was just heaving and droplets of water trailed on her shoulders to her ample breast. My blood just shot up and I just felt like taking her in this pool.

"What's the problem? You're staring…."

"Oh uhhh, nothing." I quickly swam to the ladder and pulled myself up. _Goddamnit, Jellal! Get a grip of yourself! Have some decency!_

"Uhhhh….Jellal? Don't tell me we're going to walk all wet."

"Oh you're feeling cold?"

"No but it's kinda chilly though…." I quickly looked for a towel or some material she can cover herself up. I found a towel on the recliner beside the pool so I immediately took it.

"Here, hope it helps." I draped it all over her.

"Thanks…."

"Sure! Now let's continue our adventure!"

"I really do hope that this is worth it…. We ditched them you know."

"I'm pretty sure this idea of mine is better…" I smiled and held her hand as we walked to our destination. It took us a long time but we've finally reached it…..unscathed.

"This is some mountain! Are we going to climb it?"

"Well, do you want to?"

"Of course! This sounds fun!" She said that while catching her breath, I could see that she was already tired with all that walking we did.

"Are you sure? You look tired….."

"Shut up! I am not tired in fact I am full of energy. Can't you see how energetic I am?!"

"Unfortunately, all I can see is a tired woman trying to show that she's not tired but the truth is she is….." She's pushing herself….But why?

"You know Erza, we can just go here tomorr-"

"No! When I tell you we're going. We're going!"

"Why are you doing this? You're already tired!" I insisted, she might pass out and I don't want that to happen.

"I'm doing this because your hard work in getting me to go here would be all in vein. And….You made me ditch them for this and that is unacceptable, they're probably in our room by now. So, if we weren't going you should've told me like a while ago so that I would've been with them in the beach!" I stared at her in disbelief, this is why she was different than those other girls. She stands for herself bravely, she was a fighter in every aspect. I couldn't even do that for myself.

I gave up, she made her point. "Fine….But do tell me if you feel tired so I could at least carry you…"

"No way! Last time you carried me we almost got injured."

"I'll carry you properly this time, don't worry. Follow me." I walked ahead of her and led the way. I took her to this pathway that's leading to the cliff of the mountain….. We walked for a couple of minutes and from time to time I would turn back and see how she was doing.

"What are you looking at?! I'm not tired or anything!"

"I didn't say you were…"

"Good! Now keep leading I'll follow you….." I just did what she said, I led the way….. But every second that's passing I grew restless.

"Are you sure you're okay? I could carry yo-"

"Jellal! No…..one…would….carry….anyone!" She was panting this time, those things that she said just didn't convince me. I walked back to her then knelt down and offered her a piggyback…

"I told you, I don't need carrying!"

"Stop being so stubborn and hop on! If you want to continue on then we'll have to do it my way. Or we'll just go back down." I couldn't see her face but I'm pretty sure she was pissed. I felt the weight on my back and I can actually feel her shifting uncomfortably.

"Ready?"

"Just walk…" Her arms rested on my shoulder while her hands were clasped together. My arms encircled both of her legs to stabilize the person that was currently sitting. When I stood up I felt her drew closer to me. The warmth of her body just enveloped my cold one. Even the chilly air didn't fell cold anymore. I continued on walking towards the place we were headed.

"I didn't need the carrying by the way…"

I just smiled at her statement. She was like a little kid sometimes…

"Acting strong isn't strength at all, Erza. Sometimes you have to ask people to help you."

"I just don't want to be a burden to people."

"But you aren't…"

"To you…"

"But that's all that matters now, right? It's just you and me here, no need to worry about how other people would think about you…"

"But what do you think of me?"

My brain just stopped working, my tongue was caught up in my mouth. I just tensed up and couldn't say anything…..She can't possibly….._Like me. She can't like me._

"Just answer whenever you feel like it…..I'll surely look forward to it."

"Thanks for understanding…." She rested her head on my shoulder, her breathing just tickled my neck a bit but it's tolerable. This moment felt like it was supposed to be happening, it just felt so right, like it was meant to be….._ But, I just can't….._

I went on to my walking and she was just quiet. We were already close so I started to brisk walk. When I approached the sight it was just in time….

"We're here, Erza."

* * *

**Erza**

I looked up and saw something so splendid._ Sunset….._ It was beautiful the sky had some orange and scarlet hues in it. I went down from the piggyback and went by his side. The cold breeze that the wind was providing was just relaxing, the swishing of the trees just made it better.

"I wanted to show you this. I just saw this alone before, the same scarlet sky. But, never would I thought that I'd have someone whose hair is of the same color of the sky right now." I looked at him and saw him just looking forward. He looked really relaxed.

"So, you visited this place before?"

"Yes….It was a long time ago. I was probably seven years old that time." He looked at me this time. He took my hand and led me to a rock that we could both sit on.

"So...What would you like to know?"

"Anything, you'd want me to know…."

"Oh okay, let's start from the scars then…"

"Sure, but if you feel like you don't want to share it then don't. I'd understand that."

He laughed and hell it was just the sound that I would ever want to here.

"The one on my back is no big deal really….I just got into some skateboard accident. I just did some grind but I leaned back too much so I slipped. Unfortunately, the end of the railing was kind of sharp so it slashed my back…"

"That hurts…How did it become diagonal anyway? Shouldn't it be like a straight line?"

"Yah it should've been….But I already knew that I would get a gash at my back so all I had to do was to kinda go sideways…"

"Why would you do that?" If he had some energy to do that he would've just jumped away from it….

"To look cool…" I stared at him in disbelief that was just purely idiotic. "I know it's stupid, I don't even know what I was thinking before until now."

"At least you didn't hit your head….."

"Yah, or I'll probably be crazier than I am now." He laughed care freely so I just joined him in laughing at the memory.

The laughing seized and our topic just continued on

"Next one is the scar on my arm…" He faced to me and showed both of it. The first one was just below his elbow and the second one was just above his elbow but below his shoulder. I reached out to touch it….

"What happened? Is this some skateboard thing?"

"I wish it was….. These were done by my father." I gasped, why would a father do that to his own blood related son? What kind of mindset was that?

"W-why would he do that?!" I looked at him and he looked sad.

"It all happened in one eventful night…I was thirteen by then. My mom and dad were fighting, this event woke me up so I checked it out. When I did I was stopped by my brother, he told me not to get involved because I'd just get myself into trouble…." He checked if I was listening and I reassured him I was.

"Go on…"

"…as a really stubborn guy, I still went on and checked it out. It was just in time that I saw my dad punched my mom. So, I got furious and pushed him away from my mother. I was on fire my mother tried to stop me but I paid no mind and continued bad mouthing my father. Then things got out of hand and he punched me straight to my guts. I didn't admit defeat because I was sure as hell that I'm fighting for the right side so he got mad and took my baseball bat and…."

"No way!"

"Yah, he bludgeoned my arm. That was a hellish experience, I dodged the last attack and ran away. I think it was just adrenalin rush that kept me going…"

"Did you bring yourself to the hospital?"

"No… I went directly to Ultear's house…"

"Ultear?" I questioned him, not that I was jealous or anything….

"Yah, Ultear and I are childhood friends. So back to the story. I went to her house and when she saw me she almost fainted. She called her grandfather and they took me to the hospital. It was a fracture in the ulna and in the humerus .The doctor said that this fracture I had was rear and it would only be possible if it was intended. But, nevertheless I still covered up for my dad…"

"Why would you do that?! You should've told what happened…" I looked at him but he just smiled and shrugged it off. He may look like a bad guy but he definitely is really kind.

"It's nothing really…Sometimes I just think of it as battle scars."

"How about that tattoo…."

"Oh this…" He used his hand to brush his hair up so I could get a full view on it. "I got this when I was kidnapped by a bunch of child slavers. They branded me with this, it was kidnap for ransom."

"How could you experience such events at a young age?!"

From this point on my respect and admiration for him just skyrocketed. He never gave up on life…..

"Well, that's just me being me….."

"Who are you really? You studied in Era and only rich ass people studied there. And your surgery must've been expensive…" I was really determined to know him, this would be a huge leap in our friendship.

"Let's start this again…. I am Jellal Fernandes, son of David Faust and Grandine Alice Fernandes administrators of the Fernandes Group of Companies." I placed my hand over my mouth to suppress the gasp that was threatening to escape.

"No way! I thought Faust only had…"

"Yes, my siblings are Seigrain Fernandes and Wendy Fernandes."

"I thought he only had Seigrain and Wendy?!"

"He practically disowned me…."

"What?! That's fucked up! I'd never understand rich people logic…."

"Well, that's that…..My mother was the one who made me study in Era. She entrusted her companies to my hand. You see my mother wasn't just some person. She was a Salvatore before she met my father."

"The Salvatore Corporation! That's just astounding! You came from a very rich family!"

"Please do look at me the same way you viewed me when you first met me…." He bowed his head and his palm just laid flat on the rock we were sitting on and he was facing me.

"Of course! Rich or not you're still that Jellal I met…" I smiled reassuringly and he did too. When he sat straight I saw something at the lower left of his back. It was just above the waist band of his shorts.

"Is that a tattoo?" He looked at his back and touched it…

"Yes….That I got from a gang named Grimoire Heart."

"GH?"

"You know that?!"

"Of course! Our school usually encounter them." I remember Grimoire Heart they were one of the most ruthless gangs in Magnolia. Them, Tartarus and Oracion Seis….. "You joined that?"

"Unfortunately, yes….. It was me and Ultear."

"So that's why her name was so familiar."

"Yup, but that story is not for me to tell. It should be Ultear, if you would want to know more about it…"

"Oh sure…."

"Your turn!" He pointed his finger at me and grinned childishly. I sighed….

"Fine, well when I was seven I…..I got into a car accident. It was my dad who was driving and my mom on the shotgun seat. I was at the back. It all happened swiftly, last thing I knew was that our car hit a truck and the front of it was crushed. I was the only one alive but I lost my right eye…." He reached out to brush my hair aside and his face inched closer to get a got look at my eye._ Oh god! What to do? What if he would initiate a kiss?! What the hell would I do!_

He chuckled then pulled away, this made me confused. _Don't tell me he…._

"Don't worry I won't do something like that unless you…" He went back to the same position he was in a while ago. Our foreheads were touching so as our noses. His lips were closer than ever. I fought back the urge to just crash my lips on his. "Want to…."

"I-I…..well" He pulled away once again, it left me breathless. He chortled then stood up.

"We might want to go back now. They're probably worried about where we are tight now." He offered his hand and helped me to stand up.

"Let's have a race! Last one would be treating the other some food the next day! And I'm way ahe-"

"I'm way ahead of you!" I shouted as I ran as fast as I could.

"No! I'll catch up!"

"You're slow!" I was laughing so was he. This made running ten times more tiring.

We ran fast as we approached the entrance of the hotel. We zoomed past everyone and used the stairs. We actually climbed it until we reached the twelfth floor. As I reached the floor I ran as fast as I could since the goal was almost in reach. This competition might be petty but Erza Scarlet never loses. He was right behind me when I already reached the door. I opened it and went in tiredly, he did went in too.

"Whoa! You too look like you did some _rigorous activity_…"

"Yah we did….It was really tiring but it was fun. I'm so sore…."

"Gahhhhh! Wrong choice of words, Erza!"

"What?! It's your fault. You actually taunted me in doing it, Jellal!"

"Doing what?!" I heard my friends asked suspiciously

"We…." I panted. I was still catching my stray breath….

"Oh! We actually had…" Jellal tried to continue but my friends decided to continue the sentence.

"Oh my god! Erza, I never thought you'd actually have sex. This is unbelievable for both of you!" _Wait. What? SEX?! _

"Wait, let me expla-"

"OMG! This is weird but amazing!"

"We're happy for both of you!"

I looked at Jellal but he was blushing really hard, _that's why he isn't explaining!_

"You guys got it wro-"

"Don't deny it! You both look tired and your swimsuit is practically a mess right now!"

"No! Let me explain-"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

That was it! I've had enough. Jellal was practically useless right now so it's just me…

"Shut the fuck up for like a minute and let me explain!"

Silence ensued….

"We had a competition! We just ran back here! Hence, the tiring event! We did not do _that_!"

"Do what, Erza?"

"_That,_ Mira!"

"What?"

"Sex! Goddamnit!" I blushed as the word left my mouth. The room was just filled with laughter and how I was so innocent and awkward in talking about the _deed_… I looked at the poor blushing Jellal and pushed him out of the room. As I closed the door the laughter was muffled.

"Sorry, about them…. They just get rowdy sometimes…and thanks for a while ago."

"No problem….I am the one who's supposed to be thanking you for listening to my rants a while ago….."

"That's…noth-"I got cut off when he pulled me flushed against his bare chest and hugged me tight but comforting. He wrapped his arms on my waist as I wrapped mine on his neck and buried my face on his chest. His chin was just above my head so I could feel it when he's talking.

"Thanks, Erza." The moment was ephemeral. He pulled away….. "Goodnight, Scarlet" He sent me one last smile. But, before he could go to his room I pulled his arm and stood on my tippy-toes to kiss him on the cheek…

"Goodnight, Jellal" I turned back and headed to my room, he also did the same.

I went inside of the room smiling.

_This was just the beginning of everything…..Hopefully…_

* * *

How'd you like it? I would like to know your comments about this story so please review! Anyway as you can see the rating has changed to M... Things will get a bit more mature. Soon, though... Cause I don't want to rush things and just write a lemon oh so suddenly when they haven't been that long together yet... That would just be too cliche...So, yah in this chapter it's just teasers not really the real deal.( That's Erza being awkward as ever...)

But anyway thanks for reading this! Please do review! Please, for the love of JeRza!

Follow and Favorite at your own convenience...Same goes to me as a writer here follow me and add me to your favorites at your own convenience

Read and Review!

Thanks people!

Over and out!


	10. One Hell Of A Vacation! (Part III)

Sup! So yah it's here another kinda long chapter. You'd the reason of Jellal and all that jazz. Maybe some development so just read it and all hahhaha... Yup and thanks for those who reviewed, followed, favorite-ed this Story. And my other stories as well I mean it's pretty rad! Oh and some of the people who added me to their favorites and those who followed me as a writer. Thanks! May the heavens give you oreo cookies or chocolate chip cookies and a jar of nutella!

**Disclaimer: FT not mine**

Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 10: One Hell of a Vacation! (Part III: Beach and stuff)

**Jellal**

I have never felt so happy in my entire life. Everything that happened a while ago was just surreal. I admit, even I couldn't believe myself, I was never a people person so I never really lasted in a conversation. But, what happened a while ago was just a solid proof that I'm changing. For the better…..And I can't believe it's all because of a person named Erza Scarlet.

Her determination for things just makes me admire her. She does a lot of things unexpectedly, she may be awkward about some things like those mature stuff but her innocence just makes her ten times cuter and all the more likeable. However, these feelings I feel for her would just stay as that…..She is the total opposite of me. I could never love somebody like her, she'll just be that distant star that I'll continue admiring from a far. The more she gets closer to me, the more she'll get hurt. I say these things and yet here I am standing idly by the doorstep of our room touching the part of my face that she tenderly kissed a few minutes ago.

I sighed in defeat. "Most of the things I'm thinking that I can't, I probably would…..She's already got me bad and that's not good."

I opened the door of our room and met silence. Laxus and the others weren't back yet. I wonder why….Anyway, all I wanted to do now was to lay on the bed and sleep. These things that are happening right now tires me mentally and emotionally. I need to get my act straight. But for now, I appreciate this relationship that Erza and I have. Everything starts with friendship anyway…..so who knows? Let's just leave that to fate…..and sleep.

* * *

**Erza**

When I first met Jellal I swore I hated him, I actually thought he was some arrogant douche bag….But after that little chat we had on the cliff, my views of him changed. He experienced a lot of trials at such a young age. Nonetheless, he never gave up. I respect him, I mean….It really is rare to see guys like him. Before, Mira used to hook me up with some random guys but all of them suffered some serious injuries…

Why? Well, I really get pissed when you're talking to someone and all they did was to look at your body nodding like they actually understood something but they're actually thinking about how to get you in their beds….I may be innocent about those things but I'm not stupid to actually pretend that I don't know what's going on. Perverted men who're hitting on me usually lands on the hospital bed with several broken bones…..

The moment I went inside the room, they were all on me.

"You ditched us!" Mira yelled while she was laid on the bed and browsing her phone.

"I know and I really am sorry about that. Something came up." I went directly to the closet to get me some clothes and towel then headed straight to the bathroom.

"Don't you mean "Jellal" came up?"

"W-well, something like that…." I turned the shower on and I adjusted it to make it cold since I needed to cool myself down. My mind wandered off to the events a while ago. So to say, I was pleased about what happened.

"What happened, Erza? Come on tell us! Let's just make that the punishment of not being at the beach this afternoon."

"Yah sure, Cana! When I'm done I'll tell you guys….."

"Oh…and Erza?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Did you know that we're actually staying here for free?"

"Huh? How'd that happen?"

That's odd, a group of teenagers staying in the Akane Resort for free is just blasphemy. I mean one would be jumping up and down because of joy if this opportunity was given to them.

"Jellal owns this place….."

"You mean the room?"

"No….The resort and everything that's in it…"

When she said that I almost landed on the tiles but my reflexes were great so I just toppled a bunch of shampoo bottles….._WHAT? I knew he was rich but seriously?!_

"Erza? Are you okay there?"

"Yah….just shocked."

"Oh ok…"

"By the way…. Lucy? Where's Natsu and Gray?" The pink haired teen and the stripper weren't inside the room.

"Ahhhhhhh! They are with Laxus, Ultear and Meredy. Oh and before I forget. They actually asked us to join them in the dinner area."

"Oh?"

"Yah! Natsu was hyped cause it's buffet type…." I went out of the bathroom fully clothed well yah. I was just wearing a simple black long-sleeved turtleneck and a white skirt.

"Lucy really knows Natsu well…..I wonder about the things they talk about…."

"Cana!" Lucy yelled while putting her pink tank top on

"Lu-chan must really like Natsu….."

"Levy, I thought we were friends?!"

"Juvia is so happy for love-rival"

"Argh…."

I went and sat on the bed while they were teasing Lucy. _Does Jellal even like me? Well, I sure do like him but what about what he feels? I actually asked him how he felt but I was met by the sickening sound of silence._

"Thinking about something, Erza?"

"N-no! Who are you texting?" I immediately changed the topic before it wanders off to uncharted territory.

"Laxus…." It was unlikely to see the great demon match-maker Mirajane Strauss to blush but I guess there's a side of a person that is unknown to everyone.

"So, your boyfriend finally learned how to text his girlfriend….."

"He texts me even before…."

"Laxus? Seriously...But anyway at least he does now."

I glanced at Lucy's direction and heard her cries of help but none of them actually stopped. _Seriously?_ I stood up and decided to help the helpless blonde.

"Erza? I have a favor to ask you…."

I looked over my shoulder to actually glance at Mirajane

"Hmmmm?

"Could you tell Jellal to dress up and be ready? I don't think he knows that we should be at the dinner hall tonight."

"Couldn't they just call him or something?"

"Sweetie, if they could then I wouldn't have asked you…."

"If this is one of your "match-making" schemes again. I swear I'm going to tell Laxus that you actually bought a…" Mirajane charged at me and covered my mouth with her hand.

"It's not! Now don't tell him!" Mirajane was blushing like crazy. I nodded. Then she proceeded to remove her hand from my mouth.

I can't believe Jellal and I would again find ourselves secluded on a four-sided location called room. I sighed. "Fine…."

"Great! Now you girls ready?"

"Yup!"

"Let's go!"

All of them continued to leave the room and head to the dinner hall

"How about Erza?" Levy asked before leaving the room.

"She and Jellal will meet up with us on the hall." Lucy explained and Levy just nodded

"I hope there will be no ditching happening again…."

"Cana! That comment was unnecessary!" I charged at the door but before I knew it they already got in the elevator.

"I must be crazy….." I muttered as I locked the door and went on the opposite side of it. _What am I going to do? What if he thought I was some thief then pin me on the bed again? I swear if we get stuck in that position again, I might consider the option of kissing him. Might… if I still am sane enough to choose the options wisely._

My brain went haywire when I was already in front of his hotel room. It's his room, I mean it isn't proper for girls to just barge in the room of the guy…Right? I mean what if he's naked… _Have some decency, Erza! Don't think about him naked!_ I twisted the doorknob and it was open._ Why isn't he locking the door?_ I wanted to just go in but that would be trespassing.

"Here goes…" I knocked on the door. Twice, thrice but still he's not answering. I waited for a couple of minutes but there are no signs of him opening the door. But, I still waited…..A couple passed by and laughed at something that they found amusing.

"It seems like she can't get inside her room…."

"Let her be, hon" They still laughed and that pissed me off. I opened the door and went inside._ Who's stuck outside her room now? _

"Shit….." I barged into his room just because of a flimsy couple.

"You're better than that….." I was talking to myself which is a pretty bad sign. The room was dim, I had to turn the lights on in the living room area to actually see where I was going. There were two doors in the room. I don't know which is which so I checked both.

I first checked the left room door and the moment I went in I heard something break under my foot. I lifted it up and saw it was some potato chip. _This was Laxus' room…Definitely._ I went in front of the other door._ To go in or not to go in?_ This intense thinking grinds my gears. To hell about what he thinks I'm going in.

The coldness of the room enveloped my entire body. It was dark, so I immediately looked for some source of light. Other than the main light that is, if he was sleeping I didn't want to give him some rude awakening. I decided to just open the lamp instead….However, it wasn't that easy. The moment I approached the bed, the sight of him sleeping peacefully just made me feel guilty of opening the lamp. He was wearing nothing…He shifted to his right so the blanket went lower and I actually saw him wearing some boxers.

"Oh god….Stop staring!" I told myself quietly as I reached for the switch of the lamp. I opened the light and quietly chuckled at his face that was currently cringing._ He's so cute…._

A groan broke me out of my trance, so I looked at him and saw him shifting uncomfortably. I looked my watch and saw it was already half passed eight. I decided that it was time for him to wake up.

"Jellal….." I shook his arm in attempt to wake him up. But nothing happened

"Jellal, wake up. We're going to eat stuff." I shook his arm relentlessly but he's not stirring up.

"I dmon't whanna whake up…" I heard him mutter while stuffing his head on a pile of pillows.

"You have to. Now get up!"

"No…"

My patience was drawing thin. I'm not really a person who waits for results, I am a person who wants the results the moment I ask for it. I'm not going to wait and stay like this for hours. I'm also hungry so if this guy won't budge. I'm going to take some desperate measures.

"Jellal Fernandes, last call. Wake up or be forced to wake up."

"Mhake mhee….."

That was it. I went up the bed and straddled his lying form. I eased myself comfortably on his stomach .I purposely made my hands brush on his shoulder blades, down to his clavicle, then his chest and finally rested on his sides. I started out slow and built a rhythm. I heard him groan…..so I took the hint and did it fast, I heard him chuckle but that wasn't what I wanted. I tickled him…..hard. His movements in attempt to throw me off the bed made the four legged structure shake but I didn't care, he needed to wake up.

"Ahhahahahahahhahahahah…..s-stop please!"

"No, unless you fully convince me you're awake."

"Gahahahahahahaahah….h-how hahhahhaha…." He twisted and turned but I balanced myself on his body that I wouldn't fall off the bed. He was gasping for air.

"So, who am I?"

He squinted, tears were already dripping on the sides of his eyes and this was because of laughing. He gripped both of my hands, it wasn't too tight but it was enough to stop me from my advances.

"Erza, I'm awake." He smiled and released my hands. All I could do was to stare at his eyes. They were so mesmerizing….

"Hey…. What are you doing here?" Jellal sat down so we were face to face. My hands were on his shoulders and I was sitting on his lap.

"Oh! I uhhhhh… I was told that we were supposed to go to the dining hall. So, I went and woke you up since you obviously didn't know that we are supposed to go there." I lamely explained.

* * *

**Jellal**

I don't think that she knows what she's doing but Erza, in my room and straddling me was just outrageous. If I was some guy I would've taken advantage of her and say that she was the one who went here. But, I'm not like that. I respected women any kind of them. She said something about eating but I really am not hungry.

"We're going to eat? But I'm not…"

"You're not hungry?" I could hear disappointment in her voice, she waited for me to wake up only to be met with a no as an answer. I didn't want her to feel that way.

"No, I mean I'm not dressed yet…" I looked at her and she was dressed but I was just wearing my boxers. I also noticed another thing though…Her skirt were riding high up her legs._ Too much skin!_ It was a crumpled mess, I don't know if she knew that though….I was stopping a nose bleed from happening.

"Yah! I'll just wait for you in the living room." She stood up and straightened her skirt and walked fast until she reached the exit.

I stood up and headed to the bathroom. After that I went directly to my closet and tossed over a navy blue long-sleeved cotton shirt. I left two buttons open. Then just wore a light brown cargo shorts. I went out of my room then headed to Erza. She was texting someone and I'm not one to pry so I just tapped her shoulder.

"I'm done. Let's go." She stood up and followed me closely. She walked to the elevator as I locked the door of the room. I followed her closely anyway.

"I heard that you own this place…" She said as she called the elevator.

"I just handle it. My mother owns it."

An off key sound was heard as the elevator door opened. We went in and I pressed the ground floor button.

"Sooooooooooooo…"

"Hmmmm?"

We both looked at each other and just laughed. We couldn't even start a topic, how odd.

"How's your friends doing?"

"Don't know haven't seen them after our quest a while ago."

"Quest? Really….You make it sound so serious." She giggled quietly that only I could hear. It was cute….

"It has a good ring to it though…."

The elevator door opened and it already was our destination. I led her through the halls and onto the dining vicinity. The people on the dining area were quite few, most probably because the food was quite expensive._ Maybe I should lower down the price of food here._ But it didn't bother those other people who had every single penny to spare and it didn't bother us as well.

I saw Meredy wave at us so we proceeded to walk to their table. Everything was going well until someone hugged me from behind. My knees buckled since I wasn't ready and the person who jumped and clung on my back was heavy, I toppled over the person…

"Natsu!" A frustrated yell came from Erza as she glared at her friend

"Sorry, Erza. This guy is just awesome! Thanks for giving this thingy free! The food is awesome!"

What do I say?! Awkward! "Uhhh….yeah! No problem!"

"Great! I approve your courting…I mean your relationship with Erza. But, don't make her cry or I swear I'll kill you!"

"What?!" I blushed hard and I looked at Erza she also was blushing. She was speechless and that made the situation intolerable.

"Good! Now stand up so I can stand as well. I also want to eat….."

"Oh sure….." I stood up and brushed my shorts and straightened my shirt. I offered a hand to pull him up and he accepted. When he stood up he walked away like nothing happened and went directly to the buffet table. I was about to walk to the table when someone stopped me by tugging the sleeve of my shirt.

"Je-Jellal….. Sorry. Natsu is just like that." She looked like she was really sorry about her friend's behavior.

I just smiled then held her hand and pulled her with me heading to the table. "It's okay. I'll get used to it."

"Yeah…."

"Come on, don't look sad. It wasn't a big deal. Wait until you get to know Ultear more." I cheered her up. It really wasn't nice to see her nervous and all that.

She still looked down….

"Hey!"

No response.

"Scarlet."

She really is not responding. I stopped walking and looked at her.

"Beautiful…."

She looked at me then blushed really hard. I wanted to laugh but she'll get weird again so I didn't.

"Now that I got your attention, I wanted to tell you that you should go and get some food already."

"Oh of course….." She scrambled off to go to the buffet table and got some food. I checked my phone and saw one missed call._ I really needed to give him my answer now._ I headed outside to call the person. Ultear noticed me and she was about to stand up but I signaled her not to.

_"Just going to call someone…"_ I sent her a message for her to know why. So with that, I proceeded to the exit of the hotel.

As I stepped out of the hotel the cold breeze brushed through me. It was quite freezing outside but it was tolerable if people were like me, who's fond of the cold weather. To come and think of it I wasn't able to go to the beach this morning. So, I headed to that place. It also seemed like a perfect place to call my brother….._Seigrain._

The beach area was isolated. No one was there probably because it was half past nine in the evening. It was quiet…. Just the way I like it. I brought out my phone and browsed the call log. _This is it._ This decision would surely hurt those people who have drawn close to me. But, I needed to do this. I pressed the call button and placed the phone on my ear. It was dialing until it was picked up by someone.

_"Your answer?"_

How nostalgic this event was. The voice was utterly familiar.

"Yes….."

_"That's great, Brother! Wendy misses you so much, mom too."_

"When's the flight?" I felt sadder than ever. The thought of me leaving just broke my heart to millions of pieces.

_"I'll tell you when it's settled. But it would surely be somewhere this year. I know leaving your friends behind is saddening but, things are becoming uncontrollable here. Mother and Father are settling for a divorce."_

"I knew it would result to that. Italy, huh…. And here I thought I would never go back to that place again."

_"Brother….. You already like someone there huh…"_

I just chuckled. Twins really do have some of this telepathic thing.

"How'd you know?"

I heard a chuckle on the other end of the line. _"Gut feeling….It's okay to have that feeling but please do tell her soon. About this news I mean."_

I sighed. "Yeah….."

_"I guess this is it. It was nice talking to you, if you're back and felt this need of visiting me. Don't go to the house, let's meet up at some place. Mother isn't living here anymore so as Wendy. It's only Dad, me and a bitch." _I laughed at his comment as he cleared his throat…. My brother isn't a person of swearing. But when he does, it means that he's annoyed.

_"I mean another woman. Pardon me for my bad language. But anyway, I'm working for father. I visit mom from time to time so yah you'll have a grand arrival when you get here."_

"I wouldn't want that!"

_"I was kidding…. It's just the press. Oh don't forget to tell this woman that you like about this news. I need to hang up now… Tell Ultear I miss her."_

"Sure! Goodbye, brother…"

_"You too, see you soon…"_ The line ended. This is why I didn't want to associate myself that much. I can't imagine leaving Erza behind. I have fallen for her, but I'm not willing to tell her. Yet. When the right time comes…Maybe, I would finally consider it. This was depressing but what can I do…. I would go nowhere if I worry about this, all I can do for now is have fun and make memories that I could at least bring with me when I leave._ That's right! Keep your chin up, Fernandes!_

For now…. I wanted to go back to my room. I didn't feel like eating especially when I see Erza looking at me like everything's alright, seeing my new found friends laughing like there was more years with us together to look forward to. I don't even know if I could tell it to her right now. But, I should tell it soon before we get involved to each other more than we intended to. On the other hand, I guess some solitude here in the beach would be fine.

* * *

**Erza**

_Seriously, how can he do that? In just one snap of a finger he already got me blushing…_ I continued getting some random food while thinking about the occurrence a while ago. When I was done I approached the table and sat beside Mira. It was fun eating with new friends. It seems like our circle of friendship just expanded. I mean there's Ultear, Meredy and Jellal.

Everybody settled down on their seats and proceeded to eat. But, I saw a chair that was currently empty.

"Hey, where's Jellal?"

I looked at all of them but it seems like they didn't know where he was…

"Saw im' go out…." Natsu said while stuffing a drumstick in his mouth. _Where's he headed? _I was about to stand up when Ultear said something.

"Oh… don't worry Erza. Jellal just headed outside to call someone. It's no big deal really." I sat down and proceeded to eat my food. I just shrugged the feeling of uneasiness off and just joined their discussion about stuff. I just felt quite disappointed since Jellal couldn't join us tonight. We chatted for a bit and ate for quite some time. Natsu, Gray and Laxus just couldn't get enough of the food.

When I couldn't stand the anxiety, I stood up. "I'll be going to the restroom…"

"Sure…." I heard Mira say so I went to the exit of the hotel. They probably didn't notice this but I didn't care anymore. When I was outside…._ Where the hell would he be?_ I'm so stupid, I went out thinking I could find him without any damned hints of where he could be. _What is the most attracting place here?! _

A group of girls passed by my side giggling about something…

"Hey there's this hot guy on the beach…."

"I know right! He had this blue hair and oh my god!"

The giggling faded when they went inside the hotel._ Wait…Did they say a hot guy with blue hair by the beach?_ Well that sounded like Jellal to me. I sped off to that destination. When I reached it I was only met by the sounds of the waves on the ocean….The cold wind blew past me. No signs of Jellal Fernandes. I guess it's just me and the waves here…..or Not.

"Well, still a fine woman, Scarlet." The disgusting sound of his voice made me cringe.

"Get out of my sight."

"Come on, Erza… You're pretty sad. How bout we have fun on my bed tonight?"

"Get the fuck away from me, Bacchus! Your arrogance disgusts me."

He approached me but I stood my ground. I was never one for stepping back.

"Really now….I swear it would be fun."

"Really? I bet it would be gross….Just like your last name."

"It's Groh…"

_Was it? _Damn! Either way it fits his personality. The strong smell of alcohol engulfed my nose and it sure was stronger than Cana's.

"You reek of alcohol. Get away from me!" I pushed him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest. We were so close but I made our distance closer when I head butted him with my forehead.

"Fuck!"

"I did tell you to get away from me….." I looked around and tried to spot Jellal but he was never there.

"Feisty as ever….. I do warn you though, I'll get to you sometime."

"Go away!"

With that he scrambled off to another direction far away from mine. Suddenly he disappeared. I must be sleepy. _Why was I even expecting him to come and save me? I guess, he wouldn't always be there huh…_ This was utterly depressing. I made my way back to the hotel hoping to have a goodnight sleep.

* * *

**Jellal**

I watched the occurrence from a far…..Or behind the large rock by the beach. That guy….I'm going to kill him. I continued watching, Erza looked frantic as she scanned the area looking for something or maybe someone. Maybe a guy she met in the dining hall. The perverted guy left and walked off approaching my direction. I swear I waited for him to get near so I can scare his guts out. When he was already there I grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him to the rock.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

He smelled really disgusting. He was drunk that makes this scaring all the more exciting.

"None of your business! Let go!"

I didn't instead I punched his face and when he landed on the floor I kicked his gut.

"Get away from her or the next time I see you I'll kill you."

He chuckled, "Who are you? Her boyfriend?"

"Yes, now stay away from her or die!"

He stood up and brushed the sand off his clothes, "Chill man, I never thought she already has a boyfriend."

"Well, now you know….." I went away and walked back to the hotel. _Her boyfriend huh….. What a lie. I know I'll never be that guy, and if I ever would that would just probably be a dream that would never come true._ How long will I even stay in Italy? I might never come back….

I went inside and headed straight to the elevator. It was quiet….which is not good. It means I've got more time to regret about the decision I made. The elevator door opened on the 5th floor.

"If it isn't Jellal….."

"Ultear…." I addressed the person.

"You suck."

I snickered. "I know."

"Where the hell were you? Erza was loo-"

"I said yes..."

"I know you would, I can't blame you for your decision. Your super sad expression gives it all away."

Silence ensued as we both waited for the elevator to stop at our destination.

"Tell Erza…and the others."

"I will."

"You better."

The elevator door opened and we walked until we reached our respective rooms. Ultear went in the room beside our room. I also went in my room.

"Dude! Too bad you didn't taste the awesome food."

"I wasn't hungry….."

I slumped on the sofa and grabbed the remote to turn the television on.

"You know you look like a love sick high school girl…"

"Really? I look that bad."

"Really. Anyway, tomorrow morning we're going to the beach again this time you and Erza should be there."

"We would. Don't worry."

I kept switching on the channel but nothing seemed so interesting.

"What did you two do…I hope you did nothing on our sofa."

I kicked his leg and glared at him.

"You've got a dirty mind."

He laughed and sat inches away from my slumped position on the sofa. "What?! You can't blame me. I've got to tell you though, Erza has no experience in this."

"No way!" I was shocked so that was why she wasn't comfortable in talking about that. But, with her nice body. It's impossible that none tried.

"Yes way…" He was still laughing but wait a second….

"How the hell did you know?!"

"Dude, chill Mira slipped and told me…."

"She's your girlfriend right?"

"Yeah wanna talk about women's sizes?"

"Go away!" We laughed care freely as we talked about a bunch of things. Until Laxus said he'd get some shut eye. It was already 12 in the morning…

"G'night, buddy."

"Yup!" When he went in his room I turned off the television. _How can I tell them? Laxus, Ultear and Meredy already knew…..Anyway, it's not like its important. Maybe I'll tell them some other time._ I walked back to my room and reduced my clothing to my boxers and laid on the bed. I closed my eyes and hoping sleep would calm my mind.

* * *

I was awaken by the bright light of the sun that seeped through the windows of my room. I attempted to block it out but when I did an irritating noise replaced it. It came from outside of the room. It was loud like really deafening. I stood up and opened my door an inch wide to see what's happening.

I heard chorus of 'Good morning, Jellal' as soon as I opened the door. All of them were here like from Erza's group of friends to my group. But…It was only the girls. I wonder where the guys went.

"Oh! Good morning!" I smiled at them and closed the door. I went in the bathroom to prepare for today's event.

* * *

**Erza**

"Seems like lover boy just woke up….."

"Shut up!" It's starting again the teasing and everything. It was okay if we were on our room but we weren't. If this would go on Jellal might actually know that I like him.

"He sure is hot…." Cana slurred while drinking something.

"Where did you get that?!"

"In their fridge….They've got tons of it. I know they're willing to share."

"Cana! That's improper! Put it back!" I was grabbing some of the cans from her but it was already empty.

"Too late, Erza… I already drank it all."

"Puke it out!"

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want to drink that again….."

"Lucy! Just help me clean this up…."

I grabbed the cans one by one and threw it in the bin.

I heard him clear his throat, so I looked up, "Hey….. I'll just clean that."

He wore a dark blue beach shorts and a white dress shirt that was untucked. The dress shirt wasn't that thick it was kinda thin so it fits the beach….. _Why does he look good in everything he wears?_

"I-It's okay…. I'll do it."

"I insist" He took the cans away from my grasp and did the same to those on the floor. Then placed it in the bin. I took a seat beside Lucy on the sofa.

"If you don't mind me asking….Where are the guys?"

"They asked us to wait for you…."

"Why you guys though?"

"Cause Laxus said you don't hit girls. We were told that you're not a morning person."

I wanted to make Cana stop from talking. She was talking too much…I mean _What if she slips and say that I like Jellal? That would just be devastating._

"You're Cana right? I must tell you…It's not that I'm not a morning person. I mean I love mornings, it's just that I'm not a waking up person." Jellal smiled at us as we giggled about his comment.

"You're cool! I like you!" Cana slumped an arm around his shoulders and he just smiled…

"Thanks! So you guys waited right? Let's go the beach like right now."

"Sure!" One by one they stood up and headed to the hall. I was the last one to leave, but before I could leave he grabbed my arm effectively stopping me. I looked back and saw him smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry… Heard you were looking for me last night."

I slid my arm out of his grasp and smiled back.

"It's okay…Really." _How can I not forgive him when he's smiling like that? _There was some magic in his smile that just break my walls and just made me say yes…

"I also wanted to tell you that. I-I'm…"

"You're?"

He looked troubled, he avoided eye contact and mumbled something I could not understand.

"What?"

"Hungry…" He was definitely hiding something. _Did he just lie to me?_ But maybe it's something personal. So, I'm letting him off the hook this time.

"Of course! You didn't eat last night. We could go to the dining area to get some breakfast. We already ate though…"

"Oh…It's okay we could go to the beach like right now!" He grabbed my hand and we ran through the hallways until we reached the elevator just in time to stop it before it closed.

"Here I thought you two were going to ditch us again….."

"We're not!"

The elevator door shut and all of us were pretty excited for this beach thing. When it opened we immediately ran through the halls and went outside of the hotel. We were like a bunch of kids running past every single person. We immediately took a cool place on the beach and laid down on the mats there.

I looked at the guys and saw them swimming. It was a good day, Natsu and Gray weren't fighting, this was pretty odd. I scanned the area and he went missing again. _Where the hell is Jellal? _I sighed. I just untied my top and laid on the mat face down. The warmth of the sun surrounded my back. I enfolded my arms so my head could lay on it. I closed my eyes so I could enjoy this state of relaxation.

"Hey, Erza…. Want some?" I opened my eyes and saw him propped up on his elbows to support his weight. He was offering me some shaved ice with some toppings on it but all that was clear to me was his well-toned body…_He's so hot! Why did he remove his shirt? _Now he's got me all distracted.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I shifted my eyes away from him before he notices I was staring. I diverted the topic and grabbed some sun screen and tossed it to him.

"Mind if you put some on my back?"

"No problem!" He placed the shaved ice down and squeezed some sunscreen on the palm of his hands then rubbed them together.

Before I knew it he descended his hands on the skin of my back. His slightly calloused hands spread the sun screen on my back. He continued doing this for a long while it was already like he was massaging my back. I closed my eyes savoring the feeling of his hands on my skin. I unconsciously let out a sigh of liking… He withdrew his hands and this left me feeling disappointed. He then sat down beside my lying form eating his shaved ice.

"Hey, give me some!"

He smiled then scooped some and fed it to me using his spoon. I took it and when my lips descended to it….._Oh god this was yummy!_ I licked the spoon clean and asked him for more.

* * *

**Jellal**

_Fuck! She's killing me!_ She licked the spoon, doesn't she realize how sensual her action was. My heart sped up and I already felt turned on by her actions. I was getting hard…._ Calm down, Jellal! It's nothing… Totally nothing….._ I calmed down a bit….

"More…."

"Oh uhhhhhh sure…" I kept giving her the ice and at times she let out a moan of satisfaction. _She really doesn't know what she's doing…_Later did I knew the glass was already empty.

"Damn! I'm sorry….I finished it all. It was rather delicious."

"No problem! I really bought that for you."

I beamed at her and she just nodded. I stared at the ocean and it seems like it had some decent waves. _Some surfing would do…._

"Hey, I'll just go and swim."

"Sure!" I stood up and headed to the surf board store. While making my way there I could notice some stares coming from the female population. I waved it off and continued on. When I entered the store I was immediately welcomed by the owner.

"Mr. Jellal! It's nice to see you here again!"

"Nice to see you too, George!"

"I've still got your board intact! Here, it's all prepared for you!"

I took the board and headed to the exit.

"Thanks!"

I ran all the way through the beach to reach the ocean. The moment I stepped in it, the warmth of the water flooded my feet. I continued to walk until the water got neck deep, so I swam my way through the water. I used the board so that I could float and used my arms to paddle. When I got to the destination I wanted a bunch of surfers were also there.

I waited for some waves and when the big one came I rode it and it made me feel euphoric.

* * *

**Erza**

I was done relaxing on the beach. I looked around and spotted Lucy sitting beside me.

"Lucy, can you tie it?"

"Sure!" As soon as she was done I went to the waters to swim for a bit.

I swam until the waters where deeper. I always liked to challenge myself. When I got nearer I spotted Jellal who's currently….._Surfing?_ I watched him ride the waves and I was pretty amused. He was good at it, who knew he did this sport. This made me want to know him better, know his hobbies and pretty much everything. _He's some mysterious guy…_ I continued exploring the ocean, I dived deeper from time to time. I went up to catch some oxygen only to be face to face with stunning green eyes.

"You're impressive!" He grinned childishly so I just smirked at him.

"Aren't I?"

"Well, your confidence wouldn't get you that far…" He smirked cockily

I raised my eyebrow questioningly

"What are you suggesting, Jellal?"

"Let's have a race! You see that rock there?" He pointed out

_Oh god really? Was he really this childish?_ I looked at the direction he pointed at and saw the huge rock that was isolated. It was pretty far from the crowded area of the beach. No people were near the region

"You sure do love to embarrass yourself…."

"I'm not gonna lose this time, Scarlet!"

"Why's that?"

He chuckled about something and looked so smug afterwards..._ What the hell was he thinking?_

"The loser…. Would…. Run around the 12th floor with only their undergarments…. And I'm way ahead of you!"

He swam and hell he swam fast but…_ There's no way I'm going to lose with a stake that high! _I immediately followed closely, it was challenging. The waves were just hitting us, and this made the swimming harder. I sped up and it seems like he didn't notice this, but after that I could see his eyes widen as he saw me ahead of him. I didn't brag about it until we reached the goal. I was the one who first reached the rock.

The moment I reached it I leaned my back on it and tried to catch my breath. He trudged closely with an aura of defeat surrounding him and leaned on the rock as well. But, he was close to me. His arm was placed beside the right side of my head and his body was just a tad bit close to mine. He was panting but the heaving of his chest and the water that was dripping down from his well-toned body sent shivers run down my spine.

I snickered as I saw him pouting, he looked like a kid who just lost his candy. I decided to tease him a bit, "You lost again….."

"That was just beginner's luck!"

"No it wasn't….This is your second time of losing." He chuckled quietly, I found him extremely handsome.

As he looked up it was then I realized that our faces were closer than a while ago. I leaned back as far as I could but the rock was preventing me to do so. His arm bent a little so he could make the distance closer. I was trapped between his body and the cold hard rock. My brain stopped working when I felt his nose touched mine. I was breathing erratically, our lips were just millimeters apart. Before I knew it I started to close the distance. I didn't know why I was doing this, maybe because of the heat…Our lips brushed slightly.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" A voice broke us apart. I looked at Jellal and it seems like he was as shocked as I was. He pushed himself away from the rock as I looked down on my feet, I could feel a blush creeping up my face.

"I'm really sorry, I never thought…." I soon viewed the person who….Thankfully stopped the act of stupidity from happening. I wanted to thank her so badly, I stared at the woman…

"Oh it's okay, really…you can leave now…." I watched her fleeting form and glanced at Jellal once more. His back was facing me so I couldn't really see his expression. _God knows what will happen if that continued…._ I let out a sigh of relief. It's not like I didn't want it, it's just that I don't think it's time for _that _yet.

"Hey…I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." Jellal bowed in an apologetic way.

"I-It's alright, I think I got carried away too. I'm also sorry." He stood straight this time, he scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly, he had a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"So….You're running with just your underwear later."

I walked ahead of him and decided to change the topic. I headed to the small shack by the beach, he followed close by.

"Yah….I shouldn't have made that bet."

"Hey! A punishment's a punishment!"

"Yeah…I'll do it anyway, Scarlet. Don't worry you can even check on me while doing the punish-"He smirked then I punched his gut…..maybe a little harder than I intended to.

"Pervert!"

"Wow…You really could pack a punch. I was kidding." He rubbed the part that I attacked while catching his breath.

We kept on walking until we reached the mini shack-bar place. I still couldn't forget about that almost kiss, I admit there are a lot of instances where our lips became that close….close to kissing. All of those were just teasing and usually unintentional. But, this time it was like I wanted to do it but I….._Arghhh! I don't know! I just want to dig a hole and go die in it!_

"Erza? What do you want?"

"You….." My eyes widen in shock…._Shit! Did I just say that?_ I must've been thinking so much about that…

He chuckled then raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Me?"

_Come on! Think of something, Erza! You were born ready for these kind of things._ However, I wasn't. I knew I was blushing.

"I was asking about what _you_ like… Don't get any funny ideas!"

I looked away blushing, he still kept chuckling.

"Don't worry I wasn't. But was I supposed to?"

"Definitely not!" I stormed away like it didn't affect me. But the truth is, it really did.

I looked for some table and when I spotted one I immediately sat on the chair. All these weird things was just making me exhausted. He then proceeded to approach the table and when he did he sat on the opposite side.

"What do you want? I already have something in mind, all that's missing is your order."

"Just strawberry cheesecake…"

"Alright! Wait here."

He left and ordered. I was left thinking about how stupid I looked today. _This is bad…The more we're together the more I fall for him. I don't even know if he likes me back._

He soon came back with our orders. We ate in silence…or hoped we did.

"Hey, just wanted to ask you more questions about the childhood you had. I mean if you'd want to."

"Shoot."

"Okay then! You lost your parents right? So who took care of you?"

"I was sent to an orphanage. Since, our relatives didn't know what to do with me. I understood why, it's probably because they had their families to feed as well. And as I told you I don't want to burden other people."

"I see. In the orphanage, did you make friends?"

"Yes. But only few."

I slowly stabbed the lifeless cake and shoved some of it in my mouth.

"Why's that?"

"It's because of my personality. I was never a people person before I met those guys."

"Same here. I was never one until I met you." I stared at him but that comment of his doesn't seem to bother him. It was like a normal compliment but I was happy to know that.

"Really?"

"Really. Ultear was my only friend before, then when she adopted Meredy I became friends with her too. Then Laxus. Just them, then you came and introduced me to your lively friends. Which by the way is why I'm really thankful that you came."

He looked up and smiled at me, I was left speechless and all I could do was smile back.

"I'm happy to know that! That's what friends do right?"

"Right!"

* * *

**Jellal**

Her smile just made it harder for me to tell her. I think it's alright not to I mean it sure isn't going to be anytime soon, right? _And it's not like she's going to fall for me._

We continued eating peacefully. When we were done we headed back to the location of the beach where we left our friends. We reached the area by dusk.

"We already ate! Where were you two?" Natsu said while building a sand castle. The others were minding their own business.

"We went to some shack."

"Really?!" He looked so confused but I didn't know why. Erza made her way to her friends.

"Why? Is there any problem?"

He shrugged, "Nothin much….I just heard this girl a while ago talking about a red-headed woman and a blue haired guy making out at the shore. I just thought it was you two. But to know you guys were in a shack maybe it wasn't."

My blood ran cold and sweat began to form on my forehead. I could also feel my face heating up, _I already forgot about that!_ I noticed that all the attention were on both Erza and I. She stopped in her tracks and blushed madly.

I had nothing to say, I wasn't good at lying. Thus, I just waited for Erza to cover it up. She composed herself. She looked utterly confident right now.

"I assure you we didn't "kiss""

"Yeah" Laxus said mockingly, everybody were giving us some suggestive glances. I saw that this set Erza off, she charged off to Natsu. When he noticed this he ran for his dear life. Well, he better. When I looked back at my friends they were still looking at me.

I sighed, "What?"

All of them shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. _Seriously? Why did someone had to see that? _ After a few minutes later we all decided to go back to our room to get some rest after a long day. Erza and the others went to their respective rooms and so did we.

"Woah! So much for taking things slowly…"

"We didn't kiss!"

"A witness says otherwise."

I literally did the facepalm and trudged sluggishly to my room.

"That was pretty courageous of you. Doing it in the open, I never knew Erza was one for PDA."

"She isn't. We. Did. Not. Kiss. Nor make out…."

I went in the room and slammed the door shut. I collapsed on the bed and looked up the ceiling. _Why don't they just believe you? _I groaned and closed my eyes. Hoping that this occurrence wouldn't be remembered by everyone tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow came so fast. We all ate breakfast together and talked about random things. We laughed we teased, like a normal group of friends would. After eating, instead of going to the beach we went to other places the resort could offer. We went to the swimming pool and swam a little bit there. Erza and I weren't stuck in an awkward event or anything. It was because we wanted to spend time with our friends and just have fun. To enjoy the vacation while it lasted.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing?!"

I looked at the event and saw Natsu doing something beyond the ordinary. He was riding this inflatable boat on the pool but he didn't seem happy. In fact he looked nauseous.

"Luce….Help me. It looked fun but it turned out to be uncomfortable…." He was on the verge of vomiting.

"Natsu has motion sickness…."

I heard Levy say.

"Really?"

"Yup! So what kind of books do you like? Genre or whatsoever."

"I'm more of a suspense and mystery guy. I also like the classics."

"Cool! Wanna know what type of books Erza like?"

I was intrigued. Never knew Erza was one for reading.

"What is it?"

"She likes those inappropriate or racy novels." She sniggered

"What?"

"Ya know those erotic and smutty books." After she said that she was dragged by an enraged Erza.

"Don't mind her." I just nodded hoping that I wouldn't have to face her wrath._ But, seriously? Racy novels? I see her as an action or maybe suspense woman but I could settle with that._

"Whatever you say….." I kept on swimming until I reached the gutter of the pool. I viewed the episode that's happening in front of me. I was glad to see that I met them. Even though, sometimes they're weird. They're still awesome. We were having the time of our lives, I mean who wouldn't. Vacation never lasted long enough, after this we'd surely be those serious college students trying to pass every exam they'd have. This was why we enjoyed it before it was over.

_I couldn't tell her after all….Maybe some other time._

* * *

There you go peeps! I hope you enjoyed it! Please do leave some reviews I mean for the love of Jerza! Anyway thanks for reading and all that you guys are awesome.

Follow, Favourite at your own convenience. Same goes to me as a writer. Read my other one shots too if you'd like

Thanks!

Over and Out!


	11. College and Reappearances

Yup! Another update... Thanks for reading this story! I appreciate that! Thanks for them followers, favorite-ers, reviewers.

**Disclaimer: FT not Mine**

Onto the Story!

* * *

Chapter 11: College and Reappearances

**Jellal**

After three long months, vacation has officially ended. It was long enough for me to make new friends and build new memories. But, now it's time to take thing seriously. I'm in college now and that's a pretty big thing. It somehow determines your job and teaches you more things. We also moved out Warburton and decided to live somewhere near the university. 'Wadsworth Hall' it is a cool place. Meredy switched schools as well but for her it was okay since she didn't want to study in Era. She's now studying in Sorciere High located here in Magnolia.

"Jelly! Stop contemplating and get the fuck down here! We're almost late!"

"Wait!"

This is the start of a new era in our lives. Hopefully, fate doesn't fuck things up. I immediately ran out of the room and took the elevator going down. When I got outside, Ultear was already in the driver's seat. So, I just took the seat next to hers.

"Please drive carefully."

"Jellal, Shut up!" She said as she stepped on the gas really hard. It made us zoom past every car.

"Milkovich! What the fuck are you doing?! Do you want to get caught?"

"We're late! And it's all because of you!"

She continued driving like a mad man. _Seriously…I hope we get there unscathed._

"Fuck you red light!"

Those were the last words she said before driving through it.

"Holy mother of heavens! You just drove past the red light! I hope we don't get caught." I looked outside the window trying to spot cops. Fortunately, there was none.

Minutes later we arrived the University just in time, so thanks to Ultear's rough driving but it still wasn't safe. She went ahead of me. She wanted to be the first one in class to leave an impression.

"Jellal!" I looked back to address the person who called me. Not to mention that this person instantly made my day.

I smiled, "Hey! Erza."

"Hello again." She said and beamed at me. Oh….How badly I want to hug her right now. _Stop! Fernandes!_

"So…Mind if I walk you to your building?"

"Not at all!"

We walked together. Talked about random stuff, I told her some lame jokes….But, even though it was lame she still laughed at it and told me it was funny.

"You're just saying that so I wouldn't be humiliated…"

She wiped the tears that was dripping from the side of her eyes and grinned at me, "No way! It was funny. It may not be that funny for others but it was for me."

I returned her smile, "And that's all that matters, doesn't it?"

She blushed and shrugged, "Yah"

We continued to walk down the halls until we reached her room.

"See you later!"

I nodded understandingly, "Sure! I'll look for you in my free time…"

She started walking to her room, "Hey! What time are you free?"

"Around 12, why?"

"Wanna have some lunch together?" _I hope she says yes….._ Unbeknownst to her I was already crossing my fingers.

"Sure! That sounds fun!"

"Great! Text me when your class is done. I'll pick you up." She just nodded and hurriedly went in her class.

I walked and headed to my building. It wasn't that much of a long walk because….I sprinted. _Crap! I'm late! Nice way to leave an impression, Fernandes!_ When I got to my building there were a lot of guys who were also yelling they were late. I ran up the stairs and hoped for the best. When I got to the room it was pretty empty. It was only the professor who was there.

"Hey, kid! You're way too early for tomorrow." I stared at the man and recognized him immediately. He was that Gildarts guy.

I bowed apologetically, "I'm really sorry…"

"Just get in and take a seat." I did what he said. I took a seat on the second row of the bleacher type arranged seats and tables. I placed my things on the floor and waited for the others to arrive.

It didn't take long for those other late students to arrive. The next guy who arrived was Gray. He immediately took a seat next to me since I'm the only guy he knows.

"Dude! If there's a quiz let me copy." He grinned so I just nodded. He is the guy who kept stripping on the enrollment day and he also was Ultear's brother.

After he arrived a lot of students followed. They all took their seats and the room that was once empty was now full of energetic students.

"Here I thought no one would attend their first day of class. I am Gildarts Clive." Gildarts said while getting his attendance sheet.

"Now, there's no time for introduction because of your tardiness. I'll just run over the list and raise your hand if you're present. Let's just do the intros tomorrow. Okay…"

I looked at everyone and they all seemed so bored….._ Already?_ Gildarts started the roll….

"Dude? Do you like this field? I mean the field of medicine?" Gray asked curiously….

I grabbed my notebook and shrugged

"Yah...Do you?"

"Don't know. But I hope I would." Judging by his expression, I could say he was pretty much pressured into this.

"Well, if you like dissecting and memorizing then you probably would."

"I do like dissecting. But memorizing! Fuck! I hope I'll survive first semester…"

"You two please pay attention!" Gildarts roared impatiently, so we immediately kept quiet.

He was still going over the list until he sounded unsure about something…

"Midnight?"

A guy who wore so much eyeliner_ (Ultear wouldn't even wear that much)_ raised his hand.

"No last name?"

"None."

"Alright….Sayla Macro?"

I looked at the woman with an odd name as she raised her hand._ Not bad…._

"Man! I think I'll survive after all…. Hot chick in class." The now shirtless guy said while eyeing the said woman.

I sighed, "Don't you have Juvia already?"

He wasn't even listening to me…..

"Gray Fullbuster?"

My seatmate raised his hand_, so this list wasn't alphabetical after all…._

"Your shirt young lad…"

"Shit! When did this happen?!" A loud laughter erupted in the class.

"Jellal Fernandes?"

I lazily raised my hand.

"Bickslow?"

"Here!" I shifted my gaze to the doorway and saw a panting guy.

"You're late! Take your seat."

The said guy went to the second row and occupied the seat on the far right.

"Warren Rocko?"

Another guy raised his hand. Gildarts continued on the list until he reached the last name.

"Great! Now that we're done let us start the lecture." I just chuckled when I heard chorus of groans coming from every direction.

"If you guys weren't late we would probably go through some introductions but none of you complied with it. Let's talk about Literature for 2 hours….."

"Damn! Literature for two hours! I don't think I could survive that." Gray said while nudging my arm.

"It's not that bad…." I looked at my wrist watch and checked the time. It was ten-o'clock. Great we'll be finished by twelve.

_This would be definitely boring for them but Literature was quite a fun subject….._

* * *

"So, I think that's all…Please bring your research about ancient lit tomorrow." The professor said as he was fixing his things. Some students immediately went out while some stayed in to make friends. Gray and I went out in order to get some lunch.

"You coming with us? Juvia just texted me that we're gonna have lunch together."

"Just you two?"

He blushed in a bright shade of red, "Hell no! Others are there too. Natsu and Mira, and maybe Ultear too. Some of them weren't free."

"Maybe some other time."

"Sure! You're taking Erza out huh…Bye! Take care of her or we will hunt you down and kill you." As soon as he said that he ran.

_Her friends really are great. _My phone vibrated through my pocket. I took it out to check who it was.

_"Class is done! :)"_

It was Erza after all. Our relationship grew maybe because of the three months that we spent together. It's not that we were always together but most of the time we were. I immediately texted her back.

_"On my way."_

I walked through the halls and eagerly exited the building. I went straight to hers. I didn't want her to wait too long.

When I reached her building it seems like she was already outside of it.

"Hey! Sorry I was late."

She smiled, "Don't worry, I just came down."

"So….Erza. Do you know any cool place here?" I asked her…_Shit! I had the guts to ask her out for lunch but I don't even know some places here in Magnolia._

She looked at me questioningly, "Do you?"

"Honestly…No. I'm not quite fond of Magnolia yet. I do know some in Era though…"

"We can't possibly make it in time if we go to Era."

I tensed up and looked away. I can't believe myself. I felt someone tugging my hand so I looked at it.

"Hey, I know some cool places. So, I guess I'll be taking _you_ there." She smirked as she walked while holding my hand.

"Fine….But, I'm paying!" I could at least do this….

"No way! I can pay for myself."

"I insist!" I looked at her and she looked away blushing.

"Fine…Have it your way."

"Cool!"

We walked for a bit until we reach this street here in Magnolia. I didn't know what the name of the street was since I was busy staring at the red-head who was walking ahead of me. _How can I not look at her?_ She was wearing this short blue skirt and a white sleeveless blouse and a blue ribbon on it. She also was wearing boots that stopped right before her knees. _And she looked really sexy._

She squeezed my hand gently, "Hey we're here."

I looked at the place, "8 Island? Isn't this Yajima-san's shop as well?"

"Yes, which is why it is perfect!"

She beamed, she really was beautiful in every angle. _Especially when she smiled_.

"Let's head in then!"

We went inside and took the table in the far left corner of the place. The seats were the couch types so it was pretty comfy. Erza sat on the opposite part of the table so we were face to face. On my right was the window, we could practically see everything outside.

"Excuse me. May I take your orders?"

I looked at the waitress and told our orders

"Sure! We'd have two Spaghetti with meatballs and two slices of strawberry cheesecake. And a pitcher of iced tea."

"Would that be all?" The waitress asked, I looked at Erza and she just nodded.

"That would be all."

The waitress left and prepared the orders

"You sure that's all you wanted?"

"Yah….Can I like pay at least one fourth of the bill? You see I really feel guilty in making you pay my share…." She looked shy and weird.

"No. I want to pay for you, because after all I asked you out for lunch. Next time you ask me out so you would pay."

Her expression immediately changed to a determined one.

"Alright then! I'm as-"I already know what she was going to say so I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Erza Scarlet, I Jellal Fernandes am asking you out for lunch and any other eating occasions we are ever going to have. Even the normal taking you out things. I vow that you are never ever going to pay anything that involved you and me for the rest of our lives. So all of your objections are invalid. You are never going to pay your share of the bill since I was the one who asked you first. Period. Everything you say after this will be held against you."

I slowly removed my hand saw her blushing. _Shit! I just officially asked her out. What was I thinking? I'm not even her boyfriend. And only boyfriends do that "I'm taking you out for the rest of your life thing." _

* * *

**Erza**

My mind went hazy, all too suddenly I couldn't think straight. _Did he just ask me out? Oh boy…..What am I going to say? This is hard. Maybe he meant it in a friendly way?_ That's right he meant it like that. Act normally and do not let it affect you.

He blushed due to the realization of the words he had said.

"Only if you would like…I mean if you would allow me to." He said as he glanced outside the window. His cheeks were still pink. Anyway, when he said that I felt happy.

"You better save up some cash, since I'm not paying anything. I'm looking forward to it."

He stared at me for a good while and finally smiled, "You better!"

Soon the waitress arrived bringing our orders.

"Enjoy!"

She walked away while we both ate our meals.

"So how's class?"

"Great! Ultear's pretty damn intelligent! Kinda intimidating sometimes"

He chuckled, "Yah she studies way too much. She may look intimidating but trust me she's kind. When she likes you."

"How's your class?" I asked him. Honestly, my heart was thundering through my chest since this thing that we are doing are kind of couple like. _Don't couples eat together and check on each other? Aren't we doing the same thing?_

"It was cool! Most of the people are weird though."

"I heard that Gray's in the same class with you."

"You heard right. It was fun."

We both ate and silence ensued. I enjoyed this. It really feels weird when it's just me and Jellal alone. I feel so relaxed and happy. It's different than what I feel when I'm with the others. It's not that I don't enjoy their company, I enjoy it so much. But, there's a different feeling when I'm with Jellal._ Maybe it really is love._

"Do you like someone, Erza?"

His question startled me. _What the hell should I say?_

"Yes…." I looked away and a furious blush was once forming in my cheeks again.

"Don't worry. I won't ask you who it is. Just tell me when he's courting you so we could check if he's good enough." He smiled at me and this made me want to say that the one I like is him. I mean we've been together for three months and it's not impossible to like him.

The atmosphere was becoming awkward. _Why did he have to ask me such thing?!_ I noticed that both of our plates were empty and I also noticed that our lunch was almost over.

"Jellal, we should be going back now."

"Oh! Of course. You head on out I'll pay the bill." I did what he said and went out to wait for him outside the store.

Jellal headed out right after he paid. But when he opened the door I swore I just heard Yajima-san say something. My companion just nodded and led me to the school.

"What did he say?"

"He said that we looked cute together."

I blushed and looked down, "What did you say?"

"I agreed." He looked at me and grinned.

I just didn't mind him. I didn't want him to know that such little thing affected me so much. I am Erza Scarlet after all. Our walk back to the university was pretty quiet. When we were back he once again walked me to my class room and he later headed back to his as well.

I glanced up and saw Mirajane and Ultear waving their hand at me. They looked like they were calling me so I immediately went to them. We were all seated together on the third row of the bleacher type seating arrangement.

"You got to tell us about your lunch out with Jellal!"

"Definitely!" Ultear said happily.

I sat down on my seat which was by the way located between their seats. I looked at my watch and realized we still got time to spare. I decided to cut the story short.

"Well, we ate."

They weren't convinced.

"Duh….I would totally kill Jelly if he didn't let you eat."

"Tell us more!" Mirajane was pestering me again.

"That's all…."

I remembered when he told me that he'd take me out for the rest of our lives. _Argh! Stop thinking about it!_

"Impossible. If that was all then why are you blushing like he proposed to you?"

"Exactly! Nice one, Ultear!"

I realized that I was blushing really hard. _Both of them were match-makers how can I escape their keen love eyes?_

I groaned, "He told me that he'd take me out for the rest of my life….Just what the hell does that mean?"

"OMFG! He just asked you out!"

"I'm so happy for you Erza!"

"Wait! Stop it you two! What if he meant it in a friendly way?"

They both looked at each other, then Ultear started to clarify things.

"Erza…..If he meant it in a friendly way. He should've said that he's taking _you_ and _your friends_ out. Like not a date type taking out, But he said he's only taking _you_ out."

"Ultear's right. What did you say?"

_If he meant it like that….Then that means I agreed to what he was asking me to do._

"I told him I was looking forward to it." I blushed and looked down…..

"Holy! You two are totally dating!" They both said in unison then later squealed with joy.

I slumped my head on the table, "You guys I swear he meant it in a friendly way…"

"No one's gonna believe you."

The squealing and all the noise around the room stopped when the professor went in.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar. I'm going to be your professor on political science and economics. If you want to pass, listen attentively. What are your opinions about political injustice? One by one starting with Erza Scarlet."

I immediately stood up and answered his question.

"This injustice….."

* * *

"Great answer, Erza!"

Mirajane, Ultear, and I were walking along the hall way. Fortunately, the classes were over. But, they still couldn't get over the discussion a while ago.

"Which answer was great?"

"The one you gave Jelly. Obviously." Ultear answered almost too swiftly.

"Duh…"

"You two…."

They laughed, "Mira told me to mess with you. I was kidding, your answer in the recitation a while ago was great!"

"It definitely was!"

"Thanks…."

"So…..Is Jellal walking you home?"

"Nah…He said he is going out with the guys."

"Oh! You two live in Fairy Hills right?"

"Yah! Why?"

"I want to visit!"

"Sure, Ultear!"

We continued to walk until we reached the entrance gate of the university. The both of them walked ahead of me, I was just following them close enough. We decided to walk to Fairy Hills. My mind was beginning to drift off on my relationship with Jellal. It was not until a sudden vibration in my pocket broke me out of it.

I took it out and went to the message.

_"Hey, Erz! Do you still remember me?"_

I felt happy and giddy all of the sudden, it has been a while when I actually talked to this person so I immediately replied.

_"Of course I do….Simon."_

* * *

So that's it! pretty short huh... Anyway, things are gonna get heated up...Thanks for reading! Hope you guys review! Please just when you like read this chapter pleased do review! It makes me pretty damn happy.

Anyway, Follow and Fave at your own convenience same goes to me as a writer.

Over and Out!


End file.
